


Lost Memory of a Knight

by 1_pHaNtOm_1



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_pHaNtOm_1/pseuds/1_pHaNtOm_1
Summary: The Lost Memory of a Knight is based on the Transformers Prime Universe. A Cybertronian Decepticon escape pod has landed on Earth before the Autobots arrived. When the bot finally awakens, he finds out that his memories are gone and its up to the Autobots and himself to find out his true identity without the Decepticons finding out.
Kudos: 17





	1. Introduction

**General Narration**

A giant alien escape pod entered the Earth’s atmosphere at a very rapid rate. When it landed, it ripped through a thick forest and the earth around it. It dug up and broke many trees as it skidded. The pod left a huge gash in the earth as it skidded to a stop. It stopped near a large cave and laid against a boulder. The escape pod laid against the boulder for five consecutive years, until a small rock fell onto it due to an earthquake.

The pod’s door made a shh sound and some fog came out of it as it slowly opened. A giant metal being made its way out of the pod. It looked around for any sign of life. As it made its way out, it noticed that it wasn’t on the planet it had known. It transformed it’s arm into what seemed like a gun as it slowly walked around. While gaining more intel on the planet, it came upon a smaller being. It pointed its gun at the being and was about to shoot, when it noticed that the small being did not engage. The being had their hands raised into the air, to let the metal being that they were not going to harm it. The metal being transformed their gun back into an arm and tried to communicate with the smaller being. But the smaller being did not understand and tried talking in their language. Both parties did not understand each other.

The metal being kneeled down to get closer to the being. It noticed that it was not like him. It seemed weaker and had a very soft and fragile protective layer. It also determined the being was a female. The female being made a motion with her hands. The metal being was confused at first, but understood the motion as ‘follow me’. The female showed the metal being a small structure, with other beings but nothing like her. She had shown the metal being her house and animals. This is where the metal being was going to stay for the next three years. It will learn the natives language and ways.

**Five years after the being’s awakening**

**Autobot Base**

"Ratchet, I think you’re gonna wanna see this." Raphael said as his index finger adjusted his glasses.

"What is it, Raphael?" Ratchet questioned keeping his optics to his monitor.

"It kinda looks like a Cybertronian escape pod" Raphael replied.

Ratchet stopped his work to look at the boy’s small screen. “Raphael, pull it up onto the main computer.” Ratchet went back to his computer and expanded the image. “You seem to be correct Raphael. But how did we not receive a distress signal?”

“It could’ve been here before you guys got here.” Raphael suggested as he leaned against the railing.

“Impossible, there was no data that mentioned another escape pod.” Ratchet said astonished.

“Ratchet, what is happening?” Optimus interrupted.

Ratchet and Raphael looked at the Autobot leader.

“Raphael found a picture of a Cybertronian escape pod on the internet.” Ratchet responded.

“How long has the picture been posted?” Optimus asked.

Raphael made his way to his laptop, “About a year, on a conspiracy website.”

“A year…” Optimus thought.

“Optimus, you’re not thinking about investigating the pod.” Ratchet read the leader’s faceplate.

“Ratchet, a Cybertronian could be in distress.” Optimus explained.

“Optimus, this was a year ago. For all we know, this Cybertronian could be a Decepticon and have already met up with Megatron. They could’ve posted this picture on the internet.” Ratchet argued.

“Ratchet has a point Optimus. The Decepticons are known to do things more intense than this.” Arcee added.

*Bweep Bwomp* Bumblebee agreed.

“I don’t think the Decepticons posted this picture.” Rapahel cut in.

The Autbots looked at the boy.

“What makes you say that?” Ratchet asked.

“I don’t think the Decpeticons would name themselves ‘puppypetter123’. They have no idea what a puppy is.” Raphael replied.

Jack laughed. “Yeah no way they named themselves that.”

“Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, prepare yourselves. Ratchet do not forget your tool kit.” Optimus commanded.

Ratchet grunted in annoyance. “Raphael open a groundbridge to that location.”

Raphael did as he was told. “Done.”

A green-blue swirling vortex opened up into the Autobot base.

“Autobots roll out.” Optimus commanded.

**A forest somewhere in Costa Rica**

**Autobots P.O.V**

The Autobots groundbridge opened up next to the gash the pod had left. By now, trees had regrown into the gash, but it was still evident that it was there.

“There wouldn’t be trees here if the pod landed a year ago.” Arcee stated.

“You think it’s been here for more?” Ratchet asked.

*Bweep Boop Weep* Bumblebee chipped in.

“I agree with Bumblebee, we need to find this Cybertronian.” Optimus said.

The Autobots followed the gash all the way to the escape pod. The pod was dismantled when they finally found it.

“Optimus the pod was dismantled, they must be close around here.” Ratchet said as he examined the pod.

“Do you think they used it for parts?” Optimus asked.

“Definitely. Maybe to protect themselves from Decepticons,” Arcee paused then continued, “Or Autobots…”

“Arcee, Bumblebee both of you will go search East, Ratchet and I will continue to search the pod for further clues, then head West.” Optimus said.

Arcee and Bumblebee headed East. Ten minutes into their search they found a cave. They both took out their weapons and turned on their head lights to see better.  
“Be alert Bee.” Arcee reminded Bumblebee. He chirped back at her.

Two minutes into the cave, Arcee stepped on a plate. It shot cybertronian sized metal arrows. Both Bumblebee and Arcee dodged them, but that landed Arcee into another trap. Her pede was caughtt in a rope and she was swung into the air. Bumblebee asked her if she was fine.

“I’m alright Bee, just help me get out of this.” She said as she crunched up. As she did, a huge metal spear shot out. It missed her by inches. “What the scrap is wrong with this Cybertronian?!” She exclaimed.

*Beep Bweep Boop* Bumblebee explained.

“Yeah I would also try to protect myself.” Arcee responded.

That’s when they heard a blaster sound charging up.

Both Autobots looked towards where the sound came.

They saw a green and black Cybertronian come out of the dark into their light.

Arcee and Bumblebee immediately pointed their blasters at the bot.

“Who are you?” Arcee ordered the bot to give her his name.

He didn’t respond.

*Weep boop bop Bweep* Bumblebee commanded. (Don’t come any closer.)

The bot tilted his head, almost like he understood Bumblebee. He transformed his blaster back into an arm and raised his arms to let the Autobots know he wasn’t going to hurt them. He slowly walked towards Arcee.

“Don’t come closer!” Arcee yelled at the bot.

He kept his hands in the air until he got to mechanism holding Arcee up. He began to type some numbers into it. The rope began to lower itself.

“Are you an Autobot?” Arcee asked the bot as she was let loose.

“No te entiendo, pero lo entiendo a el.” The bot responded as he pointed to Bumblebee.

Arcee looked at the bot then at Bee. “I think he understands you?” Arcee questioned her statement.

Bumblebee put away his weapon. *Do you understand me?*

“Yes, I understand my native language.” The bot responded in Cybertronian.

*Are you an Autobot or Decepticon?* Bumblebee asked.

“Neither,” The bot got closer to them, “Who are they?” He asked.

Arcee com-med Optimus while Bumblebee was talking with the bot.

*Do you know your designation?* Bumblebee asked.

“Firetrigger.” The bot responded. “Who is she talking to.”

*Our leader Optimus Prime.* Bumblebee replied.

“There are more of you?” Firetrigger asked.

Bumblebee felt Firetrigger get more tense. *It’s alright, it’s our leader and our medic, they will not harm you.*

“I hope you’re right… I never got your name.” Firetrigger said.

*Bumblebee, I’m the scout for our team.*

Arcee cut in, “We should head outside to meet up with Optimus and Ratchet.”

“What did she say?” Firetrigger asked.

*We’re going to meet up with our leader and medic outside the cave.* Bumblebee explained to the bot.

Firetrigger followed the Autobots to the outside of the cave.

*How long have you been here for?* Bumblebee asked.

“Five years, but my pod said I was in stasis for five years. So a total of ten years.” Firetrigger responded.

“Ten years!?” Arcee said surprised in Cybertronian.

Firetrigger nodded his helm.

*How did you survive for so long, I mean without energon?* Bumble kept asking questions.

“I found a small amount of energon in my pod, I rationed it.” Firetrigger explained.

“Yeah by a lot, you must have energon deficiency.” Arcee said perturbed.

“I guess…” Firetrigger trailed off.

“What was up with all those traps?” Arcee asked.

“Shouldn’t we wait until your leader comes?” Firetrigger shot back.

Optimus and Ratchet were seen coming.

“You found him and seeing he’s not in cuffs, he’s an Autobot.” Ratchet observed.

“Actually, no.” Arcee continued, “He’s not a Decepticon either. He has no idea what they are.”

Optimus made his way to Firetrigger. “You’re not an Autobot or Decepticon?”

“And he can’t speak english.” Arcee explained.

Optimus and Ratchet looked at him weird.

“Then how are we supposed to communicate with him?” Ratchet asked.

*Cybertronian* Bumblebee answered his question.

“What is your name?” Optimus asked the bot in Cybertronian.

“Firetrigger, and I assume you’re Optimus Prime.” Firetrigger responded.

“Yes and this is our medic: Ratchet.” Optimus showed Ratchet.

Firetrigger nodded his helm.

“How long have you been here for?” Optimus asked.

“I was in stasis for five years and have been awake for another five years.” He explained.

“Ten years!?” Ratchet was flabbergasted. “How did you survive for so long without energon?”

“I found a small amount of energon in my pod. I rationed it out throughout the five years.”

“You must be energon deficient.” Ratchet continued, “Let me check your vitals.”

“Yeah.” Firetrigger agreed.

Ratchet began to scan the bot.

“You’re not an Autobot or Decpeticon?” Optimus asked crossing his arms.

“I don’t know what they are. I’ve seem to have lost all my memories. I don’t seem to remember a whole lot after the golden age.” Firetrigger responded.

“Your memories have been wiped. Do you think it could have been because of the five year stasis?” Optimus asked.

“Very unlikely, it must’ve been done before he was put into the escape pod.” Ratchet responded. “Pods just put you in stasis, they do not erase memories.”

“Who would want my memories?” Firetrigger asked.

“I don’t think they wanted your memories, I think they just wanted you to forget about them.” Arcee explained her thoughts.

“Maybe, but why and who?”

“You must’ve seen something that they didn’t want you to see.” Optimus commented.

Firetrigger nodded his helm.

“Firetrigger you need to be transported to base immediately.” Ratchet interrupted.

“I cannot leave.” Firetrigger argued.

“You have to be treated for servo rust, and energon deficiency.” Ratchet explained.

“I can’t leave Ratchet.” Firetrigger argued once more while moving away.

“Why can’t you leave?” Optimus asked.

“I have a responsibility with a human here.” Firetrigger responded.

The Autobots stared at the bot.

“She needs me.” Firetrigger explained.

“How did you find a human? We’re in the forest.” Ratchet inquired.

“She lives a few clicks from here.” Firetrigger answered, pointing Southwest.

“Firetrigger, you need to be taken care of immediately.” Ratchet shot back.

“I cannot leave her.” Firetrigger sternly said.

“What if you said goodbye?” Optimus presented a solution.

Firetrigger thought about it.

“We don’t have all day.” Arcee interrupted his thoughts.

“A goodbye sounds fine…” Firetrigger trailed off.

“But?” Ratchet suggested.

“I want to continue seeing her.” Firetrigger finished.

“That is too risky, the Decepticons could find out about her and-” Ratchet was cut off.

“Once every two months.” Optimus compromised.

“Twice a month.” Firetrigger commanded.

“Once a month and that is a final decision.” Optimus stuck out his hand.

Firetrigger thought about it, but ended up shaking his servo. “Once a month, Optimus Prime.” He stared right into the leader’s optics as he let go.

Optimus nodded, “Where is she?”

“Follow me.” Firetrigger lead.

**10 minutes later**

Firetrigger and the Autobots arrived to the living space of the human. Firetrigger told them to stay back, except for Optimus. They slowly made their way to the concrete house with a hard tin roof. Firetrigger kneeled down and lightly tapped the front door. A few minutes later, a small human female opened the door.

“Fire, que haces aqui? Te dije que no vinieras los jueves porque es cuando tengo a Vanessa conmigo.” She said.

“Yo se Elizabeth, pero yo ya me voy con el.” Firetrigger responded as he gestured to Optimus.

Elizabeth was shocked, but nodded. “Yo entiendo. Te voy a extrañar Fire.” She said as she hugged his faceplate. “Gracias por todo.” She said as a tear ran down her face.

“Me dejo verte una vez al mes.” Firetrigger said as she let go of him.

“No te preocupes tanto por mi.” She said as she wiped her tears away. “Voy astar bien.”

“Si, pero una vez al mes no es mucho.” Firetrigger gave her a heartbroken smile.

“Esta bien Fire, hasta pronto, ciao.” Elizabeth said as she went back into her home.

“Ciao, buenas noches.” Firetrigger said as he got up.

“Buenas noches.” Elizabeth said as she closed the door.

“Let’s go.” Optimus said as he started walking away.

Firetrigger followed him back to the group.

“Are we ready to leave?” Ratchet asked Optimus in English.

Optimus gave him a nod.

“Raphael send a groundbridge to these coordinates.” Ratchet com-med the boy in English.  
A few seconds passed and a groundbridge appeared before them. Firetrigger was astonished by it.

One by one they made their way through it.

Arcee and Firetrigger were the last two to enter.

“I’m sorry, I know what it’s like to be separated from someone-” She was interrupted.

“It’s okay Arcee.” Firetrigger said as he advanced in front of her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Autobot Base**   
  
A green and blue vortex opened up in the Autobot base, coming out of it were five Cybertronian beings. Optimus and Ratchet were the first two to come out of the bridge. Then Bumblebee, and lastly Firetrigger and Arcee. After they entered Raphael shut the vortex, the green and blue colors disappeared. Firetrigger looked around and observed his surroundings. He was astonished by how big and complex the building was. He looked down and found what he thought was the Autobot insignia. By now, Bulkhead and Miko had arrived just after the Autobots left. Miko, Raphael, and Jack were playing video games on the couch when the others called in. Now, they were near the railing to get a closer look at the new “member” of Team Prime. Bulkhead looked at the new member as well.

“Bulkhead, Jack, Raphael, Miko; this is Firetrigger.” Optimus said as he gestured to the new bot.

Firetrigger nodded at them. “You also have human friends here.” He asked Arcee in Cybertronian.

“Yes, we’re their charge. We have to take them to school and home, and make sure Decepticons don’t take them.” She responded.

“WOAH! Hold up! Is that Cybertronian?!” Miko yelled.

Every being looked at her.

“Yes Miko, it is.” Ratchet responded annoyed while gesturing for Firetrigger.

Firetrigger made his way towards Ratchet.

“She’s a loud one isn’t she?” Firetrigger said in Cybertronian as he sat down onto the medbay.

“You have no idea.” Ratchet chuckled as he began to prepare Firetrigger.

Firetrigger smiled at the medic.

“Is no one gonna explain what’s happening?” Miko exclaimed.

“Miko,” Optimus grabbed her attention, “Firetrigger is not capable of speaking English, because he integrated himself with the language of the natives of Costa Rica.”

“What language is that?” Miko huffed as she crossed her arms.

“Spanish.” Raphael concluded. “That’s cool.” He made his way towards the new bot.

“Can’t he pick up English like you guys?” Jack asked.

“There is one way, but that would be by turning on his translator.” Ratchet continued as he grabbed a syringe, “But that would block off his native tongue: Cybertronian and Spanish. We would have to ask him if he would want to do that.” He started a new sentence. “Bulkhead go get me energon.”

Bulkhead did as he was told.

“You should ask then.” Miko suggested.

“I will, once I try to cure his servo rust.” Ratchet shot back.

“Hola.” Raphael smiled as he waved to Firetrigger.

“Hablas Espanol?” Firetrigger asked.

“Si.” Raphael replied.

“Que bueno, como te llamas?” Firetrigger asked.

“Raphael. Cuando llegastes a la tierra?” he asked.

“Raphael, I think you’re going to have to speak to him later. I need to get to work.” Ratchet said. Bulkhead had handed him a tube filled with energon. He placed it into the syringe and then stuck it into Firetriggers arm.

“Adios.” Raphael said sadly.

“Ciao Raphael.” Firetrigger said.

“Like I said before, you have servo rust. The only curable way I know how to remove it, will be by using a laser. It will be painful, so I do recommend going under.” Ratchet told him matter of factly.

Firetrigger took a moment. He looked around to see the other Autobots staring at him, then at Ratchet, “I’ll go under.”

“This is so unfair.” Miko pouted, “I can’t understand anything he’s saying.”

“Miko, how is that unfair?” Jack asked.

“Because the Autobots and Raphael can understand him, but I can’t.” Miko bawled.

“Miko I don’t understand him either.” Jack stated, “You don’t see me getting mad.”

“Yeah, but you don’t want to ask him questions. I do.” Miko snarled back.

“Miko who says I don’t want to ask questions,” Jack took a breath, “I have questions too but-”

“Jack, Miko, Raphael it is time to go home.” Optimus interrupted, “Autobots, take the humans back to their appropriate homes.”

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee transformed. They waited for their charges to board and left with them.

“Thank you Optimus.” Ratchet thanked.

“Miko can be a handful sometimes.” Optimus responded.

“Are you ready Firetrigger?” Ratchet asked the new bot in Cybertronian.

“Yes,” He began to lay down, but sprung back up, “What was Miko angry about?”

Ratchet put his servo on the bot’s soldier, “Do not worry,” Ratchet pushed the bot back down, “Let’s just get this done.”

Firetrigger nodded.

**1 hour later**

“Firetrigger.” A voice asked.

Firetrigger groggily opened his optics and looked around.

Ratchet grabbed him and sat up him up, “Say something.”

Firetrigger’s helm swayed a bit, “Ratchet…” His optics were still trying to focus.

“I need you to follow this light.” Ratchet moved a light around in front of the bot’s faceplate.

Firetrigger optics began to focus and followed the light to the best of their ability. “What happened Ratchet?”

“Your spark was beating too fast and I had to forcefully wake you up.” Ratchet explained as he looked at the bots vitals. “It’s slowing down.” He looked back at the bot, “What were you dreaming about?”

“I don’t remember.” Firetrigger said rubbing his temples. “How did the operation go?”

“It went well. Are you hurting?” Ratchet asked.

“My helm stings a bit.” He kept rubbing his helm.

“Do you need pain killers?” Ratchet asked concerned.

“No, it’ll go away soon. I’ve had these since I got here.”

“I need to run some tests on you.” Ratchet said as he began to attach some suction cups to his helm.”

“Ratchet please no.” Firetrigger began to pull the cords off of his helm.

“Firetrigger I need to check your helm.” Ratchet began to force his way to the bot’s helm.

Firetrigger shoved the medics servos away.

“What is going on?” Optimus’ voice boomed.

Both bots stared at the Autobot leader. They were caught in a weird position.

“Ratchet wants to scan my helm.” Firetrigger answered.

“Because you’re having severe pains.” Ratchet shot back.

Optimus put his servos on his hips. “Old friend, you cannot force him to do something he doesn’t want to do.”

Ratchet grunted, then began to clean his space.

“Ratchet did you ask him?” Optimus reminded him.

“No,” He turned around to look at the new bot, “Would you like me to turn on your translator so you can be able to communicate with us more?”

“What’s wrong with Cybertronian?” Firetrigger asked.

“Nothing, but Miko, Jack, and Raphael will feel-” Optimus was cut off.

“Left out.” Firetrigger finished for Optimus, “Then it is fine.”

“Only thing is, you will not be able to communicate in Cybertronian or Spanish anymore.” Ratchet added.

Firetrigger’s expression changed. “Ratchet, this changes my decision. I am not willing to lose the only two languages that have helped me on this planet.”

“But-” Ratchet was interrupted.

“It is fine Firetrigger,” Optimus sat next to the bot, “The team understands you.”

“So does Raphael.” Firetrigger smiled.

“Yes he does, we are lucky to have him.” Optimus praised the young boy. “He has helped us in many technical situations.”

“How long have you known them for?” Firetrigger asked.

“We’ve known the humans for nine months. They are an interesting race.” Optimus said.

“I don’t think interesting is the correct word to use.” Ratchet budged in while typing something into the computer.

“They can have their moments.” Firetrigger chuckled.

“How long have you known Elizabeth for?” Optimus asked.

“Ever since I got out of the escape pod.” Firetrigger replied. “She has taught me a few things and I taught her a few things too.”

“Like what?” Ratchet asked sarcastically.

“Well, this isn’t my real color scheme Ratchet.” Firetrigger pressed a digital button on his arm screen and revealed his true colors. The green color was replaced by red and the balck stayed the same. He was mostly red with black tints.

Optimus and Ratchet stared at the bot. They had many questions but kept their mouths shut.

Firetrigger didn’t notice the confused staring and continued. “I showed her what I can do and told her where I came from. She taught me Spanish, her culture, and the importance of family.” He looked up at the Aubots. “Are both of you okay?”

“Are you certain you have never heard of Autobots and Decepticons?” Optimus asked.

“I have no idea who they are.” Firetrigger confessed.

“We are the Autbots, and we are fighting a war against the Decepticons.” Optimus explained.

“A war?” Firetrigger asked perplexed. “Why are you fighting a war? And why here?” Firetrigger stood as he asked.

“For most, over control of our world supply of energon. Megatron and his Decepticon found energon on this planet, so us Autobots had to protect this planet from them.” Optimus explained.

“What happened to Cybertron?” Firetrigger asked worried.

“Cybertron is uninhabitable after centuries of war.” Optimus described.

Firetrigger sat down, hung his helm down, and closed his optics. He put his servos on his helm. “Is Megatron by any chance Megatronus?” He asked through the pain.

“He was.” Optimus replied.

The Autbots could not see it, but Firetrigger started to grin. He then chuckled.

Ratchet and Optimus looked at him weirdly.

Firetrigger looked up at the Autbots. “I remember taking that gladiator in for disturbing the peace at a bar.”

“You knew Megatron before the war?” Ratchet asked.

“Who didn’t? He was the best gladiator in Kaon, but I met him when me and my partner were called to kick him out of the bar.”

“You were an officer?” Optimus questioned.

“No, I was a police lieutenant. On that day I was with a trainee: Prowl.” Firetrigger continued, “When we arrived, Megatronus was over-fueled and talking, what seemed like nonsense, until we took him into our vehicle. He had told me that he dreamt of a better government on Cybertron with no corruption.”

“This must have been before we went to see the council.” Optimus added, “Did he say anything else?”

Firetrigger thought and then his optics lit up, “He confided in me when we got to the station about the matrix of leadership.”

Ratchet and Optimus were now more interested in this story.

“What did he say?” Ratchet asked.

“He said he had direct coordinates to the matrix.” Firetrigger responded.

“Impossible, not even Optimus knew where it was.” Ratchet shook his head.

Firetrigger looked at Optimus and then his chest, then back up to his faceplate. “You carry the matrix?”

Optimus placed a servo on his chest, “I do.”

“Optimus Prime, I found the matrix.” Firetrigger revealed.

Ratchet was lost for words, he wanted to say something but could not. So many questions and theories were running through his mind.

“Firetrigger, that cannot be true.” Optimus disputed.

“Optimus,” Firetrigger said truthfully, “I swear to Primus.”

Optimus stayed silent, trying to figure out what he was going to say next.

“Was he correct about the coordinates?” Ratchet wanted to know more.

“Not really, no. But they did lead me into Cybertron, that he had gotten correct.” Firetrigger gave a bad smile.

“How were you lead to the matrix.” Optimus inquired.

“Something kept calling my name, and I felt a pull on my spark to the right location.” Firetrigger closed his optics trying to remember the feeling. He placed his servo on his chest.

Optimus grabbed Firetrigger’s servo off of his chest and placed it on his.

Firetrigger opened his optics.

“Do you feel anything?” Optimus asked.

Firetrigger felt something in his spark. “I feel a connection with you.” He looked directly into Optimus’ optics.

“Optimus,” Ratchet interrupted, “how is this possible, you’re the last prime.”

“Yes Ratchet, but there can be another form of worthiness that Primus set upon Firetrigger.” Optimus explained. “The loyal servant of Cybertron.” Optimus let go of Firetrigger’s servo.

“You are not saying-” Ratchet was interrupted.

“Firetrigger continue your story.” Optimus said.

“There’s not really anything else, I just remember a bright light. And that’s the very last thing I remember.” Firetrigger confessed.

Ratchet looked at Optimus.

“Optimus, you really think that Primus gave me some sort of power?” Firetrigger wondered.

“We are not truly certain, but there is something.” Optimus replied.

“Am I a prime?” Firetrigger asked.

“No.” Ratchet and Optimus said in unison. They both looked at each other and then back at Firetrigger.

“Hey Optimus!” A voice came from the entrance of the base.

The bots looked toward the voice.

Optimus leaned his helm over to take a look at who called him. “Smokescreen.” Optimus got up.

“What’s going-” Smokescreen stopped and noticed the new bot. “Who’s he?” He asked in English.

“His name is Firetrigger. He is going to be joining the team.” Optimus said.

Smokescreen chuckled, “No…”

“What’s so funny Smokescreen?” Ratchet angrily asked.

“I mean, Optimus you used to be a librarian and Alpha Trion was our mentor, you must clearly remember.” Smokescreen hinted.

“I don’t understand what you’re hinting at Smokescreen.” Optimus truthfully said.

“Wow, really? Alpha Trion must’ve not told you, that’s a first.” Smokescreen thought aloud.

“What is it!?” Ratchet irritatedly asked.

“Okay...okay,” Smokescreen continued, “Firetrigger is the previous name of Knightfire. Alpha Trion was the one who introduced him into knighthood, once he was made a Knight by Primus.” He explained. “He cannot be Knightfire. Last I heard about him, he was blown up in a Decepticon prisoner carrier decades ago with his team.” He said pointing to the bot.

Optimus and Ratchet looked at the bot.

“What did he say?” Firetrigger asked in Cybertronian.

“Ratchet, do you remember anything from the escape pod?” Optimus asked.

“It was damaged extremely due to traveling in space for a long time and the crash. Then it was torn apart by Firetrigger and-” Ratchet paused then continued, “It had a Decepticon symbol on the side.”

“It could have been possible that Knightfire escaped before the explosion.” Optimus tried to put the puzzle pieces together.

“It is possible.” Ratchet thought.

“The Decepticons could have erased his memories as well, leaving him with his past identity.” Optimus concluded.

“Can someone tell me what is happening?” Firetrigger budged in.

“We may have figured out what happened to you.” Optimus told.

Firetrigger’s optics widened. “What happened?”

“Ratchet examined the escape pod you came from, it was from a Decepticon prisoner carrier. They must have erased your memories on the ship.” Optimus explained.

“But Smokescreen said something as well.” Firetrigger noticed that the Autobots were leaving something out.

“He was just telling us about his day.” Ratchet said something before Smokescreen did.

Smokescreen was going to say something else, but Optimus said something first. “Firetrigger, let me show you around the base.”

Firetrigger stood and followed Optimus Prime.

“Nice meeting you, Smokescreen.” Firetrigger stuck out his servo. Smokescreen shook his servo. Then he left.

Smokescreen nodded confused, “Nice meeting you too.”

Firetrigger followed Optimus into the Autobot hallways. Optimus showed the bot where the relics were.

“The relics.” Firetrigger said fascinated as he looked through the glass. “Is that the spark-extractor?”

“It is.” Optimus replied.

Firetrigger looked back at Optimus, “Was it the phase shifter that Smokescreen gave Ratchet?”

“Indeed it was.” Optimus said as he continued to give Firetrigger the tour.

“How did the Autbots come across these ancient artifacts, were they not supposed to be on Cybertron?” Firetrigger asked as he walked besides Optimus.

“Yes they were, but before the council was extinguished, they sent the artifacts to different planets and areas of the universe so they wouldn’t be found by Decepticons.” Optimus explained.

“It’s that bad…” Firetrigger sighed.

Optimus stopped and put his servo on the bot’s shoulder. “Firetrigger, we have lost thousands of Cybertronian life due to this war. Eons have passed and there is still no resolution. Megatron will not stop until he has what he wants, complete and total domination over all life. We could not let Megatron take over.”

“I understand Optimus, I just wish I could’ve helped more.” Firetrigger sadly sid.

“Firetrigger, you can still help the Autobot cause.” Optimus said.

He nodded. There was silence before he noticed something unusual. “Optimus, what is that?”

“It’s Arachnid. She was trapped in there during one of our battles with the Decepticons. We decided to keep her, just in case the Decepticons tried to free her.” Optimus explained.

“Oh…” Firetrigger said shocked.

They continued on with the tour of the base. After a few minutes they came to the hallway of the berth rooms.

Optimus lead Firetrigger to one of the berth rooms, “this is going to be your berth room.”

Firetrigger went into the room, “Thank you Optimus. For everything.”

“No problem, it’s my pleasure to help.” Optimus welcomed. “Good night Firetrigger.”

“Good night Optimus.” Firetrigger slowly closed the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Autobot Base Main Lobby

“So…” Smokescreen trailed off.

Ratchet sighed.

“Are we just gonna keep secrets from him?” Smokescreen asked.

Ratchet turned around to look at the young bot, “Smokescreen, Optimus does not want Firetrigger to know yet.”

“Why?” As he asked, he felt a servo on his shoulder.

“Smokescreen, Firetrigger cannot know his identity yet because I fear his mind is not capable of inquiring that information yet.” Optimus explained.

“You think it might,” He paused then looked at both bots, “Explode?” he used his servos to mimic his helm exploding.

“Implode…” Ratchet corrected, “And no, but his memory processor could fry.”

“So implode…” Smokescreen said.

Ratchet grunted and said something under his breath while turning back to his monitor.

“Smokescreen do not mention anything to Firetrigger.” Optimus ordered.

“Alright boss bot.” Smokescreen said as he walked away.

Optimus turned around to speak to his loyal medic.

“You think he can keep a secret?” Ratchet asked as he turned around to look at Smokescreen leave.

Optimus also looked at the young bot leave, “Smokescreen may be young and naive, but he can keep a secret.”

Ratchet scoffed, “Really?” He looked at Optimus, “Because last I remember, he told us a secret Alpha Trion did not even tell you.”

He looked at the medic, “I do find it strange my mentor did not mention his previous student to me. He must have had a good reason.”

“I didn’t even know that Knightfire had a previous name and life... I thought Primus just sent him upon us to guard civilization.” Ratchet admitted.

“We all did. Alpha Trion made us believe it that way, so we did.”

“But again, why not tell you?”

“Because Alpha Trion wanted to keep his past life a secret.” Optimus concluded.

“Huh.” Ratchet nodded, as he began to type something into his monitor. “Isn’t incredible?”

“What is?” Optimus said as he walked closer to the medic.

“How out of all the planets in the universe, he landed on this one before us.” Ratchet said as he opened an article on the monitor. He read the title aloud, “The Loyal Servant of Cybertron.”

“We need to figure out why his memories were taken.”

“And most importantly, how to get them back. His fighting ability could be very useful right now.” Ratchet included.

“I agree Ratchet, but for now, I will have to take on the responsibility of teaching him how to defend himself, if Decepticons come into contact with him.” Optimus said sternly.

“You’re not going to put him into action?” Ratchet asked as he turned around to look at his friend.

“I cannot risk the others to protect him if Megatron recognizes him as Knightfire, or even as Firetrigger.” Optimus continued, “Megatron and Firetrigger seem to have a history as well.”

“We should ask him more about the relationship he had with Megatron.” Ratchet inquired.

“Who had a relationship with Megatron?” Miko asked, surprising the leader and medic.

“Miko, what are you doing here?” Optimus asked.

“She forgot her cell phone.” Bulkhead said embarrassed.

Miko made her way up to deck to find her phone. “So are you going to tell me or not?” She crossed her arms and asked.

“Miko…” Bulkhead tried to quiet her.

“Miko, this matter does not concern you.” Ratchet said irritated.

“Do you mean Firetrigger? He’s a Decepticon?!” Miko jumped to conclusions.

“Have you found your cellular device?” Optimus asked, trying to divert the question.

“Depends… Is Firetrigger a Decepticon?” Miko said.

“Miko, let’s go.” Bulkhead said worried about the situation escalating.

“Miko,-” Ratchet was caught off by Optimus.

Optimus got closer to the girl. “It seems it was on the coffee table all this time.” Optimus as he picked up the cell phone and dropped it into the girl’s hands.

“I hate it when you ‘bots get all secret on us.” Miko said as she began to go down the stairs.

The leader and medic watched as the girl and her guardian left the base.

“Do we really have to let them into  **our** base?” Ratchet snorted.

“Yes, we have to protect them from the harm-”

“Of the Decepticons. Yes, yes, I know.” Ratchet said as he turned around back to his monitor. “When will this forsaken war be over?” Ratchet asked under his breath.

Optimus sighed, “It is uncertain, old friend.” He put his servo on Ratchet’s shoulder, “Do not tell the others about Firetrigger’s identity yet.”

Ratchet just nodded his head.

“Get some rest.” Optimus said as we pulled away his servo from the medic’s shoulder.

Optimus began to walk towards the berth rooms. He knocked on a particular young bot’s door.

He answered almost immediately, “Optimus!” Smokescreen said surprised.

“Smokescreen, I need you to keep a secret.” Optimus said to the young Autobot.

“Another one?” He asked.

“Yes. Do not inform the others of Firetrigger’s real identity.” Optimus ordered.

“Yeah no problem.” Smokescreen said.

Optimus nodded then began to walk away. “Hey Optimus, why be so secretive?”

He turned around and looked at the bot, “I don’t believe it is the right time to reveal his identity until he becomes Knightfire again.”

Smokescreen nodded, “Okay, I’ll keep my mouth shut then.”

“Goodnight Smokescreen.” Optimus said as he left.

“ ‘night Optimus.” Smokescreen said as he closed his door.

Optimus was going to go back to his room, but noticed that Ratchet’s room was empty. He shook his helm and headed over to the foyer. He saw his friend typing away onto the monitor.

“Ratchet.” His voice boomed throughout the foyer.

The medic was startled, he looked back at Optimus, then back at the monitor. He shut off the monitor and walked towards Optimus.

  
They both walked back towards their respective berth rooms and said good night to each other.   



	4. Chapter 3

Firetrigger awoke from his slumber with the words Star Sabre whispering on his lips and a massive pain hitting the back of his helm. He sprung up and put his servo on the back of his helm. He grunted when it throbbed.  _ Maybe I should’ve let Ratchet check my helm,  _ he said to himself. He couldn’t figure out why he had these pains and the words  _ Star Sabre  _ stuck in his mind. Maybe now, after all the years he’d spent on Earth, he could ask the others if they knew where the Star Sabre was. His pedes hung from the berth. He grunted at the pain coming from his throbbing helm. He waited until it was over then got up from his berth and walked towards his door. He checked his internal clock for the time, it was 6am. He walked towards his door and went to the Autobot foyer.

Walking into the foyer, Firetrigger noticed no one was up yet. He walked to the mainframe computer and typed his designation into it. To his surprise, nothing showed up, it was like he didn’t exist. He thought it was an error, so he typed Optimus Prime. The monitor gave him every detail about the Autobot leader. He typed his name again and still nothing came up. He gave up on his investigation of his name, but became interested in Autobots and Decepticons. He read every story and documentation the monitor had to offer him. He came across every battle the Autobots had won, and every one they had lost. They had lost more than they had won. He then came upon a picture of dead Cybertron, it broke his spark to see his planet like that. He scrolled to other pictures. He didn't notice that he was looking at articles, documents, and pictures for two hours. 

Ratchet got his attention, “What’re you doing?” he asked sternly.

Firetrigger was startled when Ratchet grabbed his attention. He turned around, “Good morning Ratchet. I was reading about Decepticons and Autobots.”

“How long have you been up?” Ratchet asked as he went closer to the bot.

“Since 6am.” Firetrigger responded.

“It is 6am right now Firetrigger…” Ratchet checked his clock.

“Impossible, it is 8am right now.” Firetrigger exclaimed as he made room for Ratchet.

Ratchet pulled up the clock onto the monitor and it showed 6:03 am. “Your internal clock must have adjusted to the southern central hemisphere of the planet.” Ratchet concluded.

“I’ve been awake since 4am then…” Firetrigger said.

“You have to get used to our time.” Ratchet explained as he pulled up the last article Firetrigger was reading. He looked back at the red mech, “The Star Sabre?”

“I- it’s been on my mind, I need to find it. I have a feeling it can help me retrieve my memories.” Firetrigger explained.

“Firetrigger, finding a relic of that magnitude will be difficult. All artifacts were sent away as soon as the war broke out.” Ratchet explained.

“Yes,” Firetrigger continued, “But I truly believe that the Star Sabre can be found here, on Earth.”

“You are very certain about that.” Ratchet said, looking at the bot.

“I think I can feel it here.” Firetrigger said as he placed his servo on his spark.

“What do you mean?” Ratchet questioned.

“I feel a force on this planet.” Firetrigger explained.

“It could be the matrix of leadership.” Ratchet claimed.

Firetrigger shook his helm “It’s something bigger Ratchet.” He tried to explain. “I don’t really know what it is.”

“You should tell Optimus when he awakens.” Ratchet added.

Firetrigger nodded his helm.

Ratchet began to work on something on the monitor.

“When are the others coming back?”

“It is Saturday,” Ratchet looked at the time, “So around eight.” He kept his optics fixed on the monitor.

“You transform into vehicles to keep yourselves a secret?” Firetrigger thought aloud.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because this country’s government has given us a chance to keep this war a secret between Autobots and Decepticons without human intervention.” Optimus’ voice boomed across the foyer.

“Understandable.” Firetrigger said.

“Good morning Optimus.” Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded at his friend in acknowledgement.

“Would I need to find an alternate mode?” Firetrigger asked.

“Soon Firetrigger. How long have you been awake?” Optimus asked.

“4am.” He responded.

Optimus was shocked.

“His internal clock is not accustomed to our time.” Ratchet explained

“I thought it was 6am, when I woke up.” Firetrigger added.

“What did you do to pass time?” Optimus asked.

“I caught up on this war.” Firetrigger explained. “I went through articles, documents, and saw many pictures.”

“Tell him about the Star Sabre.” Ratchet interjected.

“I believe that the Star Sabre is on this planet.” Firetrigger paused and continued, “I feel a force on Earth. I am not certain what it is, but it could be the Star Sabre.”

“Why do you believe it is the Star Sabre?” Optimus inquired.

“Everytime I wake, it’s the first thing on my mind. You and Ratchet did say that Primus laid upon me a power, and I believe that Primus, himself, is sending me a message through the ages.”

Ratchet and Optimus looked at the bot.

“I sound crazy…” Firetrigger said rubbing his arm.

“No,” Optimus said as he put a servo on the bot’s shoulder. “It could be a possibility.”

Firetrigger looked at the leader. All of a sudden he felt a surge go through him from Optimus. It was a flashback.

Ratchet and Optimus noticed the bot’s faceplate go blank.

“Firetrigger.” Ratchet called his name.

Firetrigger blinked then looked around.

“What happened?” Optimus asked.

“It- the, the matrix,” Firetrigger stuttered.

“What about it?” Ratchet asked concerned.

“It talked to me,” He continued, “It showed me.”

“Showed you what?” Ratchet asked.

“Myself.” Firetrigger explained.

“Is that possible?” Ratchet asked Optimus.

“The matrix works in strange ways, Ratchet.” Optimus told. “What else did it show you?”

“I have some sort of power. That’s all it showed me.” Firetrigger stated while grabbing the back of his helm, “Is it possible for me to go back to my berth room?”

Optimus nodded.

“He should really get that checked out, Optimus.” Ratchet said while looking at the bot leave.

Before Optimus had a chance to respond, he heard honks coming from the entrance way. It was his Autobots: Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee with their human friends. They transformed and told him good morning. He said it back to them.

“Where's the new bot?” Miko asked as soon as she could.

Ratchet grunted.


	5. Chapter 4

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few hours after chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“I’m hungry!” Miko whined, “Let’s go get lunch.”

“Miko don’t we have something in the mini-fridge?” Jack asked.

“If we did, I wouldn’t be complaining.” Miko got up from the couch, “Come on, let’s get a burger you can get us a discount.”

“Raf?” Jack said, looking at the young boy.

“A cheeseburger sounds good.” Rafael responded.

“Alright, let’s roll out!” Miko exclaimed as she put her fists on her hips.

Jack shook his head and sighed.

“So who’s gonna take us?” Miko asked.

They looked around and only saw Ratchet.

“Rat-” Miko was cut off.

“No.” He immediately said.

“Ratchet please the other’s are on a mission.” Jack pleaded.

“Exactly, I have to stay here to groundbridge them back.” Ratchet explained as he kept his optics on the monitor.

“Ratchet.” Firetrigger said grabbing the attention of everyone in the foyer.

Ratchet looked back at the bot.

“I think I need that scan.” Firetrigger said as he walked towards the medic with his servo on the back of his helm.

“I’ll start preparing for the scan, take a seat on the berth.” Ratchet ordered.

“Wait, why doesn’t Firetrigger take us?” Miko asked.

“He doesn’t have a vehicle form at this moment.” Ratchet explained as he began to prepare for the scan.

“What’re you doing Ratchet?” Rafael asked.

“I’m going to scan his memory processor and check his signals.” Ratchet explained.

“Can you also make him speak English?” Miko asked.

Rafael made his way closer to the new bot.

“I cannot force him to turn on his translator, Miko.” Ratchet said as he placed some suction cups on Firetrigger’s helm.

Rafael waved at Firetrigger.

Firetrigger smiled at the boy, “Como estas chiquito?”

Rafael smiled back, “Te duele la cabeza?”

“Un poco, Ratchet va ver lo que me pasa.” Firetrigger explained.

Ratchet began checking Firetrigger’s processor on the monitor.

“Raf what are you guys talking about?” Miko asked.

“Just asking him if his head hurts.” Rafael responded.

“His head hurts? Why?” Miko asked.

“That’s what Ratchet is trying to find out.” Jack said.

Firetrigger looked at Miko. He made eye contact with her. “Mi-ko.”

Miko was shocked, “He knows my name?”

“He knows all of your names.” Ratchet said observing the info coming from the monitor, “Keep conversing with him, it helps the data.”

“Ask him what Jack’s name is.” Miko said.

“Sabes el nombre de el?” Rafael asked and motioned towards Jack.

“Se llama Jackson, Arcee es su guardian.” Firetrigger responded.

“Si, y el mio?” Rafael asked.

“Bumblebee.” He responded.

“And mines Bulkhead.” Miko blurted.

Firetrigger nodded.

“Oh I know,” Miko said too excited, “Como se dice, helado?”

Firetrigger tilted his head, “Helado?”

“Miko you just asked him, ‘how do you say, ice cream’” Rafael pointed out.

“I wanted to ask him how he was.” Miko said.

“You say-” Rafael was cut off.

“Don’t tell me, I can figure it out.” Miko said as she put her hand on her chin.

“Ratchet, anything?” Jack asked the medic.

“His processor is functioning at a normal capacity, his waves are good as well…” He trailed off, “Wait, there seems to be something.” Ratchet made his way over to Firetrigger. “I need to see the back of your head.”

Firetrigger turned around.

Ratchet scanned the back of his helm, until it showed red. “Bend your neck down.” He commanded

“I got it!” Miko exclaimed, “Como estas?!” She asked.

“Estoy-” He was caught off by the amount of pressure and pain he felt in his helm. “Ra-tchet, wha-t’re you do-ing.” He asked in Cybertronian.

“Hold still, it looks like you have a piece of metal lodged into your skull.” Ratchet said as he began to gently pull on the metal.

Firetrigger grunted in pain as Ratchet gently pulled the metal out.

“What’s happening?” Jack asked.

“There’s a piece of metal lodged in his skull. It could’ve been lodged in there when he landed.” Ratchet explained as he kept pulling on it.

Firetrigger yelled as Ratchet pulled more on the metal.

“Why don’t you put him under?” Rafael asked. 

“It is more dangerous, I could sever something and not know if he’ll wake up. This let’s me know he’s fine.” Ratchet explained.

“So screaming is fine.” Miko asked.

*Ratchet, send us a groundbridge* Optimus said through the monitor.

Miko quickly made her way to the communication link. “Ratchet’s got his hands busy with something boss bot.”

Ratchet grunted. “Rafael please send them a groundbridge.” He said as he wiggled the metal more out of the bot’s skull.

“But Raf’s gonna send one now.” She said before Optimus had a chance to respond.

The groundbridge whirled to life.

“It is almost out Firetrigger, one last big pull should do it.” Ratchet said. “It is going to hurt.” Ratchet made one last pull and took out the metal piece from Firetrigger’s helm.

It was covered in a small amount of energon.

Firetrigger had screamed so much, he fainted.

The Autobots made their way through the groundbridge and found the medic with a piece of metal in his servos covered in energon and the humans covering their ears. Ratchet loooked like a mad scientist that had comitted murder and the humans had witnessed it.

“Ratchet, what has happened?” Optimus asked.

The groundbridge closed behind them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“So a piece of metal was stuck in his head?” Arcee tried to piece together what had happened.

“Well, how did it get there?” Bulkhead asked.

“The only explanation could be a loose piece of metal was forced into his skull when he crash landed on Earth.” Ratchet explained, as he cleaned his servos.

“Ouch, that must’ve hurt a lot.” Smokescreen said.

“It sounded like it, you should’ve heard him scream.” Miko interjected.

*Bweep Boop Bweaop* Bumblebee asked.

“He should be fine. I checked for internal bleeding, no signs. His vitals are strong.” Ratchet paused, then continued, “The only thing that worries me is if I damaged his occipital processor. The metal was very close to it.”

“I am sure he will be fine, but we will find out when he awakens.” Optimus said as he looked at the unconscious bot.

“I hope he is fine.” Ratchet said under his breath.

The Autobots disbursed.

Optimus walked towards his friend, “Ratchet he is going to be fine, your medic capabilities are very effective.” He tried to cheer up his friend.

Ratchet began to clean up his station, “Optimus, I’m just scared that I might’ve ruined a great soldier due to this.” He held the metal piece in his servo. 

“Do not worry too much Ratchet. If Firetrigger really is the strong warrior that we know, he should be able to recover.” Optimus consoled his friend.

Ratchet finished organizing his section.

Firetrigger twitched his servo. Ratchet noticed this and went over to the patient.

“Firetrigger?” The medic asked, “Are you coming to?”

Firetrigger grunted as he got up. He grabbed his helm, “Who’s Firetrigger?” He asked looking directly at Ratchet.

Ratchet was shocked and felt like a failure. “Optimus… I damaged his memory even more.”

Firetrigger saw the sadness and frustration coming from Ratchet. “Ratchet I’m joking, I’m sorry… I thought it would be funnier.” He gave the medic a weak smile.

Ratchet’s emotions were confused, he didn’t know what to say. He simply walked away from the situation. The others noticed this and asked him what was wrong, but he completely ignored them and kept walking. Then they all looked at Optimus and Firetrigger.

“What happened?” Smokescreen asked.

“Stupid, that’s what happened.” Firetrigger responded feeling bad for the recent events.

Smokescreen and the other were confused about the response, but continued what they were doing.

Firetrigger sighed, then placed his servo on his forehelm, “I’ve always been terrible at jokes.”

“Perhaps that was not the most appropriate time to use a joke, Firetrigger. Ratchet was very concerned about your health.” Optimus said as he sat next to the bot.

Firetrigger nodded.

“How are you feeling?” Optimus asked.

“Better,” He continued, “Taking that piece of metal out really relieved the pressure I felt.” He rubbed the back of his helm.

“Optimus,” Bulkhead got the leader’s attention, “I’m going to take the kids out to get some food, we’ll be back in a bit.”

“Of course Bulkhead.” Optimus nodded at the wrecker.

The wrecker transformed into his vehicle form and drove the kids to the burger joint.

“Where are they going?” Firetrigger asked.

“He’s going to take them to go get lunch.” Optimus explained.

Firetrigger nodded.

“Firetrigger, I think it’s time for you to have an alt mode.” Optimus continued, “You will not be using it much, but it is just for emergencies.”

“Understandable.” Firetrigger said.

Optimus got up and looked over to the remaining bots. “Bumblebee, Smokescreen. I have a task for both of you.”

They both looked at him, “What’s up Optimus?” Smokescreen said.

“I need both of you to help Firetrigger find a fitting vehicle mode for him.” Optimus commanded.

“Awesome.” Smokescreeen said excitedly.

Optimus locked some coordinates into the groundbridge and activated the groundbridge. “Call for back-up, if anything happens.” Optimus reminded them. “Smokescreen and Bumblebee will help you find a vehicle mode.”

Firetrigger nodded at the Autobot leader.

All three of the bots made their way through the groundbridge.

**Abandoned Auto-shop**   
  
The three bots walked around the auto-shop hoping to find something that Firetrigger would like.

“So what’s your type?” Smokescreen asked.

“I don’t have a type…” Firetrigger responded, slightly embarrassed.

*That’s okay, you’ll know when you see it.* Bumblebee said.

“We should split up, just to get more area.” Smokescreen suggested.

*I don’t think that’s a good idea, the Decepticons could come-* Bumblebee was interrupted.

“Bee, why would the Decepticons come all the way out here for no reason. There’s no energon, just old cars.” Smokescreen explained his naive thinking.

*Alright, just keep close. Especially you Firetrigger.* Bumblebee said.

Firetrigger had a shocked face, “I can stand my ground.” He responded.

Smokescreen scoffed, “You haven’t fought in eons.”

“Yes, but-” Firetrigger was interrupted.

*Smokescreen’s right, you’ve been in stasis for a long time, and you’ve never encountered a Decepticon before.* Bumblebee said.

“I was an officer once.” Firetrigger argued.

“Eons ago…” Smokescreen said.

*Alright, let’s stop wasting time.* Bumblebee said. *Let’s just find something, stick close.* Bumblebee sternly said.

It felt like they were there for hours looking for a suitable vehicle for Firetrigger. They were actually there for thirty minutes, that’s when Smokescreen heard something coming from a distance.   
  
Firetrigger was still searching, he hadn't noticed that something was coming in from the road. Smokescreen rushed to where Firetrigger was, and noticed that the cars were nearing them quickly. Not thinking, Smokescreen rushed Firetrigger, then tackled him behind a huge rusted billboard. Just as he did that, two sport cars drove in.    
  
"What was that for?" Firetrigger asked.   
  
"Shhh, look." Smokescreen whispered.   
  
Firetrigger looked and saw two sport cars roll up into the entrance of the auto-shop. He noticed two humans get out of them.

“You think Bumblebee knows?” Firetrigger asked.

“Yes, now look…” Smokescreen forced Firetrigger’s helm towards the direction of the cars. "Firetrigger get a load of those cars!" Smokescreen pointed at the two sport cars. 

One of the sports car was a Hennessey Venom GT, and the other a Bugatti Chiron.   
  
His optic ridges went up, “They are pretty nice.” Firetrigger stated.   
  
"Pretty nice?! That's all you have to say, they're amazing!" Smokescreen yelled.   
  
"Smokescreen, keep it down, the humans could hear you" Firetrigger scolded Smokescreen.   
  
"Sorry, but since we were looking for something" Smokescreen nudged Firetrigger so he would get a clue.   
  
"Yeah, you're right" Firetrigger scanned one of the vehicles, when the humans weren't looking.

**Autobot Base**

"Optimus, we found what we were looking for, think you could bridge us back?" Smokescreen com-med base.   
  
Optimus heard Smokescreen, “Groundbridge on the way.” He responded as he activated the bridge.

The three bots walked into the base, then Optimus closed the bridge.   
  
"Did you find anything?" Optimus asked curiously.   
  
"Did he find anything?!" Smokescreen exclaimed. "He found something smooth, sportsy, extreme, and most importantly: fast!"   
  
Optimus waited for the bot to transform.   
  
Firetrigger transformed into his vehicle mode. He had chosen the Bugatti Chiron. He was dark red in the front with black in the back. Optimus, Arcee, and Smokescreen looked at Firetrigger in shock even more when he roared his engine to life.

*I thought it was too flashy, but they insisted.* Bumblebee said crossing his arms.

“I agree it’s a bit flashy, you don’t find anything like that in Jasper, Nevada.” Arcee agreed with Bee.

Firetrigger transformed back. “Smokescreen thought it was appropriate for me, because he said and I quote, “You will look like a boss bot entering battle” unquote.” Firetrigger said.

They looked at the young bot, “It’s true especially cause he’s-” Smokescreen stopped himself.

“Finish that sentence, Smokescreen.” Firetrigger said.

Smokescreen looked at Optimus. Optimus wasn’t too happy. “...Cause he’s an officer. Well used to be, but you need to be fast to catch perps.” Smokescreen lied, he looked at Optimus again.

“Firetrigger can keep his alt mode, he will not be leaving base momentarily, until his training is completed.” Optimus said.

Firetrigger sighed, “How long is training?” He asked.

“However long it takes.” Optimus bluntly said.

Firetrigger was frustrated by this fact, but did not argue with Optimus. “What should I do in my free time then?”

“Base work.” Optimus said.

“Oof.” Came out of Smokescreen’s mouth, “Good luck.”

Firetrigger was a bit confused.

Arcee noticed this. “Chore duty, we all have to do it.” She paused then continued, “But you’re going to be doing most of it.”

“Arcee and Smokescreen will give you an overview of your duties whilst on base.” Optimus said as he walked away towards the monitor.

They were both speechless and had shocked expressions on their faces.

“Ugh,” Smokescreen whined, “C’mon then…”

“I can’t believe we got stuck with chore duty.” Arcee said.

“Well, you’re just teaching me.” Firetrigger said.

“Yeah, but no one has done chores this week,” Smokescreen kept whining, “So while we’re teaching you-”

“We also have to do the chores.” Arcee finished his sentence.

“Kill two birds with one stone.” Firetrigger said optimistically.

“You’re too happy about this.” Smokescreen said. 

“Sorry, it’s just a phrase I’ve always wanted to use.” Firetrigger said giving them an apologetic look.

“Let’s just get this done.” Arcee said, taking the lead.


	6. Chapter 5

“Where are the others?” Jack asked Optimus as he got out of Bulkhead.

“Arcee and Smokescreen are giving Firetrigger an overview on base duty.” Optimus explained.

*Bweep bwoop* Bumblebee said.

“Yeah you did.” Rafaels said.

“What did he say?” Miko asked.

“He got lucky; he got out of chore duty.” Rafael explained to Miko.

Bulkhead transformed.

*Bweep bwoop brrrep bwop* Bumblebee said.

“They should,” Optimus said, “I wonder what's taking them so long.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“How did you confuse paint with water?” Arcee asked Smokescreen.

“Um, the same way you confused soap with energon.” Smokescreen snorted back.

“Autobots.” Firetrigger said.

They both looked at him, “What?” They furiously exclaimed.

“We’re almost done, let’s just focus on finishing.” Firetrigger said.

“We would’ve been done an hour ago, if it weren’t for Arcee.” Smokescreen blurted.

That infuriated Arcee, she clenched her fists and was about to attack Smokescreen.

“Woah,” Firetrigger intervened as he got in the middle of both of them. “How about, I finish by myself. I think I know what I’m doing.”

“What?” They both looked at him.

“Are you sure?” Arcee asked.

“Yes, I am very certain. I can do this.” Firetrigger said.

“Sounds good.” Smokescreen said as he transformed and went towards the foyer.

“Not so fast, Smokescreen.” Arcee said as she transformed and followed the young Autobot.

Firetrigger looked at the mess he had to clean up by himself. He sighed, then started to work.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Smokescreen transformed back, when he arrived in the foyer.

Arcee wasn’t so far behind him.

“Why the hurry?” Bulkhead asked.

“We’re done.” Smokescreen said, “We would’ve been done earlier, but Arcee-”

“Are you kidding me, Smokescreen?!” Arcee exclaimed, “You’re the one who confused paint with water!” She was infuriated.

“Where is Firetrigger?” Optimus asked. 

“He’s cleaning up Smokescreen’s mess.” Arcee responded, crossing her arms.

“Smokescreen,” Optimus began, “You cannot leave your work for others to do. Go back and help Firetrigger.”

Smokescreen grunted, “Okay…”

Arcee laughed.

“Arcee you will go as well.” Optimus commanded.

Arcee’s expression changed.

“I will go also, to make sure the work gets done this time.” Optimus said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Firetrigger sighed as he finished cleaning up the mess Smokescreen had caused. He was relieved to be finished and to be left alone. He hadn’t gotten used to being around his kind yet, because he had spent so many years being the only Cybertronian. He began to pack the tools he had used to clean, away into the storage unit. He began to make his way back to the foyer, he noticed Ratchet coming out of his room. He thought this would be a good time to apologize formally.

“Ratchet,” He grabbed the medic’s attention.

Ratchet looked at him and closed the door behind him.

“I wanted to formally apologize for the little joke I pulled earlier.” Firetrigger truthfully said.

“You’re forgiven.” The old medic said. “No more jokes, though.” Ratchet said as he walked towards the foyer.

Firetrigger walked next to him, “I promise.”

“How’s your head?” Ratchet asked.

“Much better, many thanks. It relieved a lot of pressure I felt.” Firetrigger thanked the medic.

“You’re welcome.” Ratchet said.

Firetrigger noticed something going on with Ratchet, “Are you okay? You look tired.”

“That’s what war does to you.” Ratchet answered.

“That can’t be the only thing-” He was interrupted.

“Firetrigger?” Smokescreen asked.

Firetrigger looked at the Autobot.

“You’re done?” Smokescreen asked.

Firetrigger noticed Optimus and Arcee behind the young Autobot. “Yes.”

“That was so fast…” Smokescreen said questioning the quickness of the bot.

“You are done?” Optimus asked.

“Yes Optimus.” Firetrigger responded.

He thought, “Smokescreen you will help Firetrigger next time.”

“There’s no need Optimus, I like working alone.” Firetrigger said as he looked at Arcee and Smokescreen, “There’s no bickering.”

“We both have that in common.” Ratchet said as he kept walking.

“You need me to do something else Optimus?” Firetrigger asked.

They began walking back to the foyer.

“You will not be using your vehicle mode frequently, but you will need to know the rules of the road.” Optimus said.

“You mean traffic laws?” Firetrigger added.

“Yes, are you familiar with them?” Optimus quired.

“A bit, but I could brush up on them. Especially because I’m in a different region of the Earth.” Firetrigger stated.

“Well said.” Optimus agreed with the bot.

By now the Autobot’s had arrived to the foyer again.

“Jackson.” Optimus grabbed the teenager’s attention. “Is it possible for you to instruct traffic laws to Firetrigger?”

The teenager looked at the bot, then back at Optimus. “Yeah no problem, but I’m going to have to take Raf with me because of the language barrier.” He confessed.

Optimus looked at the bot, then back at Jack, “That is an excellent idea. As long it won’t intrude on his learning.” 

“Can I come?” Miko asked.

“Miko,” Bulkhead began, “I think it is safer for you to stay here. Firetrigger doesn’t have a lot of experience with Decpticons.” 

“I don’t think we’ll get attacked by Decepticons.” Miko continued, “Besides isn’t it fair to take all three of us, I mean we are a package.”

“Barely.” Jack said under his breath.

“Hey!” Miko punched him on the arm.

“Oww!” Jack said.

Firetrigger stared confused at the situation. “What is happening?” He asked Arcee.

“Give us a sec.” She responded. “Miko, don’t make this more complicated than it has to be.”

“Bulkhead and Arcee are correct.” Optimus added, “Firetrigger is not fully capable of fighting Decepticons yet, he is much less prepared to protect humans as well.” Optimus made his point.

“Optimus?” Firetrigger intervened.

Everyone looked at him.

“I can’t understand English, but it seems like all of you are upset at the young female… Why?” He truthfully asked.

“I have asked Jack and Rafael to accompany you to learn the traffic laws, but Miko wants to go as well.” Optimus explained.

“Why can’t she?” Firetrigger asked.

“You are not yet suitable to defend yourself and much more a human life from the Decepticons.” Optimus came clean.

“But yet, you trust me with two human lives.” Firetrigger truthfully said.

The room fell even more silent. The others were shocked.

Optimus looked at the humans and thought. “Miko, you will be allowed to go with them.”

Miko was shocked, “Really?” She was very excited. She quickly made her way down the stairs. "YAY! Firetrigger let's go!" Miko screamed.

Jack and Rafael followed her.

“Optimus, are you sure about this?” Arcee asked the leader.

“Yes Arcee.” Optimus responded.

“Firetrigger we are trusting you with the humans. I need you to be careful with the humans. As you can see they don't have the same protective armor as us. If you see any Decepticons, call for backup." Optimus informed Firetrigger.

“I understand Optimus.” Firetrigger said. He then looked at the others.

Arcee was giving him a death stare, so was Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Smokescreen had his arms crossed, but didn’t care that much.

Firetrigger felt pressure to say something. “I promise no harm will come to them.”

“If anything happens to them,” Arcee started.

“You’re gonna get crushed.” Bulkhead finished, while making a punching motion with his servos.

*Yeah* Bumblebee agreed.

This made Firetrigger more nervous than he already was. But he understood, he had a human friend of his own, and he wouldn’t want anything to happen to her. He nodded his helm at them then transformed.

“Woah!” Miko and Rafael said in unison.

“Nice wheels.” Miko said.

Miko got into the passenger’s seat and Rafael got into the back.

Jack opened the door and was about to get when Arcee got his attention.

“Jack,” She continued, “Call base if anything happens.”

“I know.” Jack said as he began to get in.

Arcee grabbed Firetrigger’s door and bent down to make eye contact with Jack. “I’m serious, Jackson Darby.”

“Alright, I got it ‘Cee.” Jack responded a bit annoyed.

Firetrigger shut the door and revved his engine, then sped off.

“You seem too calm about this.” Arcee told her leader.

“I trust Firetrigger will do the right thing.” Optimus said in a monotone voice, but inside he was worried.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Alright, first lesson of the day,” Jack said. “Stop sign, what do we do here?”

Firetrigger stopped at the stop sign.

“Does he understand me?” Jack asked Rafael.

“No, I don’t think so.” Rafael answered.

“Ask him how he knew about stop signs.” Jack said.

“Sabes manejar, ya?” Rafael asked the bot.

“Si, un poco. Mi amiga me enseñó como conducir.” Firetrigger responded.

“Amiga, means friend right?” Jack asked. “He has a friend.”

“Tenías una amiga en Costa Rica?” Rafael asked.

“Si. Ahora donde voy?” Firetrigger asked.

“He said yes he has a friend in Costa Rica, and asked where are we going next.” Rafael explained.

“Just straight until that light. Also tell him that red means stop, green means go, and yellow means pass with caution or just stop before the line.” Jack explained.

“Uhhhhhh,” Rafael began to translate, “Dise que vaya directo. También dice que, rojo significa parar, verde significa ir, y amarillo significa pasar con precaución o simplemente detenerse antes de la línea.” Rafael translated as fast as he could.

“Ok, Jackson Darby.” Firetrigger said in a really bad English accent.

Miko laughed.

“Arcee…” Jack said under his breath.

“Le gusto mi chiste?” Firetrigger asked.

“You liked his joke?” Raf asked Miko.

“Yeah it was funny.” Miko responded.

“Dise que si.” Raf translated.

“Can you tell him to focus.” Jack said.

“Jack dise que te concentres.” Rafael said.

“Okay.” Firetrigger said.

“Tell him to look at the signs for the speed limit, he’s supposed to be going 25 miles per hour right now.” Jack said.

“Ugh this is so boring.” Miko said.

“Tienes que mirar las señales para el límite de velocidad.” Rafael translated.

“Miko, you’re the one who wanted to come. The Autobots told you to stay at base, but you decided to come.” Jack explained.

“Yeah, but this is so much better than staying at base.” Miko argued.

“Then don’t complain.” Jack argued back.

Miko rolled down her window. “Hey look, it’s where you work.” Miko exclaimed.

Jack rolled his eyes.

Firetrigger stopped at a red light.

“Uh,” Jack struggled to find words, “Bueno trabajo?”

Firetrigger chuckled, “Gracias.”

The light turned green and Firetrigger went to the other light which was red. When he stopped, two purple vehicles showed up on each side of him.

The humans became alert to the situation. 

“Miko roll up the window, NOW!” Jack yelled.

Miko did as told.

“Que esta pasando Rafael?” Firetrigger asked.

“De-cepticons.” Rafael stuttered in fear.

“Que asemos?” Firetrigger asked.

“Call the team!” Miko exclaimed.

Rafael was hyper-ventillating in the back of the car.

“Raf, we’re gonna be fine.” Jack tried to calm the boy.

“Yeah, Firetrigger is gonna keep us safe.” Miko soothed the boy as well.

  
  


“Raf we need you right now.” Jack said.

The human boy was still in a state of panic.

The Decepticons had pulled out their guns and were pointing it at the new bot.

The light turned green at this point.

Firetrigger tightened the seat belts around the humans and sped off. He ignored every human traffic law.

The Decepticons followed him.

“Jack,” Firetrigger tried to communicate with the older human boy, “Ayuda.” He used simple words.

Jack thought about what that meant.

“He said help.” Miko barked.

“How?” Jack said.

“Base Jack! Call base!” Miko screamed.

Jack tried to get his phone out, but it was in his back pocket and the seat belt was too tight. “I can’t get it!”

“Me neither!” Miko looked worried. “Raf we’re going to be fine.”

Firetrigger found an abandoned gas station and skirted to a stop, “Base.” Came out of his mouth.

Jack finally got to his cell phone and called Autobot HQ.

The Decepticons skirted to a stop and then transformed. They walked closer to the bot.

“Raf can you translate?” Miko looked back at the boy.

He nodded.

“I can’t get a signal.” Jack said.

“Rafael, tengo que pelear. Necesito que se bajen y busquen un lugar seguro.” Firetrigger said to the very nervous boy.

Rafael took a deep breath, “He said he needs to fight. And to look for a safe space.” Raphael communicated to the others.

Jack scanned the outside environment before getting out, “Over there, go!” He pointed to the building.

The humans made a run for it towards the building.

Firetrigger transformed and got out his taser from his sub-space. “Decpeticons, leave us alone. We don’t want any trouble.”

“Oh, that’s a first. So you don’t like English?” One vehicon rhetorically asked.

“Just give us the humans and we’ll leave you alone.” The second vehicon said.

“Leave them alone.” Firetrigger said as he took a stance.

“Oh how cute, a police taser.” One vehicon said, “Are you going to prick us with that?” They chuckled.

Firetrigger just stood there, waiting. 

“I hope you know how to use that thing, cause we’re going to kick your tail pipe.” The first vehicon said.

They came at Firetrigger with their full force. They split off to make it harder for him.

Firetrigger was nervous, but he knew he had to protect himself and the humans at all costs.

Both vehicons came at him at the same time. He stepped back and let them crash into each other. Both of them grunted and slowly got up.

“You’ll pay for that Autobot.” The first vehicon said as he brought out his blaster.

The second vehicon did the same.

Firetrigger kept quiet and waited for them to attack.

The first vehicon began to shoot at Firetrigger, he tried his best to dodge the shots, but was hit twice and fell backwards.

He saw one of the vehicons go towards the building the humans were in. He tried to get up, but the first vehicon put his pede on top of his chassis. Firetrigger took the chance and grabbed his foot and made the vehicon stumble to the ground. Firetrigger immediately got on top of the vehicon and laid punches into his helm.

The vehicon tried to blast Firetrigger off, but Firetrigger blocked his shot and made him go unconscious.

Firetrigger heard a scream come from the building.

The second vehicon had found the humans hiding behind a green, rusted dumpster. The vehicon grabbed the dumpster and threw it in another direction to uncover the humans. He was about to grab them when Firetrigger tackled him to the ground.

They rolled, but the vehicon found himself on top of Firetrigger. He threw some punches, but Firetrigger dodged every single one.

Firetrigger threw him off and brought out his taser again.

The vehicon leapt towards the bot and tried to get a punch in, but Firetrigger blocked the blow and tased the Decepticon. Tried to tase the vehicon, his taser wasn’t working.

“You should try something like this.” The vehicon said as he penetrated Firetrigger’s armor with a dagger.

Firetrigger groaned in pain and grabbed where he had been stabbed.

“Weak Autobot,” The vehicon spat as he swung a punch into the bot and then another.

Firetrigger fell to the ground. His derma was bust open and was bleeding.

“I’ll be taking the humans now, Lord Megatron will be delighted.” The vehicon said as he stepped over Firetrigger’s body and walked towards the humans.

Firetrigger groaned in pain, but got up slowly as not to alert the Decepticon. He ignored the pain, “Decepticon!” He got the vehicon’s attention, “We’re not done yet.”

“Stupid Autobot, when will you-” The vehicon could not finish his sentence because Firetrigger had tackled him once more.

This time Firetrigger was on top and reminded himself about the cuffs in his sub-space. He got them out and tied the vehicon’s servos together. “You are under arrest,” He said through the pain, “for assault of a police Lieutenant, and many other offenses I cannot think up of right now.” Firetrigger said as he got off the Decepticon and laid on his back next to him.

“Police Lieutenant, huh… Megatron will be intrigued.” The vehicon said.

Firetrigger ignored him and just laid there thinking about the pain.

Before the vehicon had a chance to say something else, a groundbridge opened behind Firetrigger’s helm.

A being approached him, he looked at the being.

“I finally met the Decepticons.” Firetrigger said.

The being looked Firetrigger up and down and noticed his wound. “Ratchet, prepare med-bay.”

“Where are the kids?” Arcee said concerned.

Firetrigger lifted his helm and pointed towards the three humans.

Their guardians rushed towards them.

“Will you need assistance to get up?” Optimus asked.

“That will be very kind of you, Optimus.” Firetrigger answered.

Optimus stuck out his servo for the bot to grab. Firetrigger grabbed his servo and Optimus pulled him up. He grunted the whole way up.

“Was he the only Decepticon?” Optimus asked, looking at the cuffed vehicon.

“No, my buddy is lying over there lifeless because of him.” The vehicon provoked.

“He’s not dead,” Firetrigger grabbed his abdomen while hanging onto Optimus’ shoulder, “He’s unconscious, I would never kill another Cybertronian.” He confessed.

“Pathetic.” The vehicon said.

“What’re you going to do with him?” Firetrigger asked.

“Let him go, once we’re ready to leave.” Optimus responded as he looked at the others.

The others made their way towards Optimus and Firetrigger with the humans in their servos.

“Autobots, you may leave.” Optimus commanded. He waited for the Autobots to pass through the groundbridge. “Can you stand by yourself?” He asked Firetrigger.

“Yes.” Firetrigger said as he unwrapped his arm from Optimus.

Optimus grabbed the vehicon by the cuffs and stood him up. “Give me the key.” He told Firetrigger.

Firetrigger handed him the key.

Optimus grabbed the key and released the vehicon from the cuff-links.

“Until we meet again Autobots.” He said as he transformed and drove away.

“He’s going to leave his friend behind?” Firetrigger asked.

“Yes, but he will come to and call for a groundbridge.” Optimus explained as he placed Firetrigger’s arm around his neck again.

“Are they all so rude?” Firetrigger asked as they began to walk through the groundbridge.

“You have much to learn, Firetrigger.” Optimus said.

The groundbridge closed behind them.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Autobots had just walked into base**

**Autobot Base 7 pm**   
  
Optimus and Firetrigger came through the groundbridge.

“Woah,” Smokescreen said, “Looks like someone met the Decepticons.”

“I’ll be fine, thanks for your concern.” Firetrigger sarcastically said, grabbing his torso.

“Bring him here.” Ratchet told Optimus.

Optimus brought Firetrigger to the medic to the medic.

Firetrigger laid down on the berth, he grunted when he crunched his abdomen. The dagger was still inside him.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Raf asked.

“Do not worry Rafael, he is in good hands.” Optimus responded.

“Optimus,” Arcee began, “Firetrigger is too inexperienced to be taking care of the kids.”

“Woah, Arcee.” Jack said kinda pissed by the ‘kids’ part.

“It’s true Optimus,” Bulkhead added, “He put the kids in danger.”

“Bulkhead!” Miko exclaimed as she crossed her arms at the green wrecker. She too was mad about them using the word ‘kids.’

*Beep Boop* Bumblebee agreed.

“Firetrigger is-” Optimus was interrupted.

“Optimus sorry for interrupting, but Firetrigger did keep us safe.” Jack said.

“Yeah, even though the Decepticons kicked his butt, we’re still alive.” Miko added.

“No one could’ve seen them coming.” Raphael commented.

“Bot’s,” Jack started, “Firetrigger could be inexperienced with handling two situations at once, but he tried his best and he got hurt protecting us. I feel like that’s a win in some book, and you guys shouldn’t decide whether or not he can protect us based on one situation.” He finished.

“Well said Jackson,” Optimus paused and continued, “But, he will not be protecting you until he has had sufficient training.”

“Ouch.” Frietrigger said as Ratchet took out the dagger.

Ratchet put the dagger on the medical table.

The Autobots and humans gathered around the medic and the patient.

“I need space to work.” Ratchet exploded.

The others backed off and gave the medic space, except Rafael.

He was leaning against the railing on top of Firetrigger.

Firetrigger had his helm flat on the berth, so when he looked up he saw Rafael. He gave the small boy a warm smile.

Rafael saw Ratchet wielding the bot’s body back together. He saw the sparks and fire coming from the medic’s tool.

“No duele?” Rafael asked.

“No mucho.” Firetrigger responded.

“Como sigues? Te vi muy asustado.” Firetrigger said, worried about the boy’s health.

“Mejor. Gracias por protegernos.” Rafael thanked him.

“No te preocupes, estoy para servir y proteger.” Firetrigger responded.

“Hey Raf, come over here for a sec.” Jack called the boy over.

Rafael waved goodbye before he left.

“He has gotten a liking to you.” Ratchet said as he continued to fix his injury.

“Yes, I wonder why?” Firetrigger asked.

“He feels connected to you by something.” Ratchet explained.

“Hmm…” Firetrigger thought about the young boy. “Are you almost done?”

“Keep still and be patient.” Ratchet snarked back.

“Yes doctor.” Firetrigger responded.

**30 mins passed**

“You’re done.” Ratchet said as he transformed his tool back into a servo.

“Thank you Ratchet, again.” Firetrigger said as he got up. His abdomen felt tight.

“Yes, yes.” Ratchet shooed him away.

“Before I go,” Firetrigger started, “Our conversation earlier.”

“What about it?” Ratchet asked as he cleaned his area.

“I was going to ask you if you want some assistance, you look stressed.” Firetrigger said.

“Thank you for your concern, but I am fine.” Ratchet said not looking at the bot.

Firetrigger got up and a servo on the medic’s shoulder plate, “If you ever do need help, I’ll be willing to assist.” He removed his servo and went towards the hallway. He passed the others. The others being Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. Optimus and smokescreen went on lookout duty.

They looked at him as he walked away.

“Where’s he going?” Miko asked.

“Not really sure, Miko.” Bulkhead responded.

“One of you should ask.” Miko said.

“You guys should try to be his friend. You’ve kinda been giving him the cold shoulder.” Jack added.

Arcee scoffed and crossed her arms across her chassis.

“Bee, go talk to him.” Rafael said.

*Raf, he probably wants some alone time.* Bumblebee responded to the little kid.

“Bulkhead?” Miko looked at him with a questionable face.

“Bumblebee has a point Miko, he probably wants some alone time.” Bulkhead responded.

Jack stared at Arcee.

“Jackson Darby, I will not give you a ride home.” She threatened.

“Sounds good, I’ll hitch one with Miko.” Jack said.

“Alright.” Arcee said.

“Not alright,” Ratchet interrupted, “Optimus gave you the responsibility to look over Jack.”

Arcee shook her helm.

“If you don’t talk to him, then you get in trouble.” Jack said smiling.

“Argh.” Arcee grunted. “Why can’t these two do it.”

“Because you are the chosen one.” Miko laughed.

The three human teenagers laughed.

“Fine!” Arcee said sternly as she shook her helm. She began to make her way towards Firetrigger. She was about 7 yards behind him and he didn’t notice her. She noticed that he took a turn into the relics hallway. This made her confused and suspicious. She took this advantage to spy on what he was doing.

He entered the room where the spark extractor was. Arcee stayed behind and carefully looked at him while taking over in a corner. She saw him pick up the relic and moved it around to observe every inch of it. He then took out a data pad and seemed to write something down.

_ What is he doing?  _ Arcee thought to herself. She then saw the bot carefully set the extractor down and turn to leave. She immediately took cover. Then continued to follow the bot.

He entered another room with the resonance blaster and did the same thing. When he left the room, he took a sharp right.

Arcee took the turn as well, but completely lost sight of the bot. She was confused and bewildered. She had just seen him a couple of seconds ago. She began to walk forward a bit, when all of a sudden, she felt something on her shoulder. It took her by surprise.

Firetrigger had placed his left servo on her right shoulder and got the two-wheeler’s attention. “Are you following me?”

Arcee was still shocked, “uhh, how-, yes.” She finally answered, looking at the bot, still trying to figure out how he got behind her.

“Why?” He asked.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Arcee said not thinking.

“I don’t understand, I am not following you.” Firetrigger said.

“Why are you looking at the relics?” Arcee asked.

“I was curious about them. They only teach you so much at the Iacon Police Academy.” Firetrigger truthfully said.

“What about the part where you were logging information about them?” She interrogated the bot.

“I was not,” He took out his data pad to show Arcee, “I was reading what each one did.”

Arcee snatched the pad from his servos and looked at it.

Firetrigger was shocked when she did that.

She returned the pad and he stored it away.

“That still doesn’t explain why you were following me…” he said.

Arcee tried to explain, “The kids felt like we were giving you ‘the cold shoulder.’ So they wanted one of us to come talk to you.”

“So talking in Autobot means, stalking?”

“What, no!” Arcee disagreed, “you just seemed suspicious.”

Firetrigger grinned. “You Autobots have trust issues.” 

“We certainly do not.” Arcee pouted.

“Arcee,” Firetrigger started, “It is understandable, I’ve only been here for two days, but I hope someday we can develop a relationship.” 

Arcee was shocked by his use of words, “A relationship?” Her cheeks were flushed blue.

“As partners, sorry for the misunderstanding.” He apologized.

“Yeah,” She began to walk towards the foyer, “You should come hang out with us before we go.” 

Firetrigger nodded his helm, he walked next to the femme, “I’m sorry again for that.”

“It’s okay, I’m used to mechs hitting on me.” Arcee said.

“I was doing no such thing.” Firetrigger argued.

“I know, I’m just joking.” Arcee chuckled.

“Hmm…” Firetrigger hummed.

They arrived at the foyer.

They saw Optimus and Smokescreen drive in and transform.

Firetrigger stopped in his tracks and looked at the beings. So much had changed in the last few days for him. He was grateful for the Autbots for giving him a helping hand and introducing him to a new human culture. But he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to be part of the team. He wanted to think about it more, before he made a decision.

“You coming?” Arcee asked.

Firetrigger nodded at her. He walked towards the three Autobots that were with the humans. He saw the humans doing something with a square mechanism that showed 2-D cars racing.

“What are they doing?” he asked.

*Video games* Bumblebee responded.

Firetrigger tilted his helm in confusion. “Video games?” He asked.

“Uhh, you don’t know what video games are?” Bulkhead asked.

Firetrigger shook his helm.

“It’s an electronic game that you play on the TV.” Arcee tried to explain.

“Tv?” Firetrigger asked.

All three of the bots looked at him in disbelief.

“Have you been living in a cave?” Bulkhead asked.

“Bulkhead…” Arcee scolded the wrecker. She motioned with her helm towards the new bot and mouthed that he has been living in a cave. “Don’t answer that Fire.”

*They are almost like the monitor, but can display motion pictures that are broadcasted from anywhere.* Bumblebee explained.

“And the humans use this for fun?” Firetrigger asked.

“Yes, don’t you have a human friend?” Arcee asked.

“Yes, but I could not see what she did in her home. I just helped her with her outside chores and protected her cattle from wild animals.” He explained.

“Wow, living the life.” Arcee sarcastically said.

“I’d rather do that, than get my tailpipe handed to me by Decepticons.” Firetrigger loosened up.

*Yeah… I wish this war was over.* Bumblebee said.

“We all do.” Arcee added.

They all sighed simultaneously.

“Eat it chump!” Miko screamed as she jumped around Jack. “I won!”

“Best two outta three?” Jack suggested.

“Another chance to kick your butt?” Miko paused and continued, “Of course.” She looked at Rafael, “Unless you want to play Raf.”

“I’m good, thanks Miko.” Rafael said as he practiced his coding on his laptop.

“I wish I knew English.” Firetrigger admitted. 

“You could always turn your translator on.” Bulkhead suggested.

*He would lose the ability to understand me then. And that would be a shame.* Bumblebee said.

“I could learn manually.” Firetrigger said.

“That would take awhile, but if you’re up to it. We could teach you some words, important words.” Arcee suggested.

“Ah, like,” He changed languages, “Decepticons.” He said in English, but in a Spanish accent.

Jack and Miko paused their game and looked up at the bots. Rafael stopped coding and looked up too.

“Maybe don’t say that too loud.” Arcee shushed the bot.

“Are you teaching him English?” Miko asked.

“Just important words.” Bulkhead responded.

Miko laughed, “Like ‘Jackson Darby’.”

Rafael chuckled.

Jack shook his head remembering past events.

Firetrigger smiled, remembering his joke from earlier.

“What’s so funny?” Arcee asked the kids.

“Inside joke.” Miko said as she got back to playing the game.

“Hey!” Jack whined as he was surprised by the immediate play in the game.

Rafael went back to coding.

“You have an inside joke with them already?” Arcee asked.

“I guess so.” Firetrigger admitted.

“Scrap,” Arcee said, “Jack let’s go, we gotta make it back before your mom gets back home.”

“We should start going too Miko.” Bulkhead said.

*Bweep Boop* Bumblebee repeated what Bulkhead had said to Rafael.

“Ugh.” Miko grunted, “Ok.”

Jack stood up and turned off the tv and the gaming console.

Rafael put away his laptop into his backpack and began making his way down the stairs.

“Goodnight Autobots.” Firetrigger said as the three charges waited for their humans.

They waved goodbye and then transformed.

Firetrigger watched them leave.

“I’m glad you’re getting along.” Optimus said.

“Me too.” Firetrigger turned around to look at the leader. “I thought they would hate me for the events that happened today. I did not mean to endanger the humans.”

“They know that you meant well Firetrigger, but they were concerned for the humans lives.” Optimus explained.

“When would we start my training?” Firetrigger changed the subject.

“Tomorrow before sunrise, if you’d like.” Optimus said.

Firetrigger nodded in acceptance, “Goodnight Optimus.” 

“Goodnight Firetrigger.” Optimus replied back.

Firetrigger made his way to his berth room. He opened his berth room door and then closed it behind himself when he entered. He laid himself on his berth and thought about today’s events until he found himself asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"This isn’t time to sleep!" Springer yelled. "You're in the middle of a battle zone!"

  
Knightfire shook his helm and grabbed his shoulder while getting up and running towards Springer. He took cover behind a column next to Springer. He sat down, “Primus he hit me hard.” He looked at the injury under his servo. The blaster had left a dent in the knight’s shoulder. The cracks in his shoulder bleed energon.

Springer looked down at the Knight, “You’ve survived worse.” He looked back at the raiders and took a shot at them. Then took cover when they shot back.

“Still stings though.” Knightfire said in pain as he slowly got up and took out his blaster.

“Bringing out the blaster. I thought you hated those things.” Springer said.

“Up close and personal is a dangerous option with these criminals. They’ve been known to fight dirty.” Knightfire explained.

“Nothing Knightfire and Springer can’t handle.” Springer said confidently.

“Guardsmen,” Knightfire communicated through the com-link, “Are all entrances and exits blocked and guarded?”

“Correct sir, all exits and entrances are blocked.” The guardsman communicated back.

“Springer,” Knightfire looked at his partner, “We need to shut down this operation, now.”

“What’s the plan?” Springer asked.

“Give up.” Knightfire said.

“Sounds good.” Springer responded.

Knightfire and Springer came out with their servos above their helm.

“We yield.” Knightfire said.

The three thieves kept their blasters pointed at the knight and his partner.

“You’re kidding right?” One of the thieves said.

“Nope,” Springer said, “You got us.”

“This is great, we get to take down Cybertron’s most precious Cybertronian: Knightfire.” The second thief said.

“Shut up Steeltrekker. This could be a trap.” The first thief said.

“Not a trap here are the cuffs.” Springer said throwing the cuffs towards the bots.

“On your knees!” The first thief said to Knightfire and Springer, “Boys, cuff’em.” 

“Why can’t you do it Smokebuster?” Steeltrekker said.

“Don’t argue with me and just do it!” Smokebuster yelled orders at the two thieves.

The two thieves grabbed the cuffs and walked towards Knightfire and Springer. They cuffed the knight and his partner and stood them up.

“Descendant of Primus my tailpipe. That was the easiest take down in history. I can just see it now, Iacon thieves take down Cybterton’s best and get away with relics.” Steeltrekker imagined.

“Thing is,” Springer started, “No headline will ever say that.”

“Why not?” Steeltrekker questioned.

“Because both of you glitches forgot the key.” Springer said as he unlocked his cuffs and punched the Steeltrekker in the jaw he immediately cuffed him while he was down.

Knightfire did the same with the third thief.

They placed both thieves faceplate to the ground. Then aimed their blasters toward Smokebuster.

“Kaon’s prison is nice this time of year.” Smokebuster said as he surrendered and fell to his knees.

Knightfire cuffed him, “You’re not going back there where you can escape again, Iacon’s well guarded prison is where all three of you are going.”

“No, no, no! Please not there!” Smokebuster pleaded.

Knightfire ignored his pleads and stood the bot up. “Where are your other two accomplices?”

“Promise me.” Smokebuster tried to get out of the situation of Iacon’s prison.

“Tell me where your partners are and I’ll see what I can do.” Knightfire said.

“Behind us in the second room.” Smokebuster revealed.

Knightfire lowered the bot back down to his knees then placed him faceplate to the ground like the other bots.

“Stay here with them, while I get the others.” Knightfire said.

“Sure thing boss bot.” Springer replied.

“Then we can talk about that mouth of yours.” Knightfire scolded the bot for cursing earlier.

Knightfire left before Springer had a chance to respond. He entered the large second room with older relics.

As he entered, the guardsmen com-linked him, “Knightfire, sir, we are getting reports of a librarian who entered the building before it was locked down.”

“What floor do they work on?” Knightfire asked as he carefully looked around the room. 

“Relics, his name is Orion Pax.” The guardsman said.

“Understood, I’ll be on the lookout for the civilian, thank you for the information.” Knightfire said as he looked around with his blaster.

The fourth thief came out of a corner pointing the blaster at Knightfire.

“You have my boss?” Black and blue mech asked.

“If you mean Smokebuster, yes.” Knightfire responded pointing his blaster at the mech.

The bot shook his helm and tsked. “He’s always been weak, but I’m not.” The bot charged up his blaster to shoot at Knightfire.

“You don’t have to do that.” Knightfire tried to convince him.

“Oh I do.” He shot at Knightfire.

Knightfire dodged the shot and took cover behind a column. “Just turn yourself in.” He tried to convince the bot again.

“I never knew that Cybertron’s knight was such a sparkling.” The bot teased.

Knightfire slowly and carefully snuck his way behind the bot by using the relics cases as cover. He was about to attack, but the bot noticed him.

Knightfire threw a punch but his fist was caught by the bot’s servo.

“Fragger!” The bot screamed as he upper cut the knight.

Knightfire flew backwards into the wall, his derma was leaking energon. He immediately got up before the bot charged at him with a battle axe.

“You like to play dirty, don’t you.” Knightfire said as he wiped away the energon from his derma and took out his legendary sword. “Let’s play dirty then.”

The thief took out the axe from the wall Knightfire was previously on, then transformed his other servo into a wrecking ball.

“You’re going down waste-outlet!” The bot screamed as he ran towards Knightfire.

He swung at Knightfire with the axe but the knight blocked it with his sword. He tried to punch him with the wrecking ball, but Knightfire dodged the swing. They kept going at it until the bot swung his axe and made Knightfire drop his sword on to the floor. He took this chance to uppercut Knightfire with his wrecking ball again.

“Useless piece of scrap heap.” He said as he walked slowly towards Knigthfire’s motionless body. “All this attention for someone who can’t fight.” He placed his axe on the Knight’s helm and then lifted it up, “Goodbye Knightfire.” He swung down.

Knightfire pushed himself out of the way and slid under the thief. Knighfire transformed his servos/arms into swords and placed down his face shield. He then unleashed his fire power. He was now a ball of fire. “Think again.” Knightfire said to the thief.

The thief grunted in frustration and charged towards Knightfire. The bot swung his axe at the knight, but was blocked by the knight’s sword. He tried to uppercut Knightfire again but was greeted with a slash against his chassis from Knightfire’s second sword. Knightfire transformed his first left arm (first sword) into a servo again and punched the bot in the face-plate when he was distracted by slash, the he transformed his right servo into a servo and did the same. Then he uppercut the bot with his left servo and threw him up to the air. Before the thief had any time to react, Knightfire kicked his helm with his right pede. The bot was knocked down.

Knightfire went over the bot to cuff him. Once cuffed he checked the bot’s pulse: he was still alive, just unconscious. Knightfire then turned off his fire and slid up his mask.

He shook his helm at the bot, and then moved on to find the remaining bot, before that he picked up his sword and placed it back onto his back. He opened, what seemed to be, an office door. He entered the room with his blaster out and looked around. After a few steps, he was greeted with a whack to the back of his helm. He fell forwards onto the floor, he turned over slowly to see who had done that. His vision was blurry for a few seconds, but noticed a bot hovering above him. The bot seemed to be saying something to him.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were the thief.” The bot apologized. 

“You must be Orion Pax.” Knightfire said remembering the civilian name.

“Yes,” He stuck out his servo to the knight, “I’m sorry again.”

Knightfire grabbed the servo and was pulled up by the librarian. “You were defending yourself, there’s no need to apologize.” He said rubbing the back of his helm.

Orion stared at the knight with apologetic optics.

“I am fine, do not worry, I’ve been through worse.” Knightfire said putting his servo on the bot’s shoulder. He felt a connection with the bot as soon as he made contact with Orion. This shocked Knightfire, Orion was something like him.

“Thank you.” Orion said, taking Knightfire out of his thoughts.

“For?” Knightfire asked. 

“Doing good for Cybertron and its people, and keeping your promises. It seems like that is hard for the council in these present times.” Orion said.

“The council is trying its best, I think that they just need a new voice, a new prime even.” Knighfire explained.

“A new prime?” Orion questioned.

Before Knightfire answered a shot flew by them and blew up a monitor.

Knightfire immediately rushed Orion and himself to cover.

“Stay down and do not move from here.” Knightfire commanded the librarian.

Orion quickly nodded at him.

Knightfire transformed his left servo into a blaster and his right into a sword. He slid his facemask down and arose from his hiding and blasted at the thief, but missed. He took cover somewhere else to avoid Orion getting hit. The thief kept shooting at the knight. Knightfire looked around to see if he could get a hit on the thief. He saw that the bot was standing underneath a ceiling light. Knightfire shot at the light and it knocked down the thief to the ground. He ran over to the thief and found that it was a femme. He immediately cuffed her and stood her up.

“You are more handsome in person, maybe you and I could go for a ride sometime.” The femme said looking lustingly at the knight.

“I appreciate the compliment, but I will have to deny that offer.” Knightfire said as he grabbed her by the arm and shoved her to move.

“And strong too, you must be delicious in bed.” The femme kept talking.

Knightfire ignored her and walked towards Orion with the thief. He com-linked the elite guardsmen, “Safeguard, bring your group up to collect these thieves.”

“Roger that sir, we’re on our way.” Safeguard responded.

“Is she the last thief?” Orion asked.

“Yes,” Knightfire paused then continued, “This will be her last raid.” He looked at the femme, “She and the others will be going to Iacon’s prison.”

Orion looked changed his mood when he looked at her. He was about to say something when Knightfire stopped him by placing his left servo on the mech’s chassis.

“It’s better to say nothing, than say something you’ll regret later.” Knightfire advised the young bot, “Justice has been served Orion, you do not need to worry about these Cybertronians anymore.”

Knightfire began to walk away with the prisoner. Orion followed him. As they walked into the room, the bot Knightfire had cuffed earlier had awoken.

“Come for more fragger?” The bot said staring at the Knight.

Knightfire left the femme and stood the other bot up and grabbed him by the arm. He grabbed the femme by the arm as well and began to walk them out.

“Why don’t you let me outta these cuffs and so we can have a take two?” The bot tried to persuade the Knight.

“Steelwharp, you’re probably the worst fighter on Cybertron. You probably didn’t even have a chance with mister dreamy here.” The femme charmed.

“Shut up Darksky, you’re probably the reason we all got caught.” Steelwharp barked at the femme.

“Enough.” Knightfire commanded as he halted. “Orion, come take Darksky and follow me into the next room.”

“Are you sure Knightfire?” Orion said.

“Yes.” Knightfire said.

Orion carefully grabbed her arm and began to walk behind the knight with the femme.

“You know you’re pretty cute too.” Darksky said.

Orion blushed, but said nothing.

Darksky chuckled.

They both went through to the original room where Springer was.

“You finally came back.” Springer said.

The guardsmen had already arrived and had taken the other three prisoners.

“I thought this was going to be your last fight.” Springer said.

Knightfire shook his helm and looked for the Elite Guard leader. “Safeguard, the last two thieves.”

Safeguard had two of his men grab the thieves from Knightfire and Orion.

“Good job today, to you and your team.” Knightfire praised.

“No, you deserve all the credit Knightfire, without you Cybertron would not be what it is now.” Safeguard gave his gratitude to the Knight.

Knightfire gave the bot a nod and turned around to find Springer talking to Orion.

“So Orion was telling me that he kicked your afterburner, because he thought you were a thief.” Springer nonchalantly said.

Orion was immediately embarrassed, “I-I did not say-” He stuttered and his cheeks flushed blue.

Knightfire placed a servo on the mech’s shoulder to calm him down, “Don’t worry Orion, Springer has a tendency of not telling the story how it is.”

Springer smiled at the mech, “It was nice meeting you Orion, but it seems like we have to go make the reporters and news anchors happy. Especially that femme, from Cyber City.” Springer winked at Knightfire before he walked away.

Knightfire sighed and shook his helm at the bot, then looked at Orion. “It was a pleasure meeting you Orion. I hope we can see each other again soon.” Knightfire said as he stuck out his servo for the librarian to shake.

Orion shook his servo, “I hope so too.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Firetrigger awoke almost immediately after his dream. He had discovered his identity.


	8. Chapter 7

“Knightfire…” Firetrigger whispered as he got up from his berth, “My designation is Knightfire…” He opened the door from his berth room and checked his internal clock, it was 8am. His internal clock hadn’t adjusted to the State’s time yet, so it was 6am in Nevada. He knew Ratchet was awake. He walked towards the Autobot foyer. As he entered he saw Ratchet typing something into the monitor and then turned to pick something up, Firetrigger caught his optic.

“Firetrigger, good morning.” Ratchet greeted him.

Firetrigger just silently stood there and walked to the med-berth and sat down.

“What's wrong Firetrigger?” Ratchet turned to face the bot.

Firetrigger looked up at Ratchet, “I discovered my designation.”

Ratchet was shocked, “How?”

“I was asleep and a memory played, almost like a dream.” Firetrigger thought, “But it was too realistic to be a dream.”

Ratchet stood silently thinking about what to say next.

Optimus walked into the foyer and found Ratchet and Firetrigger alone.

“Good morning, Ratchet, Firetrigger.” He greeted them as he walked to their position.

“Optimus, Knightfire has something to tell you.” Ratchet accidently let out. He froze at the mistake he had committed.

Firetrigger stood from the berth, “You knew?” He confronted the medic.

“Firetrigger,” Optimus placed a servo on the bot’s chassis to keep him from getting closer to the medic. “Calm down.”

“Optimus, he knew who I was, who I am!” He exclaimed, “How am I-” He cut himself off and then looked at Optimus, “You knew too?”

Optimus kept silent.

That silence gave him the answer. He clenched his servos and thought about the situation. He unclenched then sighed, “Why would both of you keep this information from me?” He sat back down on the berth.

Ratchet kept his distance from the bot and went back to working on the monitor.

“We were scared your processor would not be able to handle that information. We wanted you to gain your memories on your own.” Optimus explained.

“You thought my processor would implode?” Firetrigger asked.

Ratchet grunted and shook his helm in the background due to Firetrigger’s question.

“Not necessarily… But we feared it would damage your present memories.” Optimus said.

“Oh…” Firetrigger said.

“Firetrigger, we need to keep this secret away from the others.” Optimus said.

“Why?” He asked.

“I fear that if they knew, Megatron would also become informed.” Optimus explained.

“It will put the Autobots more at risk.” Ratchet said bluntly.

Firetrigger looked confused, how would his name put the Autobots more at risk? He thought. “How so?” he asked both bots.

“You may not know currently, but you have the power and strength of a prime, maybe even more powerful.” Optimus continued explaining, “If Megatron were to be informed about your designation as Knightfire, he will do everything in his power to get you killed.” He paused and continued, “The team would try to keep you safe, but Megatron is too strong; he would kill the team.”

“No one else knows?” Firetrigger asked.

“Smokescreen was actually the one who confirmed our suspicions.” Ratchet said looking at Firetrigger.

“Did Smokescreen know me personally?” Firetrigger asked.

“No,” Optimus said, “But he explained that your designation was Firetrigger before Knightfire.”

Firetrigger tilted his helm a bit, “Was that not common knowledge?” He asked.

“What do you mean by that?” Ratchet asked, crossing his arms.

“Well,” He explained using his servos, “Optimus must’ve had a different name before he became a prime.” He motioned towards the Autobot leader. “No one is made into a prime, you earn that position.” He stated.

“You are correct Firetrigger, my name has not always been Optimus Prime. I was once a librarian at the Iacon Hall of Records who went by Orion Pax.” Optimus explained his origin story.

Firetrigger was shocked, he had met Optimus before as Knightfire. He didn’t ask Optimus about it.

“We, as in every Cybertronian, thought you had come from Primus directly as a Knight, like the original thirteen primes did. ” Ratchet paused, then continued, “To this day, Cybertronians still think that.”

“How could that be?” Firetrigger asked.

“You must have expunged information about Firetrigger before you showed yourself to the public.” Optimus concluded.

Firetrigger shrugged. “It could be. Do you think Smokescreen would know more about it?”

“He could know, we’ll have to ask him later.” Optimus said, “For now, do not inform the others.” He reminded both of them. “Firetrigger are you ready for your training?”

Firetrigger had completely forgotten about that, “Ye-yes.” He stuttered.

Optimus nodded at him and made his way over to the monitor and began to type coordinates in.

“Ratchet,” Firetrigger got the medic’s attention,

“Hmm.” He responded while fixing one of his tools.

“Sorry about earlier, I shouldn’t have acted that way. Knightfire wouldn’t have that way.” Firetrigger said the last line under his breath.

Ratchet looked at the sorrow filled bot, “Firetrigger you might not be Knightfire here,” He pointed at his helm, “But you are Knightfire here.” He pointed at his spark. “All that matters now, is to somehow retrieve your memories.”

Firetrigger nodded, “Again i’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted Firetrigger.” Ratchet said as he turned around and continued to fix his tool.

“Let’s go Firetrigger.” Optimus said as he fired up the groundbridge.

Firetrigger got up from the berth and followed the Autobot leader through the groundbridge.

The Woods somewhere in the U.S.

They walked out of the groundbridge and it closed behind them.

“We will be working on your defensive stance.” Optimus said, looking at the bot. “I will be attacking you and I want you to protect yourself and take me down.”

Firetrigger was scared. “Uhh,” He said rubbing the back of his helm.

“Don’t worry Firetrigger I will not hurt you.” Optimus said as he walked a few paces away. “Hold you ground.” He said to Firetrigger.

Firetrigger took a stance and waited for Optimus to attack.  
6 hours later

Autobot base

“Ratchet,” The Autobot leader said through the monitor, “Please send us a groundbridge.”

Ratchet did as he was told and sent a groundbridge to the bots.

Both bots walked into the Autobot foyer. The groundbridge closed behind them.

When Ratchet turned around he found that one of the bots had been injured and was limping. “For Primus’ sake,” Ratchet said annoyed, “How did this happen?”

The humans and the rest of the bots looked back at the two bots.

Firetrigger helped Optimus make his way to the med-berth and sat him down. “I tripped him, then he fell.... awkwardly.” He explained.

“It is a simple repair.” Optimus said.

Ratchet gave the leader a stern and frustrated look, then began to scan his ankle.

“Wow,” Smokescreen said. “Took our leader down on the third day here.”

Firetrigger smiled awkwardly, “I’m not proud of it.”

“It was an accident.” Optimus explained.

“I need space to work, shoo all of you.” Ratchet said annoyed.

The Autobots and Firetrigger gave the medic space to work.

“So I guess training went well.” Arcee assumed.

“Sure…” Firetrigger trailed off.

“If you get Optimus on his afterburner, then that’s definitely a win.” Smokescreen said.

“I never meant to hurt your leader.” Firetrigger felt bad about the situation, “It is not a ‘win’ Smokescreen.”

“It’s a win in my book.” Smokescreen mumbled under his breath so he wouldn't be heard, while walking away.

“Cheer up Firetrigger,” Bulkhead sympathized, “Ratchet will have Optimus back to normal in no time.” He patted the bot’s back.

*Yeah, Optimus has taken worse.* Bumblebee added.

Firetriger sighed. “Again, I’m sorry I did that to your leader.”

“Hey,” Arcee got his attention, “It’s fine.” She patted his on the back. “Ratchet is going to have him fixed up in no time.”

Firetrigger nodded at them and then remembered he wanted to ask Smokescreen something. He walked away from the group and went after Smokescreen.

“Where are you going?” Arcee asked.

*Yeah, stay a bit.* Bumblebee added.

They looked at him, waiting for his response.

“I’ll be back, I want to ask Smokescreen something.” Firetrigger said as he walked away.

Firetrigger caught up to Smokescreen. He was going to grab the young Autobots attention, but saw him go into an artifact room. Smokescreen came out holding the phase shifter in his servos, then placed it on his wrist.

“Smokescreen…” Firetrigger said.

Smokescreen turned around he was shocked, he was caught red handed. “...Hi…” He shyly waved at Firetrigger.

Firetrigger walked closer to the bot, “I don’t care what you’re doing with the phase shifter.” He continued, “I have a question for you regarding myself.”

Smokescreen was relieved, but nervous. Optimus had told him not to tell Firetrigger about his identity. “What is it?”

“How did you know about my past identity as Firetrigger, when the rest of Cybertron had no idea about it?” Firetrigger asked

“Your past identity…?” Smokescreen said nervously, “What do you mean…” He played dumb.

“Smokescreen, I know my real identity is Knightfire, Optimus and Ratchet have explained already.” Firetrigger explained.

Smokescreen sighed, “Whew, okay.” Smokescreen was relieved, “Well, my mentor, ALpha Trion, told me he had two previous students: Optimus Prime, previously Orion Pax, and Firetrigger who became Knightfire.” Smokescreen paused and continued, “Of course, he didn’t tell me this right away when I became his student. This came almost right after the war started.”

“Why didn’t he tell Optimus Prime?” Firetrigger asked.

“I really don’t know.” Smokescreen said, “Before Alpha Trion told me that, I thought you had come from the Well of Allsparks directly. I was shocked.” Smokescreen said truthfully.

He sighed, “What are you doing with the phase shifter anyway?” He asked.

“I was going to use it for the next mission…” He made excuses.

Firetrigger shook his head, and crossed his arms. He looked at the bot with a questionable look. “I don’t believe that.”

“Okay, I just like it. It’s really cool.” Smokescreen admitted.

“Do not worry I won’t tell, come join us.” Firetrigger said as he began to walk back to the foyer.

Smokescreen walked with him. “So, how did you find out?”

“I had a memory flashback through a dream.” He explained.

“So you don’t have all your memories back?” He asked.

“No. I wish I did.” He said.

“Maybe some of them can be triggered.” Smokescreen thought.

“You think?”

“Yeah, I mean your name came back to you when you met us.”

He nodded at Smokescreen, “That’s true.”

“Maybe something else can trigger it.”

They made it to the foyer.

“Just remember: don’t tell the others yet.” Firetrigger reminded him.

“Yeah, no problem.” Smokescreen said.


	9. Chapter 8

One month has passed since Firetrigger has been with the Autobots.

Firetrigger was entering the central area of the Autobot base, when Ratchet asked him a favor, "Firetrigger could you pick up the humans?"

Firetrigger stopped in the middle of his tracks. "Where are the others?"

"We found some energon in a hidden cave." Ratchet responded while never looking at Firetrigger. He kept his optics on his monitor the whole time.

Firetrigger felt hurt inside a bit, but he knew he could not go on missions that would make him face Decepticons. He shook off the thought. "Yes, I’ll pick up the humans" Firetrigger said as he then transformed into his alt mode and made his way to the high school.

At the High School

Miko, Jack, and Rafael were sitting at the stairs of the entrance of the high school. The high school had been let out about a half hour ago. The human children were about to call base, when the class bully arrived in his noticeable bulky sports car.

“What’re you losers waiting for, mommy darby?” Vince stuck out his head out of his sunroof.

Miko was about to say something when a red and black Bugatti Chiron showed up behind, the now what seemed like a really ugly looking sports car.

“There’s our ride.” Raf quickly said as he got into the passenger part of the car.

Jack and Miko looked at each other and then at Raf and laughed a little. They then got into the car.

Firetrigger revved his engine and then skirted his wheels and drove away, leaving a smoke cloud behind him.

Vince just stared in awe at the red and black Bugatti chiron that sped away.

“How… was...school?” Firetrigger asked very slowly. He had been practicing his English with Rafael between chores and training. He still wasn’t very good at it, but he attempted. He still had a small Spanish accent.

“It was okay.” Jack said, “I’m just glad it’s the weekend.”

“School was boring, like always, but yeah the weekend to spend with the bots!” Miko exclaimed.

“Wish they had more computing classes.” Rafael said.

“Opiniones diferentes.” Firetrigger said, “You...no like....school?” He asked.

“Our school system isn’t the best, but it gets us to college.” Jack said.

“Que dijo?” Firetrigger asked Raf.

“No es el mejor, pero nos lleva a la universidad.” Rafael translated.

“Ahh, university.” Firetrigger said. “Muy important.” He said in English and Spanish.

“Yes, muy important.” Jack repeated as he leaned against the seat.

Autobot Base

The humans got out of the car and began to have a conversation.

“He’s like the worst dude on the planet!” Miko exclaimed.

“He’s the school bully.” Raf explained.

Firetrigger transformed into his robotic form.

“He thinks that just because he owns a semi-looking sports car he owns the school.” Jack added.

They were explaining to Firetrigger who Vince was and how mean he was.

“Talking about Vincent.” Ratchet asked.

“He is...mean.” Firetrigger said slowly looking for the correct word replying to Ratchet.

“But not as mean as the Decepticons.” Ratchet said, turning back to his monitor.

“You should’ve seen his face when Firetrigger showed up, Ratchet.” Miko said.

“Yes, yes.” Ratchet did not want to do anything with the conversation anymore.

“I looked cool?” Firetrigger asked as he leaned against the railing looking at the kids.

“Yes and you shut him up.” Miko answered.

“Yeah, but now he’s gonna ask us where we got a ride like that.” Jack said annoyed as he slumped down onto the couch.

“Yeah, but we’ll just say that your uncle picked us up or something like that.” Miko said as she tossed her book bag on the floor.

Firetrigger looked at the kids in confusion.

“He's already suspicious about that time I raced with Bumblebee, let’s not make him more suspicious.” Jack argued.

“Vince is the school’s bully and he makes fun of everyone.” she said as she sat down on the couch and clicked on the tv with the remote.

“Vince is Decepticon?” Firetrigger asked.

“Yeah, almost.” Jack responded.

Firetrigger felt bad for not understanding everything, but that didn’t stop him from speaking with the humans. “Hurt you?” He tried his best to ask.

“Has he hurt us?” Jack repeated, “Not physically no. But he says stuff to us.” Jack responded.

“Bad stuff?” He asked again.

“Yeah…” Rafael said sadly.

The humans all looked sad due to them remembering what Vincent had said and done to them.

This angered Firetrigger a bit, he clenched his fists.

Ratchet turned around to see Firetrigger. “Firetrigger you cannot hurt humans…” Ratchet said in Cybertronian.

“I know, but it pains me to see them like this. They’re good kids.” He responded.

“We’re okay Firetrigger, we know how to handle him.” Jack said, “Don’t worry about us.”

“Certain?” He asked.

“Yes.” Jack responded.

Firtrigger nodded at Jack.

Ratchet went back to his monitor. He tried contacting the team. “Scrap,” he said as he received static, “Optimus… Bumblebee… Arcee…Bulkhead?” he didn't receive a response, their coms were not working.

“No response?” Firetrigger asked.

“It seems that another relic has appeared and I cannot reach the others.” Ratchet said frustrated. “It is important that someone go and investigate.”

“I’ll go.” Firetrigger volunteered himself.

“You cannot go Firetrigger, Optimus’ rules.” Ratchet argued.

“You said it was important, Ratchet. I’m not going to let the Autobots down simply because I’m,” he paused, then continued, “me.”

Ratchet thought for a moment, “I’ll send Smokescreen.”

“Ratchet, Smokescreen is going to need backup.” Firetrigger argued.

Ratchet grunted, “Fine, you and Smokescreen will go. Do not make contact with the Decepticons. I’ll com-link him right now.”

“Affirmative.” He agreed.

“What's going on?” Miko asked.

“Mission.” Firetrigger responded.

“Alright, your first mission.” Miko praised.

“Good luck!” Jack and Raf said.

As soon as Smokescreen came to the lobby, Firetrigger and him left.

Outside Environment

“Another relic, cool.” Smokescreen beamed.

Firetrigger and Smokescreen hid behind a huge boulder. They looked from afar. The decepticons were uncovering something it looked like a sword of some sorts.

“What is that?” Firetigger asked.

Smokescreen took another glance, “It’s the Star Sabre!”

Firetrigger was taken aback, the relic he had been looking for was finally in front of him. The relic that could solve the disappearance of his memories. He was excited, but he knew he could not do anything about it.

“Weird, how Megatron hasn’t touched it.” Smokescreen observed. “You think he’s a germaphobe?”

“No, there has to be another reason why he hasn’t just taken it out of the rock.” Firetrigger explained and tried to think, but he couldn’t remember anything about the Star Sabre. “Do you know anything about it, that could be making him not grab it?”

“No. Why wouldn’t he grab it?” He paused and continued, “The Star Sabre forged by Solus Prime wields the power of the matrix. I’m gonna make Optimus proud by taking it back home.” Smokescreen stood up and began to move forward.

“Wait,” Firetrigger grabbed Smokescreen’s shoulder and pulled him back down. “We should wait for backup.”

“What’re you two bickering about?” A voice came from behind them.

They looked behind them. It was Miko.

“Miko?!” Firetrigger asked concerned.

“Why did you follow us?” Smokescreen asked.

“I was bored.” She said as she climbed the rock they had been hiding behind. “What is that?” She pointed at the relic.

“The Star Sabre.” Smokescreen explained. “It’s super powerful.”

“Megtron’s gonna get it!” She exclaimed, “Go get it.”

“That’s what I told Firetrigger, but he said we should wait for backup.” Smokescreen said.

“Well Megatron is gonna take it if you don’t go now.”

“Miko…you… danger… Decepticons.” Firetrigger tried to explain to her that she was in danger.

“I’ll be fine, they can’t see me here. Go get the relic.” Miko said.

“You heard the girl, we are the backup right now, and need to get the relic.” Smokescreen said as he got back up and ran to where the Star Sabre was.

Firetrigger looked at Smokescreen and thought to himself, “We’re scrap”. He looked at Miko, “Hide.” Then he followed Smokescreens suit.

The Decepticons began to transport the rock that the Star Sabre was attached to when Smokescreen surprised them. He ran towards the Star Sabre while blasting and punching Decepticons that were in his way.

Firetrigger wanted to make an appearance to the Decepticons, but he decided to hide behind another boulder and would only show his face if things go bad.

When Smokescreen got to the Star Sabre, he tried to pull it out with all his might, but it didn’t budge. “Scrap, it’s really in there tight.” Smokescreen was shot in the back after he said that.

Many Decepticons began to surround Smokescreen.

Firetrigger saw and wanted to do something, but he com-med Ratchet instead, “Ratchet, Miko snuck off and followed us through the groundbridge and Smokescreen tried to get the relic, but now the Decepticons have him. It’s the Star Sabre.”

*I’m trying to get a hold of the team still. Your only hope is to grab the Star Sabre Firetrigger! It’s the only way you’ll be able to save Smokescreen, Miko, and yourself * Ratchet said desperately.

He did as he was told. He slid his face mask on and climbed the boulder he was hiding behind. When he was on top of the boulder, he saw that the Decepticons were dragging Smokescreen to Megatron. Megatron was about to hit Smokescreen when Firetrigger shot blaster shots into the air. He had the attention of the Decepticons.

“Let him go!” Firetrigger demanded.

Megatron looked at him astonished, who had the audacity to tell him what to do. “How many new recruits does Optimus Prime have?” He chuckled and then looked up. “This is not possible! You were offlined!” He recognized the bot by his color scheme and armor. It was Cybertron’s knight.

Firetrigger looked directly at him, “Megatron, that relic belongs with the Autobots and I plan on taking it with me.” He hollered as he shot at the Decepticons holding Smokescreen captive. He then transformed and made his way to the Star Sabre.

Megatron was in shock at what had just happened, he thought Cybertron’s knight was deceased with his teammates. He knew he was in trouble, “Decepticons do not let him get to the Star Sabre.

Firetrigger was rushing towards the Sabre. Megatron and his Decepticons were right on his tail. Megatron had ordered the Decepticon warship to ascend and take the boulder with it. The boulder was ten feet into the air when Firetrigger grabbed it. He felt a surge go through him, as that happened the Star Sabre lit up and was almost released from the rock, but he was blasted from it. Megatron had hit him in the back. He fell and landed on the ground. 

“Where is Miko?” Bulkhead asked.

He got up and pointed towards the woods.

Megatron was so busy keeping him away from the Star Sabre, he hadn’t noticed that the other Autobots had arrived. Megatron now focused his efforts on keeping Optimus away from the Star Sabre, but failed. Optimus had climbed a cliff and jumped for the Star Sabre, he grabbed it and dropped down 100+ feet and landed on the ground. Megatron was furious, he commanded the boulder to be dropped on Optimus, but Optimus used the Star Sabre to split the boulder in two. He then swiftly launched a surge of power with the Star Sabre at the Decepticon warship. It damaged the ship badly, but Megatron got away.

Autobot Base

All bots entered the base. Optimus was holding the Star Sabre in his servos, when it began to shine. He was receiving a message from Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion’s message was not just for him, but for the other bot as well. Optimus swayed for him to come hold the Star Sabre with him.


	10. Chapter 9

Alpha Trion had told Optimus and Knightfire that they needed to find the last four relics because they were the most important ones: the Omega Keys. He told them that they had the ability to restore Cybertron to its full status. Alpha Trion had also recovered Knightfire’s memories, so that he would remember who he was and remember how to fight. Alpha Trion then completed his message.

Optimus and Knightfire both dropped to the ground.

“Are both of you fine?” Ratchet asked concerned.

Knightfire helped Optimus up, “Yeah.”

“Am I the only one who is still trying to figure out why the sabre gave Firetrigger an upgrade?” Arcee asked.

“Yeah, why didn’t it give Optimus an upgrade?” Bulkhead asked.

“He’s not Firetrigger that’s why.” Smokescreen smirked.

The others looked at the young Autobot weirdly.

“He’s right.” Knightfire said. His voice was a bit deeper now, “Firetrigger used to be my designation, my real designation is Knightfire.”

The Autobots were shocked and speechless.

Bulkhead tried to say something but nothing came out. “I-I.”

“You mean to tell me,” Arcee began, “That you’re ‘The Knightfire’?” She finished.

“I am Arcee, I thought all of you would recognize me?” He smoothly said.

“Well we’ve never seen Knightfire in person, but here you are.” Bulkhead added.

*It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.* Bumblebee said as he kneeled.

Bulkhead and Arcee followed.

Knightfire, Optimus, Smokescreen, and Ratchet looked at them weirdly.

“Autobots get up.” Knightfire commanded.

They got back up.

“A simple handshake is fine. No need for whatever that was.” Knightfire said.

They were embarrassed. They hadn’t been trained to fight with a legendary warrior.

“Autobots,” Optimus began, “Knightfire and I received a message from Alpha Trion through the ages.”

“Did Alpha Trion say anything about me?” Smokescreen blurted out.

Bulkhead hit Smokescreen on the shoulder, “What did he say?” Bulkhead corrected him.

Optimus explained to his fellow Autobots what Alpha Trion had said to them.

*Keys, restore Cybertron… sounds great!* Bumblebee chirped.

“It does sound great Bumblebee.” Arcee agreed.

“Did he say anything else?” Ratchet asked.

Optimus looked at Knightfire and nodded.

“After the topic of the keys, Alpha Trion regained my memories and ‘gave me an upgrade.’” Knightfire said.

“Who’s going to hold the sword?” Smokescreen challenged.

Optimus Prime and Knightfire both looked at each other and said each other’s name.

Knightfire quickly said, “Optimus Prime” again.

Optimus nodded in gratitude, then began to head over to the monitor.

“Before we disburse, I need to tell all of you that I will be going solo for a while.” Knightfire said.

“But, but we just got you.” Smokescreen stuttered.

“Knightfire, are you sure?” Optimus asked.

“Before I commit to the Autobot faction, I must figure out why my memories were stolen from me.” Knightfire explained.

It was silent for a minute.

“I understand.” Optimus said. “Ratchet prepare the groundbridge.”

Ratchet went over to the monitor.

Knightfire went over to the humans who were confused at everything that had happened.

“Did you get an upgrade?” Miko asked.

Knightfire looked at Raf for help.

He translated.

“Almost,” He started. He began to explain everything in Spanish to Rafael.

“Wow.” Rafael said, surprised and astonished.

“Raf, you gonna tell us or not?” Miko asked with her arms crossed.

“Yeah.” Raf said. Then he explained to the other humans.

“So you’re a knight on Cybertron!?” Miko yelled.

He nodded.

“That’s so cool!” Miko exclaimed.

“Knightfire,” Ratchet got the attention of the knight, “Where are you going?”

“Wait you’re leaving?” Jack asked.

“Why?” Miko asked.

“Yeah, why?” Rafael asked.

“I...figure...out...why...memories...lost.” Knightfire said.

“But can’t you do that here?” Miko asked.

Knightfire shook his helm.

They’re moods changed.

“Estaré aquí cuando ustedes me necesiten.” Knightfire said.

“I’ll be here when you guys need me.” Rafael translated.

“See you later.” Knightfire said as he walked towards Ratchet.

He told him to set the groundbridge coordinates to where he was found in Costa Rica.

Ratchet set the coordinates and activated the bridge.

He looked back at the Autobots before he left. “Thank you all.” He then looked at Optimus, “I’m only one call away Optimus.”

Optimus nodded as his response.

Arcee went up to him, “You’re gonna be missed.”

They looked over at the kids.

“I know, but I got a feeling you mean someone else.” Knightfire said looking at Arcee.

Arcee looked at him. Her cheeks flushed blue, “Ugh...what...no…”

“I’ll miss you too Arcee.” He said, then waved goodbye at the Autobots, he went through the groundbridge.


	11. Chapter 10

Three months have passed since Knightfire left.

“Any signs of Knightfire?” Optimus asked Ratchet.

“No, he has a very unique signal and is probably keeping himself hidden from Autobots and Decepticons.” Ratchet replied. “Optimus, you should call him. We have a scarce amount of energon and the past few battles with the Decepticons have not gone well.”

“We have survived far worse, Ratchet.” Optimus shook the idea away from Ratchet.

“Optimus we are desperate for energon, Knightfire would be of great service right now.” Ratchet argued.

“Ratchet, he is on his own mission. We will be fine.” Optimus argued back.

Ratchet shook his helm at Optimus’ stubbornness. He went back to typing on the monitor. He tried triangulating the location of Knightfire, but no use. He sighed, Optimus was the only one who could call him through the matrix. He went back to working on something else.

“Miko can you pass me that?” Jack asked the girl. He was building a replica of London’s Big Ben clock.

“What is that for again?” Miko asked Jack as she handed him the small screwdriver.

It was about three feet tall and one foot wide. “It’s for my motor class,” He stood up when he finished screwing in the screw. He looked at the clock from a distance, “Plus it’s gonna make a great prop for my English presentation.”

“Think I can use it next year for my presentation?” Miko asked.

“Sure, but you can’t copy my presentation.” He argued.

“Scrap.” Miko crossed her arms.

“Looks nice Jack.” Rafael said.

“Thanks Raf, what’re you working on?” He asked the young boy.

“Just some coding, nothing too interesting…” Rafael explained.

“Must be fun.” Jack said.

“Sometimes.” Raf said, pushing up his glasses with his index finger.

“Not working on anything fun right now?” Jack asked.

“Well it's something really complicated right now.” Rafael responded.

“Ooo, are you hacking?” Miko asked as she made her way next to the boy.

Jack also made his way towards the boy.

They sat next to him, one on each side.

“Can you keep a secret?” Rafael asked.

“Yeah.” Jack said.

“Of course.” Miko replied.

“Okay… Well I’ve been trying to help Ratchet track down Knightfire. His signal is way different from the Autobots and Decepticons.” Rafael explained.

“Why does Ratchet want to find Knightfire in the first place?” Miko asked.

“The Autobots are low on energon and they haven’t been doing so well in battle.” Raf explained.

“So Ratchet thinks that Knightfire can help?” Jack put the puzzle together.

“Yes, it’s his job.” Ratchet interjected.

It surprised the humans. They looked at Ratchet, he was behind them.

“What do you mean by, “It’s his job?”” Jack asked.

“Knightfire is Cybertron’s loyal servant. His job was, is, to keep Cybertronians safe from harm.” Ratchet explained.

“Wait, wait, wait… Knightfire’s job is to keep you guys safe?” Miko asked.

Ratchet nodded.

“But he’s just one guy.” Miko added.

“Yes, but he had the help of Springer, Nautica, Perceptor, and Red Alert.” Ratchet explained. “They kept Cybertron safe from outsiders and from cybertronians.”

“So he failed his job…?” Jack questioned.

“Knightfire was busy being a diplomat and retrieving escaped convicts from Cybertron.” Ratchet said. “He was busy building peace on other planets for us and we were on Cybertron brewing a civil war.” Ratchet shook his helm and rubbed his forehelm with his servo.

“Woah...a lot of stuff on his hands.” Miko said.

“Didn’t you guys have other diplomats for that?” Raf asked.

“Yes, but the council sent Knightfire and his team on that mission.” Ratchet explained. “When they had gotten back, our race was split into two: Autobots and Decepticons.”

“Wow...He shouldn’t have left.” Miko said.

“He had to,” Jack said, “The council sent him.”

“Ratchet, I have something.” Raf said changing the subject.

“Did you find him?” Ratchet asked.

“Kinda, it was his location.” Raf said.

“How long?” Ratchet asked.

“Two weeks.” Raf said sadly.

“Where was he?” Ratchet asked as he sighed.

“Somewhere in Germany.” Rafael located the bot.

“How’d he get there, wasn’t he in the Americas?” Jack asked.

“He must’ve gotten on a boat.” Miko said.

“It is a possibility.” Ratchet said.

“Why don’t you guys just call him?” Miko asked.

Jack and Raf looked at Ratchet awaiting his answer.

“Optimus is the only one with that capability, and he does not want to bother the knight.” Ratchet explained.

“Wait, why is he the only one who can call him?” Jack asked.

“Knightfire seems to be connected to the matrix of leadership. And Optimus wields it within him.” Ratchet explains.

“You bots are so weird sometimes, like that’s some crazy shit you would read in a Harry Potter novel. Being connected to an ancient relic.” Miko said.

Before Ratchet had time to respond, an alarm went off in base. He walked over to the monitor and turned off the alarm.

“Ratchet report.” Optimus boomed.

“It seems like the Decepticons have uncovered a major energon vien in Hungary.” Ratchet said.

“Ratchet, activate the groundbridge.” Optimus commanded.

“Yes Optimus.” Ratchet sighed thinking about the amount of energon they had left.

“Autobots, roll out!” Optimus exclaimed as he and his team ran through the bridge.

Ratchet closed the bridge behind them then turned around to see that two humans were missing. “Don’t tell me they went through…” Ratchet said.

“They pulled a Miko big time.” Jack said.

They both sighed.

Forest in Hungary

The Autobots and Decepticons had been fighting against each other when Miko and Rafael arrived.

They hid behind a tree.

Miko saw Bulkhead go one on one with a vehicon. That enlightened her. Optimus took on Breakdown. Bumblebee faught Knockout. Arcee took on a vehicon. Smokescreen also took a vehicon. Smokescreen took the vehicon and threw him in the direction of the kids.

They ran over to another tree, before the vehicon smashed into the previous one. But to their surprise Optimus took that tree and used it against breakdown. He smashed the tree over Breakdown’s helm, but it didn’t do too much.

They ran to another place to hide. They ran towards the cave, but saw a vehicon come rushing out with its blaster. They ran back towards the trees, but were caught in the crossfire. Bulkhead and the vehicon were above them now. They almost stepped on the humans. Bulkhead threw the vehicon down and didn’t notice the humans. He almost squashed them. They kept running but Bumblebee and Knockout were fighting on top of them now, they ran the other way. Bumblebee hadn’t noticed the humans either, he threw Knockout towards their direction. The humans stopped running and hugged each other.

That’s when they felt a car scoop them up. They were both too busy screaming to notice who it was. The car strapped its seat belt around them. That’s when they stopped screaming.

“Why are you both out here?” The car asked.

“Knightfire?” Raf asked.

“Yes.” Knightfire responded.

“You have perfect timing!” Miko said out of breath.

“I told you I was going to be here when you needed me.” Knightfire said as he drove past the bots that were fighting.

“You kept your promise.” Rafael whispered to himself.

“Wait, you speak perfect English now!?” Miko exclaimed, still trying to catch her breath.

“I’ve been practicing, but I still have a bit of an accent.” Knightfire explained. He drove them to a safe location and let them out there. He then transformed and knelt down, “Both of you never answered my question. Why are you out here with the Autobots?”

“I wanted to see them fight.” Miko responded.

Knightfire looked at Rafael.

“I thought you would make an appearance and you did.” Rafael explained.

Knightfire shook his helm. “Both of you could’ve died. Stay here and do not move.”

“Where are you going?” Miko asked.

“To finish this foolish battle.” Knightfire said as he transformed his arms into swords. He brought down his face mask as well.

Knightfire charged the vehicon Bulkhead was fighting. He slid his sword into his spark and threw him down, while he transformed his left arm to a blaster and shot down the vehicon Smokescreen was fighting. He then ran and kicked the vehicon Arcee was having trouble with. He squished the vehicons helm under his pede.

Bulkhead, Arcee, and Smokescreen were amazed at how fast he had taken the vehicons down.

He then went over to where Bumblebee and Knockout were. He grabbed Knockout and lifted him up in the air and looked at him. He took his face mask off, “Leave with the others now.” He dropped Knockout on the ground.

Knockout scurried off and transformed. Breakdown, the other vehicons, and the workers followed suit.

*Wow.* Bumblebee said.

“Yeah, that was something else.” Arcee added.

“I haven’t seen so much fear in the Decepticons since Optimus got the Star Sabre.” Bulkhead said.

“Too fast, too furious.” Smokescreen added.

“Knightfire.” Optimus greeted the Knight.

“Optimus Prime.” He greeted back. He then looked back at Bulkhead and Bumblebee, “Miko and Rafael decided to make an appearance. They’re over there.” He pointed to the human’s location.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked towards the humans.

“How did you know we were here?” Optimus asked.

“I didn’t. I was looking for energon just like you.” Knightfire replied.

“Well thanks for the help, we were running low on energon.” Arcee admitted as she walked towards the cave filled with energon.

“Deathly low.” Smokescreen said, as he followed Arcee.

“Deathly low… You could’ve called.” Knightfire said to the Autobot leader.

“You could’ve called as well.” Optimus retorted.

“Stubborn as always Prime,” Knightfire shook his helm, “Pride can only take you so far.” He said as he walked towards the cave.

Optimus followed, “I did not want to interrupt your mission.”

“I figured out what had happened about a month ago.” Knightfire said.

Optimus was shocked, “What have you been doing then?”

“I took time to learn and improve my English and traveled the Earth.” Knightfire said as he grabbed a box full of raw energon and then gave it to Optimus.

Optimus looked at Knightfire, “Are you going to tell me what happened to your memories?”

“Have you com-linked Ratchet?” Knightfire ignored his question.

“No.” Optimus responded.

Before Knightfire picked up another box he com-med Ratchet, “Ratchet, we could use a groundbridge.”

*Knightfire! You’re back...yes, yes...the groundbridge is on the way.* Ratchet said excitedly through the com-link.

Knightfire picked up the box and began to make his way out of the cave.

“Please answer my question Knightfire.” Optimus pleaded as he walked behind the knight.

“I’ll tell you later Optimus.” Knightfire said as he made his way out of the cave. He saw the groundbridge open. He placed the box down next to the bridge. Optimus did the same. “Let’s get this energon into base before the Decepticons decide to come back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bots had gathered enough energon to last them for a few months.

“I can’t believe you’re back!” Miko screamed.

“We missed you.” Raf admitted.

“Yeah.” Jack agreed.

“Wait, are you going to stay?” Miko came to a realization.

Everyone looked at him.

“Only if the Autobots want me to stay.” Knightfire said.

“Yeah.” Bulkhead said.

*Beep bop* Bumblebee chirped in agreement.

“That’s fine with me.” Arcee agreed.

“Yeah dude!” Smokescreen said.

“Of course.” Ratchet said.

Everyone looked at Optimus Prime and waited for his response.

“You have chosen to be in our faction?” Optimus asked.

“Yes.” Knightfire said.

“But your allegiance is to Cybertron.” Optimus said.

“My allegiance is with the Cybertronians who want to better Cybertron.” He corrected the Prime. “And I believe that the Autobots are those Cybertronians.”

“Is this your final decision?” Optimus asked the knight.

“Yes, Optimus Prime.” Knightfire confirmed.

“Welcome to team Prime, Knightfire.” Optimus said.

Knightfire gave Optimus a warm smile.

“What have I missed?” Knightfire asked the group.

“Well first,” Smokescreen started, “The Star Sabre was shattered to a million pieces by Megatron’s Dark Sabre.” He finished.

“But we got the first key.” Bulkhead looked at the bright side.

Knightfire looked at Optimus, he saw and felt dreadness from him.

“It is just a sword,” Knightfire said, “I remember when I lost my signature weapon. I felt powerless, but I knew that a weapon should not be a factor of what makes a great warrior, it is their skill and quick thinking. Optimus Prime is a great warrior with or without the power of the ancients.” Knightfire felt Optimus' mood lighten up, but he still felt a bit of dread.

“Well said.” Ratchet agreed with the knight.

“I’m also glad you retrieved the first key.” Knightfire added.

“Yeah us too, Optimus has been busy trying to decode the other three coordinates so we can find these keys.” Arcee said.

“Also,” Miko interrupted, “Jack built Big Ben.”

“What’s a Big Ben?” Smokescreen asked.

“Nothing as important as the Keys.” Ratchet rolled his optics as he began to type something into the monitor.

“It is a clock tower in London, England that is very old.” Knightfire explained.

“How do you know that?” Miko and Jack asked in unison.

“I stayed there most of my time to practice my English. Very different from the American English, but still helpful.” Knightfire explained.

“That’s why your English is so much better.” Jack said. “But yeah, it’s for my motor and literature class at school.”

“Is it functional?” Knightfire asked.

“Yeah,” Jack said as he walked towards his tower and turned it on, “See.”

The tower lit up and clicked when the hands moved.

“Good work Jackson.” Knightfire said.

“Thanks.” Jack said embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Knightfire, did you find out who took your memories?” Rafael asked.

“No.” Knightfire said, disappointed.

Optimus was confused and shocked, Knightfire had told him the opposite.

“Sorry to hear that.” Bulkhead said.

“It is fine Bulkhead, just glad to be back with the team.” Knightfire responded.

*We’re happy you’re back too.* Bumblebee said.

“So where did you go?” Arcee asked Knightfire.

Optimus walked towards the monitor and began to decode the second coordinate.

“Optimus?” Ratchet asked, “Are you okay? You seem distant.”

“I am fine Ratchet, I just want to get ahead of the Decepticons.” Optimus replied.

“Did you call him?” Ratchet asked.

“No.” He responded.

“How did he know you were there?” Ratchet asked.

“I’m not sure.” He kept his optics glued to the monitor.

“He must’ve been close then.” Ratchet paused then continued, “Thank primus he was there, he saved the humans and us from more casualties.” Ratchet praised the Knight.

Optimus stayed silent.

“Are you sure you’re okay Optimus?” Ratchet noticed something was bothering the leader.

“Yes Ratchet, just focused on the coordinates.” Optimus replied.

Ratchet knew it was something else, but stopped questioning the leader. He went to his berth room.

“Wow, you’ve gone to more places than in my entire life.” Miko blurted.

“Especially me.” Jack said. “Born and raised in Jasper.”

“Did you get us any souvenirs?” Miko asked.

“Miko…” Jack said.

“No, sorry.” Knightfire said.

“Guys, it’s time to go.” Raf interrupted their conversation.

“Ugh…what a drag.” Miko said.

“Glad you’re back.” Raf said as he packed his stuff and said goodbye.

Jack picked up his stuff, “Hey Raf, think Bumblebee can carry this to my house.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem.” Raf said.

They made their way down the stairs.

“Bye Fire!” Miko said as she hopped into Bulkhead.

Knightfire waved goodbye at them.

They left.

“Well I’m gonna head off too. Good night.” Smokescreen said. Smokescreen walked out of the foyer and over to his berth room.

Knightfire and Optimus were the only ones in the room now.

Knightfire walked towards Optimus and stood beside him.

“Why did you lie to the others?” Optimus asked, keeping his optics on the monitor.

“The same reason why we kept my identity from them.” Knightfire retorted.

Optimus turned around and looked at the knight. “You are protecting them? From what?”

“Optimus I committed mass genocide on a different planet due to the ignorance of our council.” Knightfire said.

“Knightfire,” Optimus began, but couldn’t end.

“Eons before the civil war started, the council had sent me over to a planet to make diplomatic affairs.” He admitted, “They told me to go alone, because it would be simple and quick. I was young and new to being a Knight, so I believed them.”

Optimus listened intently.

“As soon as I arrived on the planet, I was taken into their custody. Well they tried, they were organics like the humans, but had more technological advances and were, overall, smarter, they had no way of restraining me.” He paused then continued, “Once they brought me in, they asked me why I had come. I explained that I was sent there to make diplomatic affairs. But they said that Cybertron had wanted to take over their world with a previous diplomat, so they were not going to give us another chance at diplomatic affairs. Of course I called them liars, and they were offended. To get straight to the point, they wanted to start a war with Cybertron. I was not going to allow that, so I tried negotiating peace with them again. They kept ignoring my peace offerings and I finally had enough when they said they were going to travel to Cybertron and blow it up. It made me angry and they saw this. They tried to pin me down, but they were weak against me. I released my power and wrath on them.” Knightfire sighed and shook his helm at the memory, “I killed half of their population, I-I” He stuttered, “I committed genocide, because I thought I was teaching them a lesson.” He finished and placed his servo on his forehead. He felt ashamed.

“What happened after you came back to Cybertron?” Optimus asked.

“I was praised as a hero from the council, they told me that I had prevented a war.” Knightfire responded.

“How come this was not in the news?” Optimus asked.

“They thought it would be best to keep it quiet, and of course I didn’t want it to get out either. We kept it quiet and as time went by, it was like it never really happened.” Knightfire explained.

“Why are you telling me this?” Optimus asked, trying to figure out his point.

“I could’ve prevented this war. I saw first hand how incapable and power hungry they were, but I did nothing. I just went on my way… weeks later, they called me in again, but I refused, not wanting a repetition of what had happened last time. I never went back to them. I chose to serve the Cybertronian public another way.” Knightfire told.

“You’re protecting them from a dead government council?” Optimus asked.

“Yes.” Knightfire paused then continued, “Their vision of the council is positive and I do not want them to know the truth.”

“What else did they do?”

“Right after the war broke out, I went on a mission to investigate why the Decepticon faction had become large and powerful so quickly. My team and I searched for clues that would lead us to the answer. A few days after my investigation started, Perceptor found something, it led to a Decepticon prison ship. I set out without my team, they wanted to come, but I thought it would be better for them to monitor and help the rest of the Autobots on the surface. Once I boarded, I found the council speaking to Megatron himself. Before I was caught, I heard them speaking of transferring all the obtained power that Cybertron had gathered into Decepticons hands in exchange for protection.” Knightfire was interrupted.

“The council was assassinated at the beginning of the war, how is that possible?” Optimus asked.

“They were captured by the Decepticons, who spread the lie to the Autobots.” Knightfire explained.

Optimus shook his helm, his positive image of the council was slowly fading and turning negative.

“Megatron, of course, was power hungry and accepted the offer the council had made. That is when I got caught. Megatron and the council dragged me into a room and there they decided what to do with me. The council persuaded Megatron not to kill me, but they did take my memories. I cannot remember anything else after that moment.”

Optimus brought his servo to his chin, “How did you escape and end up on Earth?”

“I was awoken by the perimeter alarm blaring. They must have encountered Autobots. I found that my restraints had been loose and easily slid out of them, then I found myself looking for an escape pod.”

“I can imagine that after your memories were taken, the council was killed by Megatron.” Optimus concluded.

“Definitely.” Knightfire said confidently, “If not, any traitor to the Decepticon faction would be deceased. The council had gained power through the eons and they were the only ones who knew how to unlock it, per se.”

“How do you know this?”

“It is just a speculation of mine.” Knightfire replied.

Optimus put his servo on Knightfire’s shoulder. He felt a surge go through him when he did it, this made him retract his servo. He thought about the surge he felt.

Knightfire felt it too, it was the same surge he had felt eons ago when they first met.

“We are… connected?” Optimus asked not knowing how to ask what he had just felt.

Knightfire looked at Optimus, “Do you want to know the truth?”

Optimus looked at Knightfire, “Yes.”

Knightfire took Optimus’ servo and placed it onto his shoulder and then placed his servo onto Optimus’.

A current was made between the both bots. A light appeared as the surge went through both of them.


	12. Chapter 11

Optimus grunted as they came back from the sudden burst of the surge.

Knightfire held his helm.

“How long have you known?” Optimus asked, recuperating himself.

“Ever since the day I met you.” Knightfire replied, regaining his strength.

“Before…” Optimus started, “Before this,” he couldn’t piece together what he wanted to say.

Knightfire was confused, the sudden energy must’ve caused Optimus’s processor to slow down.

Optimus paused for a moment and tried again, “Before the energy surge, I was going to say that one’s past does not determine one’s future. Look at who you are today Knightfire, a loyal, strong warrior to Cybertron. You may have done a terrible thing in the past, but you learned from your mistake and that is what counts.”

“Thank you for your words Optimus.” Knightfire said.

“Your secret is safe with me Knightfire.” Optimus said.

Knightfire nodded.

“Now I need to get back to decoding these coordinates.” Optimus said as he turned back around to type into the monitor.

“I can help you, if you’d like.”

“You know how to decode?” Optimus asked with a questionable look.

“I may not have been a librarian like you Optimus, but I know just enough about it to be an amatuer.” 

“Hmm,” Optimus thought about it. “You can start on the third code if you would like.”

Knightfire made his way to the monitor next to Optimus’ and began to try to uncode the third coordinate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Optimus.” Knightfire got the leader’s attention.

Optimus looked back at the Knight.

“I’m having some trouble finishing decoding this.”

Optimus walked over and took a glance at the code. “You’re almost done.”

“Yes, but the last part is complicated.” Knightfire truthfully said.

“I’ll finish it for you.” He paused then continued, “Why don’t you finish the one I was working on?”

“Agreed.” Knigthfire walked over to the monitor Optimus had been working and finished decoding the last coordinate.

Optimus finished decoding the third coordinate, then walked over to Knightfire.

“It’s almost done Optimus.” Knightfire said, keeping his focus on the coordinates.

“Let me see.”

Knightfire moved over so that Optimus would be able to try to finish it. But to no avail, Optimus was also having a hard time finishing the coordinates.

“Hmmm.” Optimus hummed as he kept trying to finish the coordinate.

“Optimus,”Knightfire grabbed the leader's attention, “Perhaps we should take a break for a moment and then start again.”

“I would like to-”

“I know, but it is best if we rest.” Knightfire argued.

Optimus paused, then put the monitor on sleep mode.“We will come back to it momentarily.” He walked away from the monitor and sat down on the medical berth.

Knightfire sat next to him. “Smokescreen seems to be an important subject.”

Optimus had laid his helm onto the back wall and was groggy. “Elaborate.” He said groggily, as he slowly turned his head towards Knightfire.

“Alpha Trion was our mentor and saw great things in us: a Prime and a Knight. It seems he saw the same in the young mech.”

Optimus sat up and thought about it, “There is a probability that Smokescreen carries something great within him. Alpha Trion would have told us otherwise.”

“You have always been too confident and trusting of him.” Knightfire scoffed as he stretched his arms.

Optimus looked at the knight with confusion, “Alpha Trion has always been a knowledgeable and trustworthy mech. I do not understand why you’re angered by him.”

“Alpha Trion and I never really got along, let’s put it that way Optimus.” Knightfire explained.

“Why?” Optimus asked. He was now more intrigued than before.

“That is between me and him.” Knightfire shut down the conversation, before he got into details.

Optimus moved onto a different subject,“While we are on the topic of Alpha Trion,” Optimus paused then continued, “Why did he not mention you when I was his student?”

Knightfire stopped stretching and then looked at Optimus, “He did.”

“I would have remembered the name Firetrigger.”

“He never used my real name, I was called Zero.”

“Student Zero?” Optimus asked.

Knightfire nodded. “He kept me a secret until I was ready to be publicized.”

“Does anyone else know about this except for us?”

Knightfire stayed silent and then said, “Megatron.”

“How did he find out?”

“Megatron was the perfect trainer for my combat skills. He had won so many battles and was the best gladiator on the planet. It just made sense at the time.” Knightfire explained. “Alpha Trion introduced me to him as Zero. He was very talented and humorous. After a while, we became great friends. Of course, that’s until Alpha Trion thought I was ready to go public as Knightfire. I did not see Megatron until a few years had passed as Knightfire. I was invited to his arena for a duel, Alpha Trion encouraged me to deny the offer, but I wanted to see my old friend. We had a duel and it turned out fine. When we finished we said our goodbyes and thanked one another, but he had called me Zero and I responded to that name.”

“Megatron has always had a sense for details.” Optimus said.

Knightfire nodded. “I don't know what happened to him.”

“His hunger for absolute power and violence drove him to do many bad things.” Optimus explained.

“But why? I never saw evil in him when he talked about Cybertron’s future.”

“Neither did I.”

“We should start up again.” Knightfire said as he stood up and extended his arm out to Optimus.

Optimus grabbed his servo and was pulled up.

They both started to work on the final coordinate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Optimus and Knightfire continued to work on the final coordinate. Optimus had sent Smokescreen and Bulkhead to retrieve the third Omega Key.

“Optimus, I’m going to retrieve something from my room.” Knightfire said, “I’ll be back soon.”

Optimus nodded and continued working on this difficult puzzle.

“How’s it going?” Arcee asked as she caught up to the knight.

“Terrible, decrypting the last code is close to impossible.” Knightfire truthfully said.

“How long have you and Optimus been working on it?”

“Since last night.”

“Is it almost close to being decrypted?”

“Very close, ninety-eight percent done. The two percent is being stubborn.”

“So that’s why you’re on a walk.”

“I am actually retrieving something from my room. What about you?”

“How am I?”

“Yes.” Knightfire said as he walked.

“Fine… for being in constant battle.”

Knightfire chortled, “I meant, about your battle with Knockout.”

“Oh,” She remembered, “I’m fine now. Sometimes I have a buzz in my processor, but it’ll go away soon. Thanks for asking.”

“I’m glad to find you well. The resonance blaster is a very destructive relic.” Knightfire said, as he was about to open his door to his berthroom.

Arcee grabbed his forearm that was opening the door. “Could you do me a favor?”

Knightfire stopped and looked at Arcee's servo, then looked at her face.

Arcee sighed, and then respired. “Can you talk to Smokescreen about being a team member? His whole “destiny’s child” is getting to him and he thinks he’s invincible and better than the team.” Arcee dragged on, “He’s gonna get hurt and if-”

“Arcee,” Knightfire cut her off and grabbed her servo that was on his forearm with his servo, “I’ll talk to him.” He let go of her servo and entered his room.

As quickly as he entered, he left for the foyer.

“What’s that?” Arcee asked.

“A manual for decrypting codes.” He answered.

“You’re very organized.”

“Thank you.”

They made it to the foyer. Smokescreen and Bulkhead had returned from their mission, without the key.

Smokescreen looked devastated and sad.

“What happened?” Knightfire asked the bots.

“Smokescreen was sucker punched. Could’ve happened to any of us.” Bulkhead explained as he placed his servo on Smokescreen’s shoulder plate.

“But it didn’t,” Smokescreen said as he pushed away Bulkhead’s servo. “Because I was the one who dropped his guard. I was the one who blew it. Some great warrior I’m turning out to be.” He was disappointed in himself. 

“Smokescreen-” Knightfire was cut off by Arcee.

“You still don’t get it do you?” Arcee started, “A couple of victories aren’t gonna mek you a legend.” She walked closer to Smokescreen, “And not every mission results in success. Not for me, not for Bee, not even for Optimus. We’ve gained relics and we’ve lost some; we’ve also lost friends; we’ve even lost a world!” She exclaimed. “But this is one time we get a do-over. We have a chance to bring back Cybertron, and everyone in this room needs to be in-sync.” She pointed to the others. “This isn’t about you or your destiny.”

Smokescreen looked down and more disappointed.

“Arcee,” Optimus interrupted her reprimand, “you have made your point.”

Arcee looked at her leader, “Optimus he needs to hear this.” She looked back at Smokescreen, “You might actually become a great warrior one day, and I sincerely hope that you do. But greatness begins and ends with putting the team first, not your personal scorecard.”

Smokescreen looked at her and the team, “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you guys.”

“Then stop trying to be a hero, and start being an Autobot.” She said sternly.

Smokescreen thought to himself and then looked at Optimus and Knightfire.

“You know what,” He said, “maybe I’m just not good enough.” He ran off and transformed.

“Smokescreen.” Knightfire said as he walked to get the young bot. But Optimus stopped him.

“Smokescreen is young Knightfire, and has much to learn. But right now, he needs to clear his thoughts, and I need to finish decoding the final Iacon entry.” Optimus said.

Knightfire looked at the manual he held in his servos, and then gave it to Optimus. “This could be of assistance.”

Optimus took the manual and observed it. “Thank you.” He walked back to the monitor.

“Next time Optimus advises you to stop, perhaps you should listen.” Ratchet scolded Arcee.

Arcee rubbed her arm, thinking about what she said to the kid.

Knightfire looked at the entrance of the base where Smokescreen had left.

“Was I too rough on him?” Arcee asked the knight.

Knightfire just stared at the entrance.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Arcee said as she was about to leave.

“You spoke your mind.” Knightfire started, “Smokescreen is young and naive, he needs guidance Arcee. You cannot reprimand a child for drawing on the wall because they thought it looked like paper, they don’t know any better. With guidance from others they will learn not to do it.” He kept looking at the entrance where Smokescreen left.

Arcee stared at the knight, she was slightly confused by the analogy he used.

“I’m going after him.” Knightfire said as he transformed and went after Smokescreen.

Knightfire tried to catch up with Smokescreen, but he was too far ahead. Knightfire tried com-ming him, but he had deactivated his com-link. He was left no choice but to do anything possible to stop the young bot: he shot at the bot.

Smokescreen transformed and aimed his blaster at Knightfire.

Knightfire transformed and faced Smokescreen.

“What’s your problem with me?” Smokescreen exclaimed as he kept his blaster at Knightfire.

“Smokescreen, please come back to base.” Knightfire said.

“Why?” He continued, “So Arcee can keep scolding me and make me feel like scrap? No, I’m not going back.” Smokescreen finished.

“I know a lot was said at base, but Arcee just doesn’t want to see you get hurt by your own inexperience.” Knightfire said.

Smokescreen stepped backwards and lowered his blaster, “How is scolding and embarrassing me in front of the others make me better?”

“Smokescreen you have the potential of being a great warrior, but you lack experience and keep acting like you’re better than everyone else. Arcee, Optimus, and I have been where you were,” Knightfire continued as he stepped slowly closer to Smokescreen, “We were naive and had no clue what we were doing. We learned from our mistakes. We don’t want you to make the same mistakes that we did Smokescreen.” He paused, then continued, “If you come back to base, I will help you become a great warrior.” Knightfire finished as he extended his servo out to Smokescreen.

Smokescreen brought back up his blaster and shot in Knightfire’s direction. He shot at laserbeak.

Knightfire turned around to shoot at laser beak as well, but it was gone. When he turned around to look at Smokescreen, he was struck by pulsing sound waves. So was Smokescreen.

Soundwave had attacked them, he took Smokescreen and began dragging him to the groundbridge in front of him.

Knightfire slowly got up and ran towards Smokescreen, but it was too late. Soundwave had taken Smokescreen into the groundbridge with him and it closed behind them.

The Autobots arrived a few seconds after.

Knightfire sat there, looking at where the groundbridge had been.

Optimus put a servo on Kinghtfire’s shoulder.


	13. Chapter 12

“I was right there…” Knightfire continued, “Why do the Decepticons want Smokescreen?”

“It seems that Smokescreen is the carrier of the last Omega Key.” Optimus explained.

“What do you mean?” Knightfire asked.

Optimus showed him the picture that had popped up when he had decoded the relic’s coordinates.

“Smokescreen is the key?” Knightfire asked.

“Not exactly, we thought he could be the one keeping the key safe… inside him.” Ratchet explained.

“Inside him?” Knightfire said.

“Yes.” Bulkhead responded.

“It seems that Alpha Trion placed the key into Smokescreen when he was unconscious, leaving him to think it was the Decepticons that knocked him out.” Optimus explained. “It stands to reason that my mentor did not want Smokescreen to know what he was carrying, in the event of capture.”

“With a mobile relic, Alpha Trion couldn’t possibly supply fixed coordinates.” Arcee chipped in.

“So the big A slipped us a clue instead. Smoke’s mugshot” Bulkhead said.

“The Decepticons got to Smokescreen first, I fear they have decoded the same clue.” Ratchet finished.

“Soundwave came out of nowhere.” Knightfire confessed.

“You tried your best to bring him back, that’s all that matters.” Optimus tried to cheer him up.  
“No, no, Optimus. Think about it.” Knightfire had everyone’s attention now, “How’re the Decepticons going to extract the key from inside him? They’re brutes.”

“The kid’s smart, he’ll find a way out before that happens,” Bulkhead said, then looked at Optimus, “right Optimus?”

“We will have to wait and see.” Optimus responded.

“We cannot just stay here and do nothing about it, we have to help him somehow.” Knightfire argued.

“Knightfire, there is no way of communicating or locating Smokescreen. Once aboard the Decepticon warship, his signal and communication is lost.” Ratchet explained.

Knightfire stayed silent and thought, he shook his helm and kept silent.

The Autobots dispersed and went on their own ways. Ratchet went back to monitoring Bumblebee, Arcee sat down on the medical berth to also monitor Bee’s health, and Bulkhead followed Arcee.

Optimus had gone back to the monitor. Knightfire walked up behind him.

“Optimus,” Knightfire grabbed the leader’s attention.

Optimus turned around to face Knightfire.

“The Decepticons know.” Knightfire said.

“Know what?” Optimus asked.

“Our location.” He admitted.

Optimus was taken aback. He went closer to Knightfire, “There is no possible way.” He silently said.

Knightfire spoke quietly as well, “I have an explanation, if you’re willing to hear it.”

“Let’s go somewhere we can talk privately.” Optimus began to walk towards the hallway.

Knightfire silently followed. They both made it to the training room in a couple of minutes.

“How is it possible that they know?” Optimus said as soon as they were inside.

“Think about it.” Knightfire said, “How would the Decepticons have found Smokescreen. His signal was still in proximity to the base, which means base would have covered his signal.” He explained.

“A coincidence?” Optimus thought out loud.

“Improbable.” Knightfire shook his helm, “Since when have the Decepticons gone off road scouting for Autobots in Jasper? Never.” He answered his own rhetorical question. “They know that the humans live here and that our base had to be near them because their guardians were close by. Now it was just pinpointing our base. And they did because of Smokescreen.”

Optimus closed his optics and rubbed his temples. He stayed silent for a few minutes. “How am I supposed to tell the others?”

Knightfire saw how stressed Optimus was. “We can keep it between ourselves. Plan a solution and execute it as quickly as possible.”

“What would our solution be Knightfire? We do not have another base to go to and did not formulate a plan for this.” Optimus said, frustrated. He had opened his optics and looked at the knight for a solution.

“What about the human, Agent William Fowler. I have not met him yet, but his records show that he has helped the Autobots in the past.”

“Yes. Agent Fowler could be of use at this moment, but I doubt he has a baes readily available for us. He would need to contact his superiors as well. The only problem is…” Optimus faded off, “The human children.”

“Is it not possible to take them with us?” Knightfire crossed his arms.

“No, they have their families here.” Optimus said.

“And we cannot leave them behind…”

Optimus nodded.

“Is there a possibility that Agent Fowler can handle that situation as well?”

“Perhaps.”

“We should contact him then.”

“Not in front of the others, I do not want to cause a panic in my team.”

“Understandable, but the sooner we do it, the better.”

Optimus nodded and then opened the door of the training room.

Knightfire went out first and then Optimus followed. They went back to the foyer and found the team huddled by the monitor.

“You missed?” Arcee exclaimed at Ratchet.

Optimus and Knightfire walked closer to the team.

“Open another one! Fast!” Bulkhead chirped in.

Ratchet typed as fast as he could, but Smokescreen moved faster. When Ratchet finally had a fix on him, it seemed too late.

Smokescreen’s signal disappeared into the rocks, until he asked Ratchet for another groundbridge.

Ratchet did as he was told.

Smokescreen came in with the Omega Keys in hand and placed them on Ratchet’s working place. “Did I tell ya?” He paused and then looked at the bots, “Destiny! Alpha Trion knew I’d keep it safe.”

Arcee uncrossed her arms and sighed, “Nice work kid.”

Bumblebee beeped something he noticed.

“It was the only key in Megatron’s vault.” Smokescreen replied.

Optimus picked up the two keys and looked at them, “Then three keys are accounted for.”

“Then the fourth is still somewhere on the Con’s warship.” He said looking down at Arcee.

“Unless, Megatron never had it to begin with?” Arcee thought.

As Arcee said that, Ratchet’s monitor beeped. The Autobots turned to face the monitor.

“A high frequency signal.” Ratchet stated as he transcribed the signal, “With an embedded message.”

“Starscream.” Bulkhead sternly said as he looked at the monitor.

Ratchet read the message aloud, “I have obtained something of interest to you, which seems to be of no practical use to me.”

“It’s gotta be the Omega Key.” Bulkhead stated.

“He’s the one who blindsided me.” Smokescreen angrily said.

“What else could Scream be referring to?” Arcee chipped in.

“Ep, ep, there’s more.” Ratchet intervened, “Bring medical kit, I only ask for the surgical replacement of my T-cog in return.”

Bulkhead laughed, “Like we’re gonna give Scream back his wings.”

Ratchet turned to face the others, “Without the missing key, Cybertron will remain the void of life.” He made his point.

“Broken record I know,” Arcee paused then placed her servos on her hips, “but it could be a trick.”

Optimus contributed, “It is possible that Starscream does not yet realize the significance of what he holds.”

“And we do know he has been incapable of flight for some time.” Ratchet stated.

Optimus thought about the situation and finally said, “The stakes are too great for us not to consider Starscream’s proposal. However, we will take precautions. Bulkhead, Ratchet, Knightfire and I will go through the groundbridge and speak with Starscream. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen will stay behind in base with the groundbridge open. Autobots, roll out.”

Arcee opened up the groundbridge to Starscream’s coordinates. Everyone took their place and went on with the plan. Optimus, Ratchet, Knightfire, and Bulkhead went through the groundbridge to speak with Starscream. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen took a stance and had their blasters aimed at the groundbridge.

As Optimus, Ratchet, Knightfire, and Bulkhead walked through the groundbridge, they encountered Starscream in a sitting position with his back to a rock.

Optimus aimed his blaster at Starscream, “Starscream, show us the Omega Key.”

Starscream did not reply.

The Autobots looked at each other, then walked closer to the bot.

“Give it up Scream.” Bulkhead said.

Knightfire took a second look at the Decepticon, “I think he’s dead.”

Bulked pushed the Decepticon to see if he was alive. Starscream fell on his side and revealed a hole in his chassis.

“We’re too late.” Ratchet added as he looked at the bot. “A T-cog won’t help him now.” Ratchet kneeled and inspected the dead Decepticon.

The Autobots put their weapons away.

“Optimus, something doesn’t feel right.” Knightfire told the leader.

“Explain Knightfire.” Optimus said as he looked at the Knight.

“Don’t you think it’s weird how Starscream sent us a message a few moments ago, and now he’s dead. You would think the Decepticons got to him first, but there’s no trace of Decepticons.” Knightfire explained his thinking.

“He could’ve gotten those injuries before he called us, but we were just too late to fix him up.” Bulkhead responded.

“That would make sense,” Knightfire paused and looked around, “but wouldn’t he have died with the Omega Key in hand? I don’t see it anywhere.”

Ratchet’s medical transmitter began to beep and the Autobots turned to face Ratchet.

“Curious. Starscream has been deceased for quite some time.” Ratchet explained to the others.

“Well, how’s that possible if he just sent us a message.” Bulkhead tried to comprehend the situation.

Optimus Prime had an angry look on his face, “We have been deceived.” He quickly co-omed back to base, “Arcee close the groundbridge now!”

The Autobots quickly turned around and aimed their weapons at the closing groundbridge, which had Starscream standing in front of it with the Omega Keys. He somehow quickly made his way behind them. They once again took their aim.

Optimus was the closest and aimed his blaster right at Starscream.

The Decepticon had a shocked expression on his face, “The red energon wore off didn’t it?” He said to himself.

“He has the Omega Keys.” Ratchet blurted out.

Starscream screamed then shot a rocket missile at the Autobots. He quickly fled the scene when the bots got distracted. The Autobots chased after him while shooting at him. Starscream kept running and seemed to be fiddling with something in his hand. A groundbridge soon opened in front of him, and he quickly went through it.

The Autobots were too late. Starscream went through and the groundbridge closed behind him.

Optimus was very aggravated and frustrated by what had happened; he clenched his fists and let out his frustration by vocalization.

Knightfire was surprised by this, he had never seen a Prime so angry and aggravated.

“We’ll get’em back.” Bulkhead tried to calm the leader down.

“The keys can be of no use to Starscream. He scrounges in the wild like some scraplet. There must be something we can offer him in exchange.” Ratchet tried to convince the leader that there was some other way to get the keys back.

Optimus released his fists and thought about what he was going to say. “The fate of Cybertron now rests in Starscream’s hands.” He turned around to face his Autobots, “Whatever his intention.”


	14. Chapter 13

Autobot base

“You know, I might not be the first human on Cybertron.” Miko continued as she sat on Bulkhead’s shoulder, “But I can still be the first human exchange student.” She said with excitement.

“Why didn’t you tell us about the Omega Keys before?” Jack asked looking at Arcee while on the stairs.

“You probably didn’t notice,” Arcee responded to the human teenager, “But things have been kind of intense around here lately.”

“So,” Rafael began as he looked at Bumblebee while standing next to him, “You guys can really be going home soon, huh?”

“Don’t worry Raf, you’ll come visit. Once we get our place set up, he can bunk with us, right Bulk?” Miko answered thinking she’s going to go to Cybertron.

“Uhh, Miko.” Bulkhead almost embarrassedly said.

“You are taking me with you?” Miko said worriedly, not wanting to leave the bot’s side.  
“Aren’t we getting ahead of ourselves here.” Ratchet budged in, “Not only do we lack an actual method of reaching Cybertron, but Starscream now controls the sole means of our planet’s restoration.”

“As far as we know.” Optimus contributed.

“You think Starscream re-joined the ‘cons?” Smokescreen asked, standing by Optimus’ side.

“He might’ve used the Omega Keys to buy back Megatron’s favor.” Arcee thought aloud.

“Hmpf. Without first trying to sell them to the highest bidder?” Ratchet dismissed Arcee’s comment. “It wouldn’t surprise me if he had the nerve to contact us and-” He was cut off by a small clicking and beeping sound that came from his monitor.

“Okay, that’s weird.” Bulkhead said, surprised the coincidence of the setting.

Arcee squinted at the monitor, “Is it Starscream?”

Ratchet opened the message and was surprised by who it was. He turned around and responded to his teammates, “No, it is Dreadwing and he wants to meet.”

“Ratchet ready the groundbridge, Autobots transform and roll out.” Optimus said.

The Autobots transformed and went through the groundbridge.

Somewhere in the middle of a rocky grassland

When the Autobots arrived at Dreadwing’s location, they transformed and took out their blasters.

Dreadwing walked towards them from the fog he appeared from. “I am not here to fight, but to give you this.” He motioned his arm to a hammer laying on the ground in front of him.

“The forge of Solus Prime.” Arcee observed.

“Could be rigged to blow.” Bulkhead thought about some bad memories.

Optimus slid his face mask off, “Dreadwing, what do you ask in return?”

“Only that you use it wisely.” Dreadwing said in a monotone voice.

“And? The Omega Keys.” Arcee didn’t believe that was the only thing he wanted.

“In Megatron’s possession, under heavy escarde.” Dreadwing replied.

“Scream did make a deal with the cons.” Bulkhead said.

Optimus transformed his blasters in his arms, “Why?” Optimus asked Dreadwing why he brought the hammer to them.

“A shadow of disgrace has been cast upon the Decepticons. It is a cause, I wish to no longer be a part of.” Dreadwing lowered his head in memory of what had happened to his brother and who had caused it.

Optimus walked towards the Decepticon, “Then I appeal to you again, join us and help end this conflict once and for all.”

“Betraying my kind, is not the same as accepting yours.” Dreadwing answered as he walked away and transformed to leave the Autobots.

The Autobots were left alone with the hammer of Solus Prime.

Autobot Base

Optimus held the hammer in his hands. It was glowing and spinning its gears. He almost had a smile on his face.

“It's no Star Saber, but I bet it can shatter Megatron's blade and put some dents into that ugly mug of his.” Smokescreen excitedly said.

“It's not that kind of hammer.” Arcee corrected the young Autobot.

“With the Decepticons in possession of all four Omega keys,” Ratchet made his way to the team, “a more appropriate use of the Forge would be to use it to replicate our own.” He finished.

“Even with such power, their reconstruction would require a level of expertise I do not possess.” Optimus openly admitted.

“I guess we better hope Megatron doesn't destroy the keys to prevent anyone from ever going home.” Arcee said.

“Megatron may be evil, but I believe he will use the keys for their intended purpose.” Optimus kept the team’s morale up. He had placed the hammer upside down and held onto it.

“Then I say we let him keep them and do the work for us.” Bulkhead thought aloud. The team looked at him like he was crazy. “Well I mean, what difference does it make who restores Cybertron?” Bulkhead tried to get out of the situation he put himself in.

“If Megatron revives Cybertron, he will no doubt use it to his political advantage.” Optimus explained.

“Y-y-you lost me.” Bulkhead stammered.

“In all likelihood, the leader of the Decepticons will portray himself as our planet's savior and brand all Autobots as war criminals.” Optimus went into depth.

“The grand deception continues.” Arcee sighed.

“Megatron's so-called "achievement" could influence Cybertron for eons to come, poisoning the sparks and minds of its returning citizens hardly the ideal way to begin a new age.” Ratchet said.

“But there is hope.” Optimus paused then continued, “For while Megatron may have the keys, he has yet to discover the existence of the Omega lock itself.”

“Omega lock?” Bulkhead blurted.

“Wait, now you lost me.” Arcee said, confused.

“That which the four relics were designed to activate. We must locate the device before Megatron does, and secure it until we can recover the keys.” Optimus explained more on the situation.

“There are no more Iacon entries to decode. This lock could be anywhere on Earth!” Ratchet exasperated.

“Actually it is on Cybertron.” Optimus informed the others.

“What?” Some said in unison.

“How do you know?” Ratchet asked the leader.

“Alpha Trion revealed its location to me during the message conveyed by the Star Saber.” Optimus said as he picked up his hammer and walked towards the groundbridge.

“And you didn’t think to tell us?” Ratchet exclaimed painfully.

“Alpha Trion did not wish it so.” Optimus responded as he continued to walk towards the groundbridge. He then placed the hammer upside down once again, “With the Forge of Solus Prime, we now possess the means of reaching Cybertron.” Optimus continued as he lowered himself in a wedge where the groundbridge’s controls were, “I must work quickly, as our tactical advantage over Megatron will not last long.”

The team was a little bit butt hurt about Optimus not telling them about the Omega Lock and its location. They talked to themselves about it.

Knightfire did not want any part of their conversation for two reasons: Optimus was their leader and he knew Optimus meant no harm, Knightfire already knew about the Omega Lock because Alpha Trion had told him and Optimus about it. He began to make his way to his quarters to get his datapad when Arcee called out to him. He looked back at her. She was standing beside the others.

“Did you know?” Arcee asked.

“Know?” Knightfire he questioned.

“About the Omega Lock?” Arcee explained her question.

Knightfire stood silent. His silence was their answer.

“Not you too fire!” Bulkhead said frustratedly.

The Autobots looked sternly at Knightfire.

“Why would you and Optimus keep such a big secret from us?” Bulkhead said.

“Because if they hadn’t, Megatron would’ve pulled it out of my head with his patch.” Smokescreen defended.

“Like it matters, the ‘cons are holding all the keys anyway.” Bulkhead said sadly.

“Bulkhead, the Decepticons may have the keys to Cybertron’s restoration, but when have the Autobots ever let them get their way.” Knightfire tried to lighten up the mood. “Also, we have advantages on them, they don’t know where the Lock is and they have no idea that Optimus is upgrading the groundbridge.”

“You’re too optimistic for my liking.” Smokescreen said.

“I’m trying my best to lighten the mood, Smokescreen. You guys seemed to have lost all hope.” Knightfire responded.

“It’s just tiring.” Arcee sighed.

“Tell me about it.” Knightfire said as he gave Arcee a small smile.

“Ratchet,” Optimus got the attention of the group, “Can you see if the groundbridge is fully functional and ready for interstellar travel?” He asked.

Ratchet made his way to the groundbridge control, “Yet another astonishing convergence of magic and science, courtesy of the ancients.” The others had gathered around Ratchet to see if the hammer had worked.

“And our leader.” Smokescreen sucked up to Optimus.

“It's hard to believe a few swings of that hammer, and bam!” Bulkhead exclaimed.

“Our ground bridge is now a space bridge.” Arcee finished Bulkhead’s sentence.

At that moment, the Autobot’s monitor sensors began to ring.

“Our sensors are detecting a massive Energon burst occurring outside Earth's atmosphere. A surge of that kind could only mean one thing activation of another space bridge.” Ratchet explained while shutting off the loud beeping noises.

“Megatron has discovered that the Omega lock is on Cybertron.” Optimus said as he made his way to the Autobots. “We must embark on this mission with every resource at our disposal.”

The Autobots knew exactly what their leader meant. They all went to go get the Iacon relics. Each Autobot carried a separate relic in their servos.

Before the Autobots departed, Knightfire stopped Optimus, “Optimus,”

“You’re not going, are you?” Optimus asked.

“I cannot,” Knightfire paused, “Someone needs to stay at base to handle our other situation.” He got quieter as he finished his sentence.

“If that is your choice, then so be it.” Optimus said as he grabbed the Star Sabre and left with the others.

Ratchet and Knightfire stayed behind and watched them disappear.

“Why did you stay behind?” Ratchet asked.

“Just in case things go south Ratchet.” Knightfire replied.

“How, the Decepticons are in space and Megatron is on Cybertron.” Ratchet said as he went to his monitor.

“You never know Ratchet. It’s better to be safe than sorry.” Knightfire said as he leaned on the railing.

“Since you’re here Knightfire, do you think-” Ratchet was cut off by his monitor going off. “Optimus?” Ratchet exclaimed.

“Uhh no Ratchet, it’s Jack. Is something wrong? 'Cause school's been out for almost an hour, and no one showed up to pick us up.” Jack said through the monitor.

“That is because the entire team is rather indisposed at the moment. I suggest you obtain an alternate method of transport-” Ratchet was cut off.

“I’ll go get you guys.” Knightfire said as he transformed and sped off.

“Thanks Knightfire, we appre-” Jack was cut off.

“He left already, goodbye.” Ratchet hung up on them abruptly.

Knightfire sped to the human’s high school. When he got there, the humans were sitting on the stairs, he beeped at them to get in.

Jack got in the driver’s seat, Miko into the passenger seat, and Rafael got into the back.

“What crawled up Ratchet’s tailpipe and died?” Miko asked as she fastened her seat belt.

“Can you catch us up on things, the others seem to be keeping things from us.” Jack asked.

“I’ll explain everything when we get back to base.” Knightfire sped off to base. “How was school?” He asked.

“Eh…” Miko said as she kicked her feet up on the dash. “Just glad I get to see the bots after school.”

“Yeah, I missed seeing you guys.” Raf chimed in.

“Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead will be pleased to hear that.” Knightfire responded.

“Wait, you don’t miss us.” Miko exclaimed.

“Of course I do, it gets very interesting when we’re together.” Knightfire said.

“Why are you driving so fast?” Jack asked, holding the arm holders.

“A very important matter has come up.” Knightfire replied.

“Yeah, we know, the omega keys.” Miko emphasized omega keys.

“It’s not that topic, it’s something more complicated.” Knightfire paused, “Have you met Agent Fowler?” he asked.

“Yeah, like once or twice.” Jack responded. “Why do you ask?”

“I need to talk to him.” Knightfire said.

“About wh-” Miko was interrupted by a sudden change of energy.

As Knightfire took an offroad, something shot at him. He looked up with his side mirrors. It was Starscream and Soundwave. He tried maneuvering his way out of the Decepticons range. He was so distracted, he didn’t notice Knockout in front of him.

“KNIGHTFIRE!” The humans yelled simultaneously.

Knockout punched Knightfire on the hood of the car and he went flying.

Knightfire fell to the ground and landed on his roof.

Starscream and Soundwave transformed and began to close in on the Autobot.

“Nyugh, are all of you alright?” Knightfire asked, not really concerned for himself.

“Yeah, maybe a little concussed, but I think we’re fine.” Jack replied looking at the other two humans.

“Alright, I’m going to need all of you to get out now and stay behind me at all costs.” Knightfire said.

“What about backup?” Miko asked.

“Backup is on Cybertron, no time.” Knightfire responded.

The humans gave a nod and hopped out of the car.

Knightfire transformed and faced the Decepticons, “Decepticons surrender now.”

Jack, Miko, and Raf ran behind Knightfire and hid behind his leg.

“How cute, you think you can take all of us on.” Starscream teased.

“Don’t be a fool and just hand over what we want.” Knockout said.

“And what exactly is that?” Knightfire looked at them angrily.

The Decepticons looked at the human children.

Knightfire noticed this, “Of course not. They have nothing to do with our war.”

“Just hand them over and no one has to get hurt.” Starscream commandingly said.

“I guess some of us are going to have to get hurt then.” Knightfire said as he made his stance and slid his face mask down.

“Foolish Autobot, you’re going to get scrapped.” Starscream said as he rushed Knightfire.

Starscream went to hit Knightfire, but Knightfire punched him in the face. Starscream went flying backwards. Knockout was close behind and charged into Knightfire, knocking him onto the ground. Knightfire got up and threw Knockout at Starscream. Knightfire had left the children unprotected and needed to get back to them.

“My finish!” Knockout screamed, “You’ll pay for that!” He took out an iacon relic and aimed it at Knightfire. He turned it on and it began to throb soundwaves at Knightfire.

Knightfire clutched his helm and yelled in aggravating pain. The soundwaves were so strong, it chipped some of the paint off of his body and left dents in his chassis.

As Knockout used the relic, Starscream sent out some rocket missiles at Knightfire. Knightfire was sent flying back. He got up and continued to fight. He transformed to get away from the sound blasts, but was hit again with them. He transformed again and ran up to Knockout trying to ignore the pain from the blasts. He eventually got close to Knockout and crushed the Iacon relic.

“Scrap.” Knockout said as he was shoved to the ground.

Knightfire began to punch Knockout in the face repeatedly, he stopped when he saw that Knockout was almost unconscious. Knightfire got up and ran towards Starscream, who was about to pick up the humans. Knightfire charged into Starscream and took him down.

Soundwave had enough of how pathetic Knockout and Starscream were fighting and took matters into his own ‘hands.’ Soundwave sent out two cables to get Knightfire. They wrapped around him and crushed him.

Starscream began to hit Knightfire in the abdomen and slash his face.

Soundwave made his way to the humans, but Knightfire was not having it. Knightfire managed to get his arm out of Soundwave’s cables and took out a dagger and cut one of the cables. Soundwave immediately retracted his cables and looked at Knightfire.

Knightfire punched Starscream in the face then rushed at Soundwave. Soundwave once again engaged his cables at Knightfire, this time with more cables. Knightfire slashed at some cables, but Soundwave ended up taking Knightfire’s dagger away and clutched him with his cables. Soundwave sent an electric shock through his cables, which made Knightfire’s body seize. When the electricity stopped, Knightfire’s seizure stopped. 

Knightfire groggily looked at the humans direction and saw Knockout and Starscream picking them up. The humans were scared, and had no idea what was going to happen to them. Soundwave opened a groundbridge and took him and the humans with them.

When they were aboard the Decepticon warship, Soundwave, Starscream, and Knockout separated the children and put them into tube containers.

Knightfire at this point was wearing energon cufflinks and was kneeled on the floor. “Starscream, let them go!” He yelled.

Starscream grabbed the container that Jack was in and went closer to Knightfire. “I never really understood why you Autobots like these squishies so much. They have no protective shell and are so puny.” He smirked as he flicked the outside of the glass Jack was in.

Knightfire completely ignored Starscream and looked at Jack with sorrowful optics.

Jack saw that Knightfire wanted to do more, but couldn’t.

“Oh Knightfire, it is so much fun to look at you like this. Right on your knees, just the way I want you.” Starscream said as he slashed Knightfire in the faceplate with his digits.

“Knightfire!” Jack screamed.

Starscream, Knockout, and Soundwave took a human and went through the groundbridge.

Some of Starscream's troops took Knightfire and dragged him to a holding cell. Knightfire tried to maintain his optics open, but he couldn't. The last thing Knightfire saw was the humans looking terrified and afraid. He went unconscious after that.


	15. Chapter 14

Decepticon Warship

Knightfire awoke with a throbbing ache in his helm. He looked around the room and found that his arms were above his head. His servos had been cuffed to chains that were attached to the ceiling. He was low enough so that his knee plates were touching the ground. His entire body was sore and ached. He had old energon stains on his faceplate due to Starscream’s slashings. His abdomen had cracks and as well had old energon stains, as well as new ones. He kept looking around, but had a hard time looking at certain objects because it was dark. He dropped his head in exhaustion. All he could think about was the humans and the Decepticons finding base. 

“What are you thinking about Autobot?” Starscream commanded as he walked into the cell holding a prod. Two vehicons entered with him as well.

Knightfire looked up at the Decepticon, then let his helm hang again.

This aggravated the Decepticon. “Argh!” Starscream yelled as he stabbed Knightfire with the electric prod.

Knightfire grunted and seized when the prod hit the side of his abdomen.

Starscream kept the prod there until Megatron walked in, “Starscream that is enough.” Megatron ordered.

Knightfire’s helm hung down again when the prod was removed.

Megatron walked closer to Knightfire. He lifted the Autobot’s head so that they were face to face, “You betrayed Cybertron Knightfire, for the Autobots.” He moved away and spat in his face, “A faction that destroyed Cybertron’s only hope of regaining life once more.” 

“The Autobots would never let that happen.” Knightfire responded looking at Megatron.

Megatron stepped back and chuckled, “Ah Knightfire, but they did. And Optimus was the one to destroy the Omega Lock with his bare hands.”

Knightfire knew what Megatron was trying to do, he changed the topic, “What did you do with the humans?”

Starscream was infuriated by this, “I can’t believe you would be more worried about some squishy insect rather than our own planet!”

“Starscream stay out of this conversation.” Megatron demanded as he looked at Starscream with a deathly stare. He then looked back at Knightfire, “But Starscream is correct Knightfire, you are not one to consider the life of another species when it comes to Cybertron.”

Knightfire looked up at Megatron with anger. He made his servos his fists. Eons ago, he told Megatron what had happened in confidence, if only he knew he would throw it back in his face centuries later. “It was a mistake that happened eons ago, Megatron. I have to live with it every second of my life.” Knightfire paused then continued, “I will not let it happen again. They have nothing to do with us, with this war.”

“I would think you’re an imposter, if it weren’t for the times we spent together, Zero.” Megatron hit a nerve in Knightfire. Megatron saw Knightfire twitch and yank on his chains when he said his previous name. “The pet name Alpha Trion gave to you: Zero. Really Zero? I mean he had to have given you that name for some reason.” Megatron teased. “I could imagine it’s because he thought you were worthless of being held to such a high standard. How does a bastard, lowlife, unintelligent lieutenant like you become a knight of Cybertron? You had to show him through relentless fights and tests, years of brutal and unnecessary preparations to convince him of what Primus himself saw in you: a knight.”

Knightfire let his helm fall and had closed his optics. He grinded his denta in anger remembering all the trials, tests, and battles Alpha Trion had put him through to convince the mentor of Knightfire’s worth.

“But you knew that you were no Zero, you knew you were Knightfire: Cybertron’s humble servant.” Megatron teased the knight again, “Well that title is put to question now, isn’t it?” He asked a rhetorical question. “Zero does fit you better now. A knight would never turn away from its planet when it is in need… And that’s exactly what you did right now.”

Knightfire looked up at Megatron. He knew he wanted a reaction, but didn’t give him one. He just stared into his red glaring optics. “Where are they?” Knightfire asked angrily.

Megatron’s smirk faded and his expression immediately turned into anger, “You’re a traitor Knightfire!” Megatron exclaimed as he punched Knightfire’s face.

Knightfire began to softly chuckle and then it grew louder.

Megatron and Starscream looked at him.

“What’re you laughing at?!” Starscream yelled at the knight.

“That’s the only way you could get a hit on me.” Knightfire said. “Tied up.”

“Enough!” Megatron roared. “Starscream, leave immediately.”

“As you wish Lord Megatron.” Starscream obliged and left the holding cell.

Megatron walked closer to the knight. “I taught you how to fight and defend yourself and this is how you repay me?!”

“No Megatron,” Knightfire exclaimed at the warlord, “I owe you nothing. All those years ago, I kept you from behind bars because of your foolish acts when you were intoxicated.”

“You wish I had gone to prison, don’t you?” Megatron asked.

“No,” Knightfire paused, “not then at least. What ever happened to you Megatron? You dreamt of a bright future for Cybertron and because you were turned down the matrix of leadership, you became a felon and traitor to Cybertron.”

Megatron slapped Knightfire again. “I-I was never a traitor to Cybertron, those are lies the Autobots made up to use against me.” 

“Megatron you split our race in half!” Knightfire asserted. “I know our government was not the best and could not close the rapidly widening gap between the rich and the poor, but you did not need to split our race into two groups.”

“I wanted equality and equity for each and every Cybertronian!” Megatron emitted his dominance, “Our government did not care about the poverty-stricken society, it only cared for the rich and how much money came in.” Megatron paused and got closer to Knightfire’s faceplate, “You were supposed to help us.”

“I tried!” Knightfire hollered.

Megatron took a step back and crossed his arms on his chassis.

“You have no idea the physical and mental toll taking care of a planet and its citizens has on a being. I could not be everywhere at once.” Knightfire said exhaustedly, “I made sure each and every Cybertronian had enough energon to last them every week.”

“That wasn’t enough!” Megatron yelled as he yanked Knightfire up so that he stood, “You sat by, as the government and the council did nothing and guzzled the money into the rich city states.”

Knightfire lowered his helm in shame.

Megatron used his servo to lift the knight’s helm. “Look at me!” He yelled into his face. “You failed us! Just like the council and our government did to us. You left us when we were in a time of need. You abandoned us and left us to die!”

“I planned on resolving the issue, that is why I was off world.” He paused, “I never thought what I considered to be a brother, would wreak havoc and cause a revolution because he was not awarded the matrix of leadership.”

“There was no other choice.” Megatron argued.

“There’s always another choice Megatron!” Knightfire protested, he yanked on his chains wanting to grab him.

Megatron stepped backwards.

“You used force, when a government interference would’ve done justice. I just needed more time. You cannot blame me for all of this.” Knightfire explained. “I may be a factor for not intervening sooner, but do not forget that you caused a massacre over eons fighting a nonsense war for power.”

“Power to reunite Cybertron and bring back its full potential, like the golden age.” Megatron explained the topic Knightfire had brung up.

“I do not understand why you became so power hungry?” Knightfire asked. “When I left, I left knowing Megatronus, a wise warrior wanting a better future for Cybertron. And when I came back I found-”

“A tyrant.” Megatron scoffed as he finished the knight’s statement. He crossed his arms over his chassis.

“I have never thought of you as that.” Knightfire started, “Not even today. You got lost in your meaning after years of repetitive words towards our government. You became numb to the meaning when you saw that no one paid attention, until the moment you met Optimus.”

“Enough!” Megatron yelled at the knight.

Knightfire ignored his order and kept going. “It was too late then. In front of the council, you became angered trying to find the words and passion you had said years prior, but it was all gone. You had pent up anger and distress towards our government and you showed it all to-”

Megatron punched Knightfire in his jaw to get him to shut up.

Knightfire’s helm hung as he spat out energon, he was silent for a moment, “You’re just a lost soul who never found his light.”

Megatron grabbed the knight’s neck and lifted him up. “I should kill you right here and now.” He said, looking into Knightfire’s optics with rage and wrath. He had stuck out his gladiator broadsword he used in Kaon’s arena eons ago.

“Then do it!” Knightfire vociferated.

Megatron squeezed the knight’s neck tighter and placed his sword on the knight’s neck. He just stared at the knight, who was just looking back as intensely at him, and let go. “No, I need you.” Megatron said as he put away his sword and stepped away from the knight.

Knightfire coughed away the energon that pooled in his mouth.

He turned his back to Knightfire and thought for a second.

“You’re right.” Knightfire said, behind Megatron.

Megatron turned around and looked at the tied up knight. His eyebrow ridge stuck up, “What do you mean by that?”

“I did fail our planet and its people, I should’ve been there and prevented this war.” Knightfire said sorrowfully.

“And…” Megatron waited for him to finish.

“I will not let this war ruin this planet like it did ours.” Knightfire articulated. “Now tell me,” Knightfire stood and looked at Megatron, “Where are the humans?”

Megatron smirked and chuckled, “Did I forget to mention them?”

Knightfire grinded his denta and looked angrily at Megatron.

“Careful, don’t pop a vein.” Megatron chastised, “When we were on Cybertron, I tested the Autobot’s loyalty to Cybertron with their human pets to see if they were going to put the humans lives first or Cybertron first.”

“They are with the Autobots…” Knightfire felt a wave of relief go through his body. He let his body hang again.

“Yes, but Cybertron is still dead because of them!” Megatron yelled. “How could you care about three pathetic human lives over our world?”

“Because they have nothing to do with this war!” He exclaimed, “You call yourself a warlord, but you use the weak to fight your battles. Don’t you have the strength to do it yourself?” 

Megatron punched Knightfire’s abdomen. “I do, but sometimes putting the pressure on helps convince the other side to do what you ask.”

Megatron had left a dent in the knight’s abdomen from the punch. It started bleeding energon. Knightfire coughed up energon, “you provoked… them.” He softly said through the pain.

“How else would I obtain the Omega keys?” Megatron rhetorically asked as he smirked.

Knightfire shook his helm in disagreement. “Why do you… need me?” He felt weak and his arms were sore from being restrained.

“Ahh, I finally have your attention.” Megatron said as he lifted the knight’s helm, “Knightfire,” He began, “When I finally revive Cybertron, I will need a strong presence, like a ‘right hand man’ as they say.” He crept closer to Knightfire’s face, “And I want that to be you.”

“You think, I would take, that deal?” He paused between his words due to the pain.

“Of course,” He let go of the bot’s helm and walked around him until he was back in front of him, “If you don’t, you’ll eventually bleed out and die.”

“How would that help your cause?” Knightfire asked, looking at Megatron.

“Having a well respected and strong warrior who was unconditionally loyal to Cybertron will effectively help me gain the new generation’s trust.” Megatron explained.

Knightfire stayed silent. He thought about the choice Megatron had given him.

Megatron crossed his arms, “Thinking about the deal are you? Well I’ll give you all the time you need. Of course, remember that you’ll need to think quickly.” He said as he left the cell.

The door to the cell opened then closed as soon as Megatron left. Knightfire hung his helm and thought about the offer Megatron gave him. His life or joining the Decepticons. He looked around and saw the monitor that operated the cuffs. He knew the Decepticons' escorts would be back in the room soon, so he had to construct a plan quickly.

After a few minutes, the Decepticon flyers came in and stood by the entrance. They looked at Knightfire up and down and chuckled.

“Come over here and I’ll give you something to laugh about.” Knightfire said having his helm down.

“What was that?” One of them said, as he slowly made his way over, “Last I remember I’m not the one in cufflinks in a holding cell.”

Knightfire said something very softly so the Decepticon wouldn’t hear him.

As soon as the Decepticon got as close as Knightfire wanted, Knightfire jumped and kicked the Decepticon right into the monitor. The monitor fritzed out and caused the cuffs to deactivate leaving Knightfire to go free. He immediately transformed his arm into a blaster and head shot the other Decepticon. He then walked over to the Decepticon he had kicked and picked up his helm and whispered, “At least I’m not dead.” He then shot the Decepticon in the head.

Knightfire walked over to the wall and grabbed his abdomen with his servo. His servo was covered in energon, and his healing ability was working slowly. He took a breather for a moment and then continued on with his plan. He needed to make it to the Decepticon communications center to open up a groundbridge somewhere on Earth.

Knightfire took a breather for a moment then made his way out of the cell. He snuck through the corridors, avoiding the Decepticon troopers. He knows he had to get to the communications center before the other Decepticons figure out he escaped.

“Where is this room?” He groaned in pain. He held his abdomen, it sent pain through his entire body. He began his search again. Knightfire finally made his way to the communications center and slowly made his way into the room. He checked around for any Decepticons, and found only one: a vehicon. He shot at it twice and went down. He walked towards the main communications monitor and began to search for the Autobot’s communications frequency.

“Optimus? Ratchet? Any Autobot?” He said through the link. All he got was static, he sighed in disappointment. He grabbed his abdomen again and groaned in pain. He was bleeding out even more. He was looking down at his servo that was covered in blood, when he heard the door slide open. Knightfire immediately ducked down and hid behind a large table. He peeked around the corner and saw Megatron and Soundwave.

“How quickly can you restore our communications?” Megatron asked the silent Decepticon.

Soundwave repeated Megatron’s voice back to him, “Quickly.”

“Starscream is a pathetic bag of an excuse.” Megatron started, “I should’ve left him for scrap when I had the chance.”

Soundwave typed into the monitor quickly trying to triangulate Knockout’s coordinates.

Knightfire saw a Decepticon troop run into the room, “Lord Megatron,” He said.

Megatron looked at the vehicon.

“The prisoner has escaped.” The Decepticon said.

“What?” Megatron asked, irritated. He clenched his fists in anger. “Soundwave check each and every security feed and make sure Knockout comes back.” Megatron said as he walked out of the room, the vehicon followed him.

Knightfire stayed behind the table, he needed an exit, but Soundwave was looking at all the security cameras. He came up with an exit when he heard Knockout call for a groundbridge.

Soundwave typed a few things into the monitor and opened the groundbridge. The second it opened, Knightfire made a run for it. Soundwave was surprised and didn’t have a chance to react, Knightfire was already in the groundbridge. He saw Knockout going the opposite way, he looked confused. Knightfire bumped into him and he dropped the bone he was carrying. Knightfire picked it up and ran out the bridge. Knockout was still so confused, he forgot about the bone. The groundbridge closed behind him when he jumped out. He fell onto the ground and groaned in pain.

“Knightfire…?” A female voice asked.

Knightfire looked up and saw a blue femme, “Arcee…” He said exhaustedly. He let his helm fall onto the ground.

“Knightfire!” Arcee yelled as she ran to him and picked up his helm, “Ratchet, you’re going to need to ready med-bay.


	16. Chapter 15

“Springer.” Knighfire called out for his second in command and friend.

Springer turned around to see that Knightfire had come back from his practice. “What took you so long?” He asked while walking towards the knight. “I thought the gladiator took your spark this time.” He said jokingly as he punched the knight’s shoulder.

Knightfire rubbed the area Springer had punched. The wrecker was sure strong. One reason why Knightfire had made him his right hand man. “Megatronus and I got carried away.”

“If you keep hanging out with him, I’ll finally have to meet him.” Springer said as he began to walk towards the ship’s doors. The Alpha-Knight team’s base, that is, Knightfire’s team base. It was a large, aerial ship that held the team’s personal and important things.

“How were the interviews? Who did you decide on?” Knightfire had left the task of picking a new crew member for team Alpha-Knight. His team needed an expert sharpshooter just in case they got into a sticky situation.

“The interviews went fine, it was a tough choice between one of the two iacon soldiers, but I feel like I made the right choice.” Springer spoke as he and Knightfire entered the massive ship. The entrance doors scanned their optics for entry. They shushed open when the ship recognized their identities. Knightfire and Springer made their way into the ship’s vestibule. “She’s a real charmer, by the way.”

Knightfire was shocked when Springer said that. “Did your interest in this femme have an effect on your descision?”

Springer stopped in his tracks and quickly whipped around. “Woah, woah, woah.” He put his servos up in defense, “You think that I would let my sexual interests get in the way of my decision making?”

Knightfire crossed his arms on his chest and tilted his helm at his partner.

“You’ll never let that go, will you?” Springer asked.

“Never.” Knightfire responded.

They both started walking again and made their way to a corridor.

“Look,” Springer started his explanation, “She is of my interests, but she showed incredible fighting capability. She swiftly passed your puzzle tests, she showed great teamwork ability, her aim is great, and the list goes on and on.” He paused and then looked at the knight. They had made it to the last door that was in the corridor. “She is absolutely what you’re looking for Fire, trust me.” Springer opened the door.

“What is her name?” Knightfire asked, as he motioned for Springer to enter.

“Nautica.” Springer responded as he entered the room.

Knightfire walked into the room behind his friend and saw the femme. He was dazed by the femme. He had never seen or felt anything like he felt at that moment. “Nautica,” was the only word that fell off of his dermas.


	17. Chapter 16

Base E. The next day

“He just jumped out of the groundbridge with the predacon bone in his hand.” Arcee explained to the others.

The Autobots had gathered in a circle to listen to Arcee and Wheeljack explain what had happened with Knightfire.

“He was up there for a long time.” Smokescreen added.

“How did he survive?” Bulkhead asked the question everyone wanted to ask.

“His wounds were very severe, but it seems that his body was repairing the small injuries, keeping him alive longer.” Ratchet explained the knight’s injuries.

“Healing himself?” Arcee asked.

“It is likely Knightfire has the ability to heal himself.” Optimus explained to his Autobots.

“Why didn’t his body fully heal then?”Arcee asked the medic.

“It tried, but he was losing more energon than he had. His wounds would be reopened or become deeper due to the beatings that were inflicted.” Ratchet explained.

“So his body focused on the smaller injuries.” Arcee said.

“It seems like it.” Ratchet paused and looked at the unconscious knight, “His healing ability kept him alive all this time.”

Optimus and the other Autobots looked at the knight as well.

“He was on the Nemesis for a little over a month. What did the Decepticons want with him?” Wheeljack asked.

They all looked back into the circle.

*Allegiance?* Bumblebee added to the group.

“Forced allegiance.” Arcee said.

“That is a possibility.” Optimus continued, “Megatron could have held him hostage to force Knightfire into the Decepticons ranks.”

“But he would never join the Decepticons.” Ratchet said.

“Megatron wanted to test Knightfire’s allegiance to the Autobots.” Ultra Magnus added to the conversation.

“Or his allegiance to Cybertron.” Optimus extended the commander’s thought. He grabbed his chin and thought.

They all thought. They thought about scenarios that could’ve happened and why the Decepticons kept Knightfire for so long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ratchet checked Knightfire’s vitals for the third time in the last hour. He sighed because he was anxious, he didn’t know if the knight was going to wake up. “There’s nothing more I can do for you now Knightfire, it’s on your end to wake up.” He said to the monitor. He turned away from the monitor and went to work on the complicated equation for synthetic energon.

What he didn’t notice was that Knightfire had opened his optics and looked around for an Autobot. “Ratchet?” He groggily said as he tried to sit up but a sudden burst of pain kept him from doing that.

Ratchet heard the groan and turned around to see Knightfire grabbing his abdomen. He quickly made his way towards his patient. “Knightfire, you’re alright.” Ratchet said, amazed as he helped him sit up.

“Of course,” Knightfire started, “The best medic had me in his hands.” He gave Ratchet a warm smile once he was sat up.

Ratchet put his servos on each of the knight’s shoulders. “We thought you had died.”

Knightfire’s expression was shocked. “What led you to believe that?”

Ratchet let go of his shoulders, “You were a Decepticon prisoner for a long time and we had no contact with you.” Ratchet explained.

Knightfire looked around,“How long exactly?” He asked, when he saw that they were in a new location.

“One month.” Ratchet said.

“A month?” Knightfire said surprised. “I was on the Nemesis for a month?”

Ratchet nodded. “It’s incredible that you lasted so long on the Nemesis. We thought Megatron had given you to the predacon.”

Knightfire was shocked. “A predacon? Are they not extinct?” He asked.

“Yes they were, at least, until Shockwave decided to create one on Cybertron and bring it to Earth.” Ratchet explained, “That’s why we have become beast hunters.”

“Beast hunters?” Knightfire scooted up more off the med berth, so his pedes dangled. “Is that why the Decepticon medic had a bone with him?”

“Precisely,” Ratchet said, “We assume that Shockwave will be making clones of these fossils for future predacons.”

“Fossils on Earth? Clones of predacons?” Knightfire asked. “We can’t let that happen.”

“That is why we have to collect these fossils before the Decepticons do.”

“Did you receive the fossil?” Knightfire asked.

“The one you took from Knockout, yes. Arcee and Wheeljack brought it back with you and the humans.” Ratchet explained as he began to test Knightfire’s vitals for one last time.

“Why were the humans with them?” Knightfire asked.

“It wasn’t the human children if that is what you’re referencing. The adults were captured by Knockout when they went to retrieve the fossil.” Ratchet said, waiting for the system to calculate the knight’s vitals.

Knightfire stayed quiet. He thought about why the humans had gone out to look for the fossil and not the Autbots. He then looked around and noticed that the base was empty. “Where are the others?” He asked.

Ratchet turned off the monitor when he got his vitals, then turned to face Knightfire. “Optimus is on his way back to base from Scotland and Ultra Magnus has the others scouting areas for predacon bones.” He walked towards the knight and grabbed his arm.

“Ultra Magnus?” Knightfire questioned as Ratchet helped him stand up. “The commander is on Earth?”

“Yes, he is.” Ratchet helped stabilize Knightfire.

Knightfire regained his balance, “I’ve heard… things about him.” He said.

“I didn’t think you believed in gossip.” Ratchet chortled, as he let go of the knight.

“I do not, but when you hear it repeatedly, you have to find out for yourself.” Knightfire said, looking at Ultra Magnus. He had just entered the building.

“You are free to go, but you are in no condition to train or go on missions.” Ratchet argued.

“I understand,” Knightfire said as he looked at the medic, “Thank you again Ratchet.” He gave the medic a warm smile and then walked towards the commander. He grabbed his left side of his abdomen with his right servo when he walked. The pain shot out from his abdomen to his upper half of his body when he walked.

Ultra Magnus was not paying attention when Knightfire walked up to him.

“Commander Ultra Magnus.” Knightfire greeted the commander.

Ultra Magnus turned around, “Knightfire, sir.” There was almost a twinkle in his optic when he saw the knight. “I’m glad to see you’re doing well.”

“Thank you commander.” He extended his left servo for the commander. “It is finally nice to make your acquaintance.”

Ultra Magnus was surprised when the knight extended his servo, but non the less he shook his idol’s servo, “As well.”

They let go of each other’s servos.

Knightfire wanted to figure out if the rumors that surrounded the commander were true, so he asked him questions. “Where are the others?”

“I have sent them to scout grids 297 through 300 for predacon bones.” He answered.

“Grid 297 through 300?” Knightfire asked.

“Yes.” Ultra Magnus gave him no other context.

“Do you want to expand on that?” Knightfire asked.

“Would you want me to expand on that information, sir?” Ultra Magnus asked.

“Please commander.” Knightfire said. Book follower was one of the rumors, Knightfire thought to himself. It seems to be true.

Ultra Magnus nodded his helm and led Knightfire to a monitor that the hunters use to log their field reports. “The Earth is separated into different grids to facilitate missions and scouting.” He pulled up a rotating three-dimensional earth with several grids. “Each grid has its respective assigned number. We tend to focus on the ones that have emerged with the most Decepticon activity.”

Knightfire took a closer look. He saw many grids, but focused his attention on the ones where the Autobots were in. “And they should be around here.” He pointed at grids 297 through 300.

“Yes sir.” Ultra Magnus answered.

Knightfire looked at Ultra Magnus. “Commander, you do not have to be formal with me, Knightfire is just fine.”

“But you are a higher rank than I am, sir.” Ultra Magnus refuted.

“That’s correct Magnus. If you wish to continue to call me sir, then by all means, but know you do not have to.” Knightfire said.

“Thank you for letting me know, sir.” Ultra Magnus said. He was about to say something else when Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen saw Knightfire.

“Knightfire!” Smokescreen shouted across the room when he saw the knight.

They all quickly made their way to the knight.

*It’s good to see you again* Bumblebee said in a happy tone.

“We thought you were a goner there for a moment.” Bulkhead said.

“Yeah, you really had us.”Arcee chirped in.

Ultra Magnus walked away from the group.

Loner, was another rumor Knightfire had heard from others about the commander. Knightfire felt bad about the commander and wanted to do something but he could not leave the Autobots. “A lot has happened since we last saw each other.” He said to the group.

“Yeah no kidding,” Bulkhead started, “First we lose the ability to revive Cybertron, then we come back to Earth and have the Decepticons knocking right at our front door.”

Knighfire nodded. He had hypothesised that the Decepticons had found the Autobot base and that had proven his theory to be correct. “This is why you’re here.” He said.

“That’s not just it.” Arcee picked up where Bulkhead had left off. “Before Optimus destroyed the lock, Megatron space bridged his tower from Cybertron to Earth.”

“Buckethead wanted to Cyber-form Earth, can you believe that?” Bulkhead asked rhetorically.

“I can.” Knightfire answered.

*Well,* Bumblebee picked up on the story this time, *He used his tower to destroy our previous base. He thought he would kill us all, but Optimus managed to groundbridge us to different locations, while he stayed behind.*

“But the base was destroyed…” Knightfire said.

“Yeah it was. But I managed to rescue Optimus when the base was destroyed using the phase shifter.” Smokescreen said as he pointed at his wrist where the iacon relic rested. “When Optimus bridged me somewhere, I snuck back and found the base destroyed. I quickly found him and dragged him to a safer location, where he got a huge upgrade.”

Knightfire looked at the young Autobot confused. “An upgrade?” He asked.

“Yeah, Optimus got a huge armor upgrade. You’ll just have to see it to believe it.” Smokescreen responded.

Knightfire nodded at the bot and then grunted when his abdomen shot up pain.

The Autobots looked worried about the knight.

“You alright?” Arcee asked.

“I am fine, I just need to rest.” Knightfire said.

“Let’s go introduce you to your new berth room.” Arcee said as she motioned for the knight to follow.

“Autobots, it was nice catching up with you.” Knightfire said as he followed Arcee.

Knightfire caught up with Arcee and followed her to the berth room corridor.

“So who’s Nautica?” Arcee asked, as she walked out of the foyer.

Knightfire was shocked when Arcee said that name. “How do you know about her?”

“You thought I was her when you came out of the groundbridge.” She explained as two military cars drove past her.

Knighfire stayed silent, he was a bit confused when he saw human soldiers patrolling around their base.

“Was she your partner?” Arcee asked.

Knightfire still gave no response to the two-wheeler. He was astonished by how many humans he just saw in the last minute. “Are we now located in a human military base?”

Arriving at the Autobot berth rooms, Arcee opened the door, stood beside it and put her servo on her hips, “She was your girlfriend, wasn’t she?” She grinned.

“What?” Knightfire was brought back to reality, “No.” He quickly responded afterwards. “Nautica is one of my team members. You must’ve looked like her when I saw you.”

“Hm.” Arcee said as she walked into the corridor.

Knightfire followed her into the room.

“To answer your question, yes. We are in a military base, Agent Fowler thought it would be best for us.” She explained as she walked past a few doors.

“What happened to Optimus’ “Robots in Disguise” phrasing?” He asked, still gripping his abdomen with his right servo.

“We’re a government secret Knightfire, no robot form to the civilians.” She said stopping at one of the doors.

“Then what’s Miko, Jack, Raph, and June?” Knightfire asked jokingly.

“Happy accidents.” Arcee chuckled as she opened the berth room door. “You can’t judge, you have a human friend too.”

Knightfire walked into the room and observed the space, it was smaller than the previous room the Autobot’s gave him, but it was nice. “Only difference, I didn’t know any better.” He chuckled, as he sat down onto his berth.

Arcee walked in the room as well, “You say tomato, I say tomato.” She sat in his chair that was behind an empty desk.

Knightfire smiled at Arcee. “So what about you?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” She lifted up her brow at him.

“Did you have a boyfriend back on Cybertron?”

“Uhh,” Arcee was surprised by the question.

“You asked first, it’s only polite if you’re asked the same question.” He made his point.

Arcee stayed silent for a moment. “I guess I could tell you I had a few, none of them really lasted.”

Knightfire laid his back on the berth. He had placed one leg up completely on the bed and he let half of the other one dangle off the berth. “What I wouldn’t give to have a drink at a cybernetic bar.” He thought aloud.

“Since when do knight’s drink?” She asked.

“Since Cybertron was placed onto my shoulders.” He responded.

Arcee was shocked to hear this. Knightfire was opening up to her. She never knew he drank.

“Don’t get me wrong,” He started, “It wasn’t frequent, just when I had some alone time. Which was barely ever.”

“Everyone needs a break sometime.” Arcee said, trying to understand the pressure Knightfire had on his shoulders.

Knightfire grunted as he adjusted his body on the bed. He held his abdomen tighter with his right servo.

Arcee stood up from the chair and walked over to him, “Do you want me to go get Ratchet?”

Knightfire looked at her, “I’m fine Arcee, just a bit sore.”

“Well,” She started, “I’m going to let you rest-” She was close to the door when he interrupted her.

“Wait,” He sat up quickly to grab her attention, “How’re the kids? Last time I saw them, they were in distress.”

“They’re good now, they were really worried about you. I mean we all were. You were gone for a month, we thought you were dead.” Arcee explained.

“Almost,” Knightfire said, “Megatron wanted me dead.”

“Why were you on the Nemesis for so long?” Arcee questioned him.

“Megatron wanted to ‘catch up.’” Knightfire said as he sighed.

Arcee was confused, “Catch up?” She asked. “Were you friends?”

“Back on Cybertron,” Knightfire sat and moved his legs off of the bed. “Megatron was my brother.”

“Optimus says the same thing about him.” Arcee crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

“Megatron and I have a longer history than Optimus and him. I knew him even before I became a knight.” Knightfire admitted. 

“So you know him better than anyone here.” Arcee said.

“You would think, but he’s changed so much. The Megatron I once knew, is not there anymore.” Knightfire explained to Arcee.

“If the time came, and it was just you and him,” Arcee was hesitant to ask the question, “would you kill him?”

Knightfire looked at Arcee and thought about it.

“Sorry, it’s crossing a line… I know.” Arcee preemptively apologized.

“It’s understandable for you to ask that question, no need to apologize.” Knightfire kept thinking and finally answered, “Megatron never gave mercy to any Autobot or Decepticon, so why should I to him?”

Arcee nodded and walked back to the door frame, “It’s been nice talking to you Knightfire, but I have to go log in my scouting trip or Ultra Magnus is gonna flip.”

“It was nice talking to you too Arcee.” Knightfire waved goodbye at the femme.

Before she left, she said something else, “I-we missed you by the way.” She stuttered.

“I missed you too Arcee.” Knightfire chuckled when he saw the two-wheeler’s faceplate change colors. She had walked out before she said something else.

Arcee was starting to leave an impression on Knightfire: a very good one. She reminded him of Nautica, both great warriors, intelligent, funny, caring, and… he felt something for both of them. Not so much Nautica now, but the same feeling he had for Nautica, he now feels for Arcee. He laid his back down onto the bed and positioned his legs onto the bed as well. He grunted when he moved his abdomen, Megatron had done a lot of damage to it. He sighed away the thought of his long lost brother and closed his optics. The last thing on his mind was the blue and pink femme.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knightfire heard a knocking sound coming from the entrance of his room. He groaned thinking it was something from his dream, but it continued. That’s when he finally opened his optics. Arcee had left the door open so he looked down to see who was knocking, it was a large mech, almost unfamiliar. He sat up slowly and rubbed his optics with his servo. He then looked at the figure again, it was Optimus. Smokescreen had said that Optimus got an upgrade.

“Optimus, come in.” Knightfire groggily said as he moved to the edge of the bed and let his pedes hang.

Optimus came into the room and sat in the chair that Arcee had previously sat in. “How are you feeling?”

“Not as well as you.” Knightfire said, regarding Optimus’ new upgrade.

“Yes, the power of the hammer of solus prime is very effective. It fixes everything.” Optimus responded to Knighfire’s comment about his upgrade.

“Power of the primes.” Knightfire smiled, “What brings you here Optimus?” He looked directly into Optimus’ optics.

Optimus looked back, “What happened aboard the Nemesis? Why did Megatron hold you prisoner for so long?” He asked, trying to find answers.

“I was in and out of consciousness Optimus. It was hard for him to get answers from me.” Knightfire recalled.

“What was he asking you?” Optimus was almost interrogating the knight.

Knighfire clutched his abdomen with his right servo and stood up. His pain was slowly going away because of his restoration ability. “Could we take a walk outside, I’ve felt cooped up.”

Optimus nodded and followed him to the outside. The sun had set by this hour and it was late. There was a nice, cool wind that Knightfire appreciated when he took a step outside. They began to walk around the perimeter of the base.

“You can continue Optimus.” Knightfire said.

“Did you hear anything about Decepticon movement, or what their next plan would be?” Optimus asked.

Knightfire thought long and hard about it. He was tied up for so long and he tried to get rest mostly so his wounds would heal, but Starscream kept him awake and alert. When Starscream wasn’t there, the soldiers would have ‘fun’ with him. They did have an interesting conversation that one time. “I overheard some flyers speaking of a secret Decepticon base on Earth.”

“That could be where Megatron is making his predacon army.” Optimus instigated.

Two military vehicles passed by them as they walked.

“It’s a probability.” Knightfire said, as they continued to walk. “You really destroyed it?” He changed the subject.

“I had no other choice Knightfire, Megatron wanted to Cyberform Earth.” 

Knightfire kept silent and looked at his surroundings. He took everything in and appreciated what the Earth gave him.

“Knightfire,” Optimus got the knight’s attention.

He looked at Optimus.

“What happened on the Nemesis, you seem…” Optimus thought of the word to use. “Distant.”

Knightfire gave a quick smile to Optimus, “I’m just appreciating outside.”

“I understand.” Optimus continued, “You were there for a month.”

“Earth’s scenery is astonishing for a small planet. Cybertron had marvelous views as well, but nothing compared to what Earth has. Of course, I only saw a few of Cybertron’s beauties…” He trailed off, “I was too preoccupied with other things.”

“We all had our predestined duties to do Knightfire,” Optimus put his servo on the Knight, “We didn’t have much time to relax.”

Knightfire and Optimus began to walk back to base, “Not just relaxing Optimus, but seeing our world for its beauty. I was always busy with something and could appreciate Cybertron. Now it's gone and we’re not certain that it’ll be regained.” He said pessimistically.

“Knightfire do not think that way. Cybertron will be revived an-”

“How?” Knightfire interrupted the Autobot leader. They had arrived at base and were standing right outside the main doors. “Cybertron’s only way of revival is destroyed. It’s gone.” Knightfire paused and thought about his words carefully, “Optimus, I mean this in the most sincere way possible, but I feel we should distance ourselves from the humans.”

“Knightfire that is impossible, the others have formed a strong bond with the humans. We consider them our friends and family.” Optimus argued back.

“I know, I know.” He repeated, “I too considered a human to be my family, but I had to distance myself once I realigned with the Autobots because I knew I would put her in danger.” Knightfire paused and looked down, then he looked back up, “They put us in danger just as much as we put them in danger.”

“Your concerns have been noted Knightfire.” Optimus disapprovingly said to the knight.

“Optimus, please. They cannot defend themselves against us.”

“Us?” Optimus asked shocked by the phrasing Knightfire had used. His optic ridge was skeptical of the knight. “What do you mean by us?”

“I meant Cybertronians in general, more specifically Decepticons.” Knightfire sighed and thought about his next words. “I protected and almost died for them for nothing Optimus. The keys were taken and the lock destroyed. How many more of our lives do we have to put at stake to keep-”

“Every sentient being has the right to freedom. If we were to stop protecting them, the Decepticons would take over this world any chance they could. While the Decepticons still roam this planet, we will be here to protect it at any costs.”

Knightfire shook his head in disagreement. He knew Optimus had lost one of his team members protecting this planet from the Decepticons, “You sacrificed the revival of our planet for three humans.”

“This is not Vextron, Knightfire! I was not going to let this planet die because of Megatron.” Optimus exclaimed to get his point through.

Knightfire was speechless. Vextron was the planet he had committed genocide on. He thought Optimus was different, but it seemed to him that Optimus was just another Alpha Trion. Knightfire looked down as he thought about what Optimus said. He made his servos into a fist as the memories poured into his processor. He looked up at Optimus and thought about his next words.

But he had no words. It was just anger, and it came out in the form of a punch to Optimus’ faceplate. The force of the blow made Optimus’ body be jetted into the Autobot foyer.

“I would never do that to this planet.” Knightfire said through his denta.

Ratchet was on his monitor when he heard Optimus’ body hit the back wall. He turned around and saw Optimus getting up slowly and Knightfire walking through the main doors. “Optimus!” Ratchet was astounded by what had just happened. He tried to make his way over to Optimus but he was stopped.

Optimus slowly got up and held up his servo to Ratchet to tell him to stop. He then wiped the energon from his lower derma , “Knightfire do not do this.”

Knightfire angrily made his way towards the Autobot leader, “It’s already done.” He said as he slid down his face mask and laid another punch into Optimus.

Optimus and Knightfire began to quarrel in the main Autobot foyer. All the ruckus made the humans come out of Agent Fowler’s office. It was just the teenage humans. They all ran towards the railing and saw both bots throwing punches into each other.

Jack turned to Ratchet to look for answers, but he saw Ratchet was just as confused as them.

“What do we do?” Raphael asked the two older teenagers looking for guidance.

“Call for backup.” Miko said as she reached for her phone in her back pocket.

“Optimus. Knightfire. Stop this now!” Ratchet exclaimed as he tried to get close.

But both of them were too occupied to hear the medic’s pleas. Knightfire dodged the punch Optimus threw at him and jabbed him in the abdomen. That made Optimus move back, but to Knightfire’s surprise Optimus tackled him to the floor. He was about to punch Knightfire, when the knight grabbed the leader’s fist and used his weight against him. This led Optimus to being rolled over and Knightfire being on top. Knightfire laid some punches into Optimus before he grabbed the knight’s fists. “You’re not perfect either Optimus!” He vociferated as some flames appeared on his fists, “Our whole race is in jeopardy because of you and Megatron!” Knightfire found a way to escape from Optimus’ grip and began to choke the leader. Optimus too grabbed a hold of the knight’s neck.

They both began to choke each other out, but were pulled apart.

Miko had called the others in time.

Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead ripped Knightfire off of Optimus and held him.

Ratchet made his way over to Optimus and helped him up on his feet.

“What the scrap happened while we were out?” Wheeljack asked.

A wave of silence fell over Knightfire and Optimus as they both intensely looked at each other.

“Optimus?” Arcee asked, looking for an explanation from their leader.

Optimus looked at Arcee and then back up at Knightfire. “Let him go.” He told.

“Ar-are you sure Optimus?” Bulkhead stuttered when he asked.

Optimus nodded.

Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead let the knight go free.

Knightfire stepped forward from the both of them. He looked at Arcee and then back at Optimus. He slowly started to walk towards Optimus. As he did, he heard blasters go up behind him. He ignored them and kept walking, until he reached Optimus. He looked Optimus up and down, and then straight into his optics. “You really wanted to kill me.”

“Perhaps.” Optimus bluntly said.

Knightfire nodded. “So did I.” There was silence between the two.

“Lower your weapons Autobots, Knightfire is not a threat.” Optimus motioned for his team to lower their weapons.

“Are both of you going to explain what happened?” Ratchet asked.

Knightfire and Optimus looked around the room. The others were waiting for an explanation.

“An altercation between brothers.” Optimus resolved.

“Brothers?” Miko asked.

“Do you mean like best friends or actual siblings?” Jack asked, looking at Optimus.

“Siblings.” Knightfire made clear.

Ratchet guaffed, “That’s not possible.”

“How isn’t it possible?” Jack asked. “I mean, weren’t Skyquake and Dreadwing brothers?”

“Yes, but they were two halves of the same lifeforce. Optimus and Knightfire are not.” Ratchet explained.

“So, how is that possible?” Arcee asked, crossing her arm over her chassis.

“One of us got stuck.” Knightfire said, nonchalantly.

“Optimus.” Bulkhead pointed out.

“You were supposed to be twins?” Raphael asked.

“Yes.” Optimus answered.

“So you are two halves of one whole.” Jack wanted to confirm.

Knightfire walked towards the humans, “Optimus and I were supposed to be twins, but his spark got lost in the well of allsparks.” He explained.

“Why didn’t you tell us before?” Ratchet asked.

“I have recently acquired that information.” Optimus answered.

Everyone looked to Knightfire for an answer.

“I didn’t think it was necessary.” Knightfire responded.

“Did Alpha Trion tell you?” Smokescreen finally asked.

“The first moment I met Optimus as Orion, I knew we were connected by something. Alpha Trion confirmed my belief.” Knightfire explained.

“Ok, but that leaves to question,” Arcee began, “Why were both of you trying to kill each other?” She questioned.

Knightfire and Optimus looked at each other and then back at the bots.

“It will not happen again.” Knightfire admitted.

“So we’re just going to have to accept that you don’t want to tell us?” Wheeljack asked.

“Yes.” Knightfire bluntly said.

Optimus intervened when he saw the faces everyone made at Knightfire’s response. “Autobots, this subject only pertains to the two of us, it will not affect anyone else on this team. As Knightfire said before, it will not happen again.” Optimus made it clear.

The Autobots seemed to accept the fact that their leader was hiding something from them, because they went back to their normal routines.

Ratchet called over Optimus and Knightfire when the rest of the team began to go back to their quarters.

“I hope both of you keep your word.” Ratchet scolded them.

“Do not worry old friend, it will not happen again.” Optimus said as he sat on the med berth.

“It won’t.” Knightfire agreed with Optimus as he too sat onto the berth.

The humans made their way over the bots.

“When’s the next throw down showdown?” Miko asked, as she made one hand into a fist and slapped it with the other.

“I am sorry to disappoint Miko, but that was the last time.” Knightfire said.

“Aww,” Miko whined, “At least I got some action pics.” She said, as she showed off the pictures.

“Yes, yes Miko.” Ratchet said annoyed, as he scanned Optimus.

Raphael took a better look at the picture and saw something strange. “What’s that?” He asked, pointing at Knightfire’s servos.

Jack also took a closer look at the picture, “Yeah what is that?”

“Miko, let me see.” Knightfire asked.

Miko turned the phone around and showed the bots.

“It’s on your hands Fire.” Raphael said.

Knightfire looked at the picture carefully and saw flames coming from his servos. Ratchet and Optimus saw this too.

“It’s fire.” Knightfire explained, “It is a quality I learned in Alpha Trion’s training. It’s an ancient art.”

“You have the power of fire?” Miko asked.

“I can create and conduct fire.” Knightfire corrected her.

They were shocked.

“HOW?!” Miko exclaimed, excited about the knight’s talent. “Can you do it right now? Can other Cybertronians do it too? Can Optimus do it?”

“Miko.” Jack tried to calm her down. “One question at a time, we’ve been over this.”

“Okay.” Miko took a breath, “Can you do it right now?”

“Of course Miko.” Knightfire said, as he showed them his servo and it began to be surrounded by fire.

“Whoa.” They said in unison.

“Okay, all of you need to go. I need to finish up on them.” Ratchet said, shooing the humans away.

Knightfire immediately stopped the fire.

“Miko brought up an interesting question.” Optimus said. “Do I have the ability to wield this art?” He asked.

“Optimus,” Knightfire began, “Each and every knight of Cybertron has a different ability specifically just for them. It is not given to us, after many years of training we figure it out by ourselves.” he paused, “Primes have an ability of their own, they carry the knowledge of each and every prime before them within the matrix. With that knowledge they created many things, like the first knight of Cybertron.”

“Then it is not possible.” Optimus said, almost disappointed.

“Brother, you have an ability, but you have to discover it for yourself.” Knightfire cheered him up.

“How do I do that?” Optimus asked.

“I am uncertain, it just comes to you.” Knightfire replied.

“Both of you can figure this out later. Now please,” Ratchet stood in front of them, “What was all that about?”

“Ratchet,” Optimus started but couldn’t finish.

“‘Our whole race is in jeopardy because of you and Megatron.’” Ratchet quoted Knightfire.

Knightfire was shocked when Ratchet quoted him. He thought no one had heard him except for Optimus.

“Are both of you going to tell me?” Ratchet asked.

“Ratchet,” Knightfire started, “I have done something regrettable in my past and we were arguing about it.”  
Ratchet finished patching up Optimus and made his way to Knightfire. “There wasn’t much arguing, was there?”

“No, there was not.” Optimus said, as he stood up and walked away. He thanked Ratchet with a pat on the shoulder as he left.

Ratchet stood in front of Knightfire.

Knightfire raised his servo at him to stop. “Don’t waste your supplies on me, I can heal by myself.”

Ratchet forcefully lowered the knight’s servo, “At least let me scan your injuries and make sure there is no internal damage.”

“I am fine, Optimus didn’t really do that much damage.” Knightfire said.

“If you say so.” Ratchet said, as he began to gather his tools. “Just clean yourself up, a leader should not be seen like that.”

Knightfire grunted as he stood up, “Of course Ratchet.” His previous wounds had made him sore, and getting into a fist fight with Optimus only made it worse.

“A leader shouldn’t let his temper get to him either.” Ratchet said, while cleaning his tools.

Knightfire looked at Ratchet, “I know I should not have violently engaged with Optimus. It was a mistake, but he should not have provoked me.”

“And what is this provocation?” Ratchet asked, as he turned around to look at Knightfire.

“That is between myself and my brother.” Knightfire sternly said.

“And his physician, when a fight ensues. So I have to know before you both get into another fight.” Ratchet fought back.

Knightfire sat back down onto the medbay. “Our race is in danger of extinction because of this war. The Omega Keys and Lock gave us hope, and it all vanished by the strike of Optimus’ sword.” Knightfire lowered his voice and kept explaining, “The humans were taken and used against us to take the keys. I told Optimus that I thought it would be best if we distanced ourselves from them, because they are putting us in danger as much as we put them.”

Ratchet looked at him and kept quiet.

“Then he brought up Vextron, and I lost it.” Knightfire admitted, as he rubbed his temples. “He thought I wanted Megatron to do the same.”

“Vextron?” Ratchet asked, more intrigued than he was before.

Knightfire sighed and put his servos to his side. “I killed, I killed,” Knightfire couldn’t say it, “I massacred half a race to save ours.”

“Knightfire,” Ratchet put a servo on the knight’s shoulder and sat down next to him.

Knightfire immediately stood up, “Ratchet, please. When I expressed my concerns to Optimus, I did not mean for it to come out that way. I understand that the Autobots have made bonds with the humans, but I just thought it was best if we distanced ourselves from them for a short time.” Knightfire sighed, not knowing what to say next.

“Our best hope now is to find comfort on this planet until another chance appears.” Ratchet said.

Knightfire nodded at Ratchet and then started to leave, when he saw Jack in front of him. “Jackson…” He was surprised to see the human teenager there. He wondered if Jack had heard everything he said.

“I came over here ‘cause I wanted to thank you for what you did for us, but I guess it doesn’t matter now.” Jack said, disappointed. He had heard most of the conversation Ratchet and Knightfire had. Before he turned around to leave he said, “For a second, I really thought you cared about us.” He left to join the others.

Knightfire felt a great, immense pain in his spark. For he truly did care about them, but he knew this war was going to kill them or even himself for protecting them. On that day, Knightfire knew he had lost a friend and was not sure how to get him back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Berth Rooms~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knightfire walked into his room thinking about the situation that had happened earlier. Between the fight with his brother and Jack being disappointed made him feel mentally tired. He just wanted the best for his own race, but somehow found it difficult. As he entered, he took out a rag from his subspace and wiped the nergon off of his faceplate, he then tossed it onto his berth. He then sat in his chair and began to read an article on his tablet. It seemed to put his racing thoughts to rest and made him drowsy, but he still kept on reading. Before his optics decided to fully shut, he heard a knock at the entrance of his room.

“Do you usually leave your door open?” Arcee asked.

Knightfire sat up and adjusted his posture when he saw Arcee. “Always. I have nothing to hide.”

“That’s really hard to believe.” Arcee said, as she jumped onto his berth.

“You’re going to believe what you’re going to believe.” Knightfire said, as he placed the tablet on his desk.

Arcee noticed something was wrong with the knight. He was aggravated for some strange reason. “Woah, a little harsh there. I was just joking, I thought we could have had some laughs before the day ended.” 

Knightfire turned to face Arcee, “I’m sorry for my attitude, I’m a bit tired.”

Arcee got up from the bed and headed towards the door, “I’ll leave then so you can get some sleep.”

“No!” Knightfire exclaimed by accident. He then cleared his throat, “No, please stay.”

Arcee was surprised by the way he exclaimed. “Are you sure you’re not tired?”

“I can rest, after we’ve had some laughs.” Knightfire smiled at the two-wheeler.

Arcee got up back onto the berth. “So you and Optimus are really brothers?

“Correct.” Knightfire responded, as he got up from his chair and sat next to Arcee.

“Brothers don’t usually get into a fist fight, unless it’s over something big.” Arcee speculated.

Knightfire sighed, “I shouldn’t have attacked him, but he got on my nerves. Of course that is a bad excuse, and there’s a bit of regret.”

“Oh, but you’re not fully regretful?” Arcee questioned him in an almost fun way.

Knightfire chuckled, “It was fun to knock him down.”

“That’s the second time you’ve done that.” Arcee said, remembering past events.

“The first time was an accident.”

They chuckled together.

“We’re all going to be a little bit more scared of you now.” Arcee said.

“More scared?” Knightfire asked, concerned about the image he had placed on them.

“Well, you are captivating and everyone thinks you’re a legend.” Arcee explained, “I guess we’re just afraid we won’t fight as well as you.”

Knightfire was surprised, he had never thought of himself as a legend or great warrior. “There’s no need to be afraid, all of you are great fighters. Team Prime has quality warriors in each category. Bumblebee is a great scout, Bulkhead is a powerful and strong wrecker, Smokescreen is a wonderful follower and skilled fighter, Ratchet is one of the finest medics I’ve had a pleasure of meeting, Ultra Magnus is a great second in command because he follows through, and Optimus is a great leader.” Knightfire stated, he had forgotten Arcee on purpose.

Arcee stared at Knightfire, “I think you’re missing a few.” She said a bit hurt.

Knightfire rubbed his chin with his right servo and thought, “Ah yes, Wheeljack. I have not seen him fight yet, but he looks like a skilled warrior with his katanas.” He smiled a bit.

Arcee punched him on the shoulder, as a sign of playfulness.

“Oh,” Knightfire laughed, “Arcee. How could I have forgotten?”

“How could you have forgotten.” Arcee laughed.  
Knightfire smiled at Arcee.

“What do you think of me?” Arcee asked, looking into the knight’s optics. She hoped for a friendly complement, but also something else.

Knightfire looked into her optics, “You’re a great warrior Arcee.” He leaned closer to her.

She leaned closer to him.

“And a better friend.” He platonically said, as he leaned over to grab the rag he had thrown onto the berth.

Arcee was put in an awkward position, she had thought Knightfire was going to kiss her. She quickly leaned back to her original position and cleared her throat.

Knightfire threw the rag onto his desk and looked at Arcee. “Are you feeling well?” He asked when he saw that her cheeks were flushed blue.

“Yeah.” She quickly said. “Fine, I’m fine.” She put aside her emotions, “I just thought-” She hesitated, “never mind.”

“You thought?” He asked, “what did you-“ he stopped himself, when he figured it out. His cheeks also flushed, “Oh…” he paused, “thought we were going to kiss.”

“Yeah, but it’s fine my mistake. I read the room wrong.” She quickly said, wanting to change the subject.

“Arcee,” he started, “I have to let you know I’m not an expert kisser.” He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her dermas.

She didn’t have time to think of a response when he did that. Her optics widened, when he kissed her. Her face was shocked, she was surprised when he kissed her. She pushed him away.

He was shocked, “I thought… that was what you wanted.”

“It is- it was.” She corrected herself, “We were having a moment earlier, but now we aren’t.” She sat an inch farther away from the knight.

“I guess I should have told you that I’m not good with cues either.” He confessed as he looked down while messing with his digits.

Arcee was now intrigued and surprised, “Have you ever been in a relationship?” She scooched closer to him.

He looked up at her, “Yes, but that was eons ago. Before I became a knight.”

“Wow. I thought the ladies would be chasing after you.” Arcee chuckled.

“They were, but I had no time for a relationship back then.” He lightly chuckled at the thought of a memory, “But Springer always had time. He would use me to get to them. I didn’t mind it, as long as he did not get distracted from it.”

“He was your second in command, right?” Arcee wanted to confirm.

Knightfire nodded at her.

“So what about now?” She asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Would you be willing to be in a relationship now?”

He thought about it.

She cut him off, “You’re duty as a knight has retired. Cybertron is dead and there’s no need to protect us anymore.”

Knightfire thought about it even more. He hadn’t thought about what Arcee had just said. She had a point. “You’re right, but it is still my duty to take care of the ones who still fight for Cybertron and to help them.”

“You don’t need to take care of us, Knightfire.” She placed her servo on his forearm. “We’ve been fighting for eons without your help.”

“Then what is my purpose, Arcee?” He asked her without thinking. “Rhetorical question.” He immediately said after.

Arcee didn’t know what to say next.

“Sorry, I haven’t been feeling like myself lately.”

She rubbed his forearm, “Maybe you need a break from this knight duty.”

He looked into Arcee’s optics and took notice of how bright and iridescent they are. He was mesmerized by them, he saw a cue. “Maybe I do.” He said, as he brought his faceplate closer to hers.

“Yeah.” She whispered before they’re lips touched again.

This time, Arcee did not back out from the kiss and they’re lips intertwined. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to them it felt like an eternity. As Knightfire slowly parted his dermas from hers, Arcee put her arms around his neck and brought him back down into another kiss. Knightfire was shocked at this gesture, but continued to kiss. He started to slowly and gently push Arcee down onto his berth so that he was on top of her. They made out for a few minutes until one of them heard something. They scrambled out of that position and sat where they previously were.

The sound was Optimus, opening his door and talking to Ratchet. Optimus was in the room next door, while Ratchet was just across from the leader.

They heard them both cease talking, then doors shutting.

They both laughed at the possibility of almost getting caught.

“You should start shutting your door.” Arcee chuckled.

“Maybe I should.” He smiled at her.


End file.
